Hellboy's Son
by kittygirl998939
Summary: when Henry Broom's life changes for the better.
1. new days

**Please turn back now because this may not be the story you looking for!**

* * *

They say he was like his father in every way, but not when it came to loving life or taking pictures at night. After what happen in Moscow 16 years ago seemed like a lifetime. The child's name Henry Broom named after Dr.Sai Na 's old boyfriend who was killed by a vampire terrorist.

Henry since he could remember Liz's face from before the loneliness of not having a mother. Would always get his horns sanded down till his 10th birthday when he wanted to grow them out only two inches that would be it.

"Henry where are you!" Hydro yelled the 20th time into the old subway tunnel.

"Well anything?" Dee-Dee dhampir devil slayer voice came from his earpieces.

"No nothing Mrs. Dee." Hydro kinked over a dried up body.

See Henry was on his first mission with his father after his mother was placed in comatose like sleep years ago during his youth . So the 16-year-old half-ling male had lost radio contact with his best, old and only friend Hydro Water falls.

The stranger thing was Hydro was an evolved mutated called a Hydrondien (hi-dro-en-de-in). By the time Hydro even was able to reach the lost known location where Henry last was a posted to report from. All he found was the remains of Henry coat of broken off horns with blood on the bottom of them.

This mission was very major since girls between the ages 14-25 had gone missing along the old subway stations. The last place Henry had reported from was the 2nd tunnel northwest of vampire nest found by the devil slayer team Dee Dee ran.

"Come on man where are you?" Hydro punched the wall.

He then heard two gun shuts go off in back of him from where he was 20 minutes ago after kinking around the dried up body. He turns around filled with doubt and fear if Henry was still alive.

There covered in blood knocked out over his left cut up shoulder Henry.

"Red you okay?" Hydro boiled up two vampires to get to him.

"Yeah get sleeping beauty on his feet!" Hellboy dumped his son on Hydro.

Hydro took the communed as Hellboy set-up holy bombs along the entrance of the all the tunnels.

"What happen?" Henry shook off his pain.

"RUN!" Hydro yelled into Henry's ear as Hellboy turned to clear them a path.

Henry got to his feet pretty fast as his father yelled at him for going after the leader. Hydro got a head start after Henry fell to the ground no thanks to the lack of blood in his veins. No thanks to the werewolves wanting to play 'fetch' with his tail. Hellboy picked up the boy with his stone hand cussing under his breath.

He then ran following Hydro calling him by his old nickname 'mama's boy' when he first came to live at the B.P.R.D. Henry's tail had a mind of own slapping Hellboy on the nose has Hydro guided them out of the tunnel.

They had it out in time when the bombs went off wiping out the vampire nest and taking out the werewolf's newly to be born leader.

"You alright?" Meyers watches Hellboy dump Henry on the ground.

"We did the job!" Hellboy looks over to Dr.Sai Na and Abe aiding Hydro.

Henry had wake in the med-lab with Abe removing chucks of glass from his right arm.

"Welcomed back to the living Jr!" Dr.Sai Na hits him on the head with a rubber hammer.

"Please don't call me that Dr.Sai Na." He turns toward the glass door.

"Seems to me you really pissed you father off this time Henry!" Abe switched to smaller set of tweezers.

Then she walked in the room only girl that Henry had fallen for, after neurosis of times to make him fall for a another female of his species, was a 16 year old golden blond changeling name Yig Lingla of the Tyun clan of ancient Japan.

She had come to the B.P.R.D when she only was 3 years old after watching her own get shut in the head. Henry was the same age as her always playing with his mother Liz in the main office instead of the library.

"Hello anybody in there!"Dr.Sai Na waves her hands over his eyes.

Henry had gone into one of his trances of blank emotions; Henry would trade his own life just to see Yig smile. Everyone knew from the first time Yig hit Henry over the head with her stuffed loin when they were children. It was from that day on that the silent bond between them would grow into the feeling that would test their loyal to each other.

"I'm sorry to say Yig he is out of it again." Abe faced her dawn with pulling out of the glass.

"Well at least his still alive!" Dr.Sai Na started to wrap up his arm.

"I want to draw you Henry!" she started to blush as he stopped when getting his shirt.

From out side Hellboy watched remembering the coma state Liz had been placed in. Hellboy had told Henry to stay away from that girl time after time after time not wanting him to end up like he did almost ending the world.

See Hellboy wanted his own son not to hate humans, not even got through the torment he and Liz once faced. It wasn't until Henry was 13th birthday Hellboy had found out Henry was 'seeing' Yig Lingla of the Tyun clan of ancient Japan. So he told Henry to call it off or else. Henry knew what or else met for him since he had spent 6 years in Mexico after his 5th birthday being tested on like a lab rat.

"He looks likes you the time you went to see Liz."Meryes voice broke his train of thought.

"Yeah right!" Hellboy blow a huge puff of smoke into Meryes' face.

"You can't stop him red." Meyers fanned the smoked away.

"Try me!" Hellboy puts the cigar out on his stone arm turning around toward the med-lab door.

Henry sat there on the chair watching Yig stare back at him drawing his picture since she was art genius.

"Heard you got bitten!" Yig playing with her pencil.

"No, not really I shoot him in the head twice before he could -!"Hellboy cut off Henry when he stomped in the entrance.

Yig got up slowly sadden when Hellboy gave Henry and her his sorrowful expression. Henry pushed himself off the chair, as Abe and Dr.Sai Na looked the other way. Henry graved his shirt walking passed Yig toward his father.


	2. surprise love!

Henry was laying in his room watching the painted sky on his ceiling thinking of when he watched Liz his mother paint it there. She told Hellboy she always wanted to expend her artic talents.

He was only 2 when that happens; trying to talk wasn't really challenge for him after learning how to walk.

He then rolled over to the left wall where he saw out the one-way mirror window placed they're by agent Meyer's orders. He could see the agents, translators, F.B.I workers, and other people just walk by. Then he rolled over to his right to come face to face with his fish aquarium with very rare and exotic 'fish' were kept.

"You all right Jr?" gilly pressed on to the glass of the tank.

"You know doing that isn't helping me. Don't call me that gilly!"He sat up right leaning on his headboard.

She was gilly found over the coast of Mexico after the coast guard doing drug trade undercover sting spotted illegal boat fishing. She had gotten caught in the nets trying to save a dolphin .she became Henry 15th birthday gift after the B.P.R.D got hold of her when Dee Dee's devil slayer team took out the boat crew.

That and ever since Henry was a child he loved fish more then his dad's cats. So he would surf the Internet looking for fish pictures, video clips, songs, poems, and even stories about mermaids. It wasn't until his 4th birthday that he got a tank in the right side of his room just empty waiting to be filled.

"Your dad bust you again!" she pushed off the glass.

"Yeah all she was doing was drawing my picture gilly!"Henry started messing around with his braid.

He hated the fact he had to wear his hair in a ponytail like his father or at least even having it long. Yig was the only one who told he look mature with it braid not in a pony tail. So he wore like that since the day she said that to him.

"Will you know his trying to protect you jr." she twirling in the water.

"By reaping me from the only girl I may have feelings for!"Henry blush full of angry.

"No by saving you from the great depression that fellows!" sticking out her tongue.

"All right say that when the only light in coming from he top side of your tank." now on his feet gripping the curtain rope that covers the tank.

Then he heard a knock on his door that went from soft to hard, as he was about to cover the glass .so he lets go of the rope as gilly stopped chewing her hair shaking with the fear of the darkness.

"Sorry but you have to-!"Henry was cut off when he opened the door as Yig stood there holding a shoebox.

An orange cat with black paws and white patch over his left eye rubbing Yig's right arm.

"I entered the picture I drew of you in a art show that was started two years ago for students like me to get a scholarship." she handed his the she box.

Yig loved to enter art shows to win or just to have fun for a chance, as a changeling she always hated being use by the B.P.R.D as a under cover agent. Always changing her self, getting out of trouble.

"Wow! Uh…you caught in my under wear." he blushed hiding behind the door.

"Here it's the blue ribbon I got along with a ipod .I down loaded your favorite songs." she was still holding the shoe box up to his face.

"What's the box for?" he take it letting her see him in his under wear.

"You better put some pants on jr."She kissed him on the cheek then she turned to walk away.

"Wait please don't go!" He had placed the shoebox on his bed-graved Yig's wrist still in his underwear.

She turned around to see the lonely look in his eyes as his tail scared the orange cat with black paws and white patch over his left away. She takes her shoes off outside his room. Henry runs over toward his desk chair where he laid his clothes for the day.

It was like this for them ever since Henry hit his teens, and so on and so on. Yig always loved seeing Henry in the early morning off guard or half asleep at meetings dreaming of out doing his father.

"You should at least put my picture by your bed." she watches him pull his pants on.

"Sorry…I was just ….am…you know thinking!" slamming on to his bed fully clothed.

Yig then laid there on the left side smiling watching him just babble on and on knowing he wouldn't stop talking.

"I hope entering the picture I made of you in the art show was a good thing?" she sleepily said yawning.

"That was great! You won first place right!" looking down at his feet as his tail swings back and forth on the bed.

She waves her head up and down eyes closed smiling as he lays on the right side by her .He takes her hand as she starts to fall a sleep on the bed explaining how and where the art show took place.

Everybody knows that Yig and Henry would lie in the some bed together all the time after something of great jot or sorrow happen. It all happen when Liz first caught Henry sleeping on the floor of his room. As yig had fallen asleep on his bed hugging her devil doll.


	3. secrects

With in the confinements of the library laid purea dressed in white clothing with her wings closed and hair in loose braids. She sleeps upon the velvet sofa after the last experiments on her ended for the day. Henry watched her after switching abe's reading material out as gilly swims around beside abe with in his tank.

"she been like that for hours now."gilly watched.

"atleast she breathing."abe guessed.

"not helping either one of you."henry swings his tail back foruth.

He had helped his aunt from the medical lads they stuck her in for the experiments they ran on her new found abilities. It was keeping this a secret form hellboy that was getting hard for him and volcan no thanks to purea's request. Then there was the fact henry was still working through his emotion problems of his own(he was blaming him self for what happen to liz).

"where is everyone else?"asked gilly looking around the room.

"out, sleeping, or doing something."henry opened each book.

"seems we're the only ones here then."abe blinked.

"glad to know."gilly swims around him.

That when abe caught the girl by her hand with smile upon his face pulling her into a tight hug with one arm while pointing to one of open books. There henry stood with those sad eyes like the day they found they his mother.

_That day..._

_meeting at their secret place since he was older was a basic routine for the young half-ling after meeting with his father. If only he knew that faceless man were harming his mother who wasn't given a chance to fight back(someone knocked her out from behind). It when he got there in a human disguise only to be handle back by human police. He could see the dump truck from the BPRD was near by with dee dee and her team out hanging the crime scene._

_The young one was found by his uncle and aunt who were in charge for watching him for the week afterward. It was then he wanted to be apart of the experimental growth hormone project that turned him into the teen he was today. Through out that time he started carrying feelings of heavy pain and suffering with no body to talk to ._

_The end..._

"hmmmmmm..."pura awoke.

Rubbing her eyes so she could see more clearly a familiar vibe hit the women head on as she stared at henry. the last thing she remembered was her telling her him to place her on this sofa for her to rest and him so stay and watch her.

"you alright?"she asked out loud.

Henry who wasn't listening to her all since the boy was testing his new MP3 player out for the 1st time in weeks. So he removed the head phones that were laying in his ears to hear the gentle voice of his aunt.

"um...hey."he wasn't really comfortable.

"what time is it?"she looked around.

"1:17 am."gilly reads off the clock.

"that late!"purea was stunned.

"yeah."henry yawned.

"young man you should be in bed."she notice .

That when she was touched about he said about watching her until volcan showed up or she had the strength to move on her own. abe then suggested henry get some sleep him self bring up his mood from eailer.

"dera it wasn't your fault."purea looked to him.

"..."henry gave abe a death glare.

"hehehe!"giggled gilly.

That when purea got to her unstable feet trying to find her balance as she neared the teen boy with each step she took. Henry then sighed knowing his aunt was still being effected by the chemicals that were still in her system. Getting to his feet quickly he meets her half way as he reached out and lets her fall into his arms.

"thanks you i maybe a little tipsy still."she smiled.

"yeah tipsy."henry picked her up bridal style.

She then sighed once again going on the men that hurt liz and what happen couldn't be stopped even if her was there. She made sure to tell him and make it clear his mother was still alive thanks to help of others.

"you know your mother doesn't like seeing you like this."she reached up to him.

"yeah same goes for you."he started walking.

"i know."she sighed.

This where henry said good bye to the people in tank knowing gilly wanted to hang more with her crush before going back to her own tank. He felt some how half relived of his heavy pain knowing purea was right. It wasn't his fault that his mother was hurt that day by those humans upon waiting for him then. So he smiled as his used his tail to enter the code on the key pad opening the doors to creature containment.

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

the doors to creature containment area

they were heading to the safe as he made sure his MP3 player was tuck away in his pant pocket for the night. He allowed gilly to stay with abe for the night telling her to return to her tank in after noon of the next day. He felt purea shift in his arms some requesting they go the med-wing coma ward to visit liz.

"alright."he agreed.

"yay!"she smiled.

All he could was start walking to the empty safe where his father was either wide a awake or asleep in that empty bed. Since his mother went into eternal sleep his father had been alone for so long with only him and others as company. It was hard the teen some times to even be in same room with him with reminders of his mother there.

"mom!"he sighed.

He heard the doors close behind him as he was half way there trying to not to drop his aunt as he neared the safe's door. Sometimes he would find liz wide awake at this time leaving the safe to spend time with others, or taking pictures of people on grave shift.

"let me."purea adjusted her self in his arms.

With out even using his key to open the safe with the use of his tail purea used her bond with her brother to do so. That telepathic bond her and her brother shared for so long was still going on strong even at times like this. She thought that maybe hellboy knew of what was taking place with her body and mind during those trying times.

"what do i tell him?"he asked worried.

"about you depressed about you mom."she wondered.

"no about you."he gave ger blank face.

"oh..."she got it.

Before any thing could be said the safe opened revealing a boxer clad hellboy surrounded by all kinds of cats. Purea waved to him hiding the two medical bracelets the rests on her right wrist that came in red and white coloring style. Henry just swings his tails trying to think of something to to say where standing in his father's shadow.

"what with rube wake up call?"hellboy looked them over.

"either you remove me from your son's arms and help me in or else."purea's coldly stated.

Henry got chills as his tail swings back and fourth from the heated tension between the two siblings scared. Purea explained henry was watching her for volcan and she didn't want to be away form him since he mad no motherly figure in his life right now. Some how that may have worked as hellboy relived his son of her.

"head to bed slugger."hellboy lets him walk past.

"thanks ."he walked through all the cats.

"henry!"purea called to him.

When he turned around to face her he smiled as she reminds him it wasn't his fault while tossing the rosy his father wore to him. With the words when your ready to know about your grandfather followed shortly afterward. Hellboy slammed the safe shut after placing his sister on the ground when henry made it safely to his room.

"sorry about the night mare i sent."she tried to stand.

"next time skip the night mare all together."he meant it .

"fine ..."she rolled her eyes at him.

Hellboy could only yawn knowing wanting to get into it tonight as he offered liz's side of bed to his sister. He placed her upon his bed gently since was still weak for reasons she was dead set on not telling him. After removing her boots as she brought up the henry's emotional state of late as the weight shifted on other side of that bed. Hellboy agreed to talk to the boy the next day since both of them had some issues to work through. She was happy about that as she laid facing him in comfortable position with smile on her face.

"night brother."purea drifted off to sleep.

As she went to world of dreams hellboy reached out to her right wrist pushing back the sleeve that covered the bands. He sighed knowing the experiments on her had started up again as he scoped her up in his arms.

"night sis!"he looked to her face.

He held her with his massive stone hand remembering how weak she was always got during these 'experiments'. That when liz in that room appeared into his mind making his grip on her body tighten some. They both meant a lot to him as the only living family he had to hang on to after his father's death.

So after asking him self what he was going to do for now he drifted off to sleep him self with his sister curled up in his arms. She smiled knowing tomorrow hellboy was going to 'visiting' the research team who been 'observing ' her .

It was the next morning that all from the night before had visited liz as volcan took hold of purea from then on. It was the human researchers that been in charge of testing out purea's new found abilities that got short end of meeting her brother .it was from then on her or members of the family were allowed to supervise the testing upon her. it was also then the liz started showing signs of being consciousness with eye movements and finger flicking.


	4. waking past!

Liz was in a white room with the walls and ceiling going on and on as she walked and walked hearing a beeping .she was wearing a sun dress white and barefooted as the beeping got louder and louder.

"Hello anyone there?" She he voice echoed through the room.

Liz then remembered her litte 9-year-old Henry talking about the new girl Ying still hitting him over the head. When Hellboy would spend time with Henry in the morning before he would go on his mission.

Liz's lifeless body lay there on the med-lab bed with a machine that kept breathing for her. The IV of food going through her veins as the heart beat mentor beeps every 5 secs, as Dr.Sai Na looks over tissues samples from the vampire nest missions two days ago she still hasn't forgiven Hellboy for.

"Morning Junu." Purea floated in with her wings folded.

Purea is Hellboy's sister and only friend since he was a child and grow up; she had come to earth after being sent to heaven by professor broom. They are the same age but very opposite of each other. She an angel was found the day(the day they also found hellboy).

Her whole name is Purea Marine Broom age N/A., golden blond hair with yellow eyes. She shares a very special link with Hellboy since their childhood.

"Not now I've got to view and organize these burn vampire remains Purea." She wheeled her chair over to the 6th microscope.

"Liz doing alright?" Purea turned her head toward the coma ward door.

"No still in vegetative state for the passed 7 years Miss. Broom." Dr.Sai Na switched out the slide.

Liz had been in a vegetative state for 7 the years she hadn't seen Henry grow up at all. Dr.Sai Na had become part of the B.P.R.D after what happen in Moscow so long ago. She is the one keeping Liz alive through a lot new liquid medicines, new kinds of processors, and newest discoveries in the medical world.

Hellboy would visit Liz anytime he got with that painful string in his heart not knowing when she'll wake. Be had blamed him self for what happen to liz so long ago that he tried his best raise henry as his father before him.

Then a heavy breathing sound followed by a grasping sound with a crashing sound from the coma ward was heard.

"God damn!" Dr.Sai Na ran leaving her chair spinning.

"Please doctor don't use his holy name in vein like that!" Purea coming from behind her through the coma ward doorway.

"Mrs. broom ….wow!" Dr.sai Na stood there looking at Liz lay there holding her breathing tube.

"Oh Liz I knew you would come back." Purea claps in her hands in celebration.

"Seems all looks normal from this point I'll just check you Liz, talk to agent Meyers, and see if you can't return to your life." Dr.Sai Na writing something down on her medical chart.

Purea had floated out off med-lab to tell anyone who was up at 11:00 at night that Liz had come back.

"Check mate!" Abe placed the knight by the king.

"Man!" Henry slapped him-self in the face.

"Here you go abe!" Yig handed Abe a rotten egg.

"Thank you Ying." Abe took it from her hands.

"Hey don't make any move Abe you know she's mine!" Henry ready to smash his face in.

"Poor thing his just like his father in some ways." Abe started to eat the rotten egg.

"Well at least his hair is from his mother! " Purea floated in to the library smiling.

"Thanks didn't want any of that." Henry was holding Ying in his arms.

"Seems you have good news." Abe blinked turning his head toward Purea's smiling.

Henry started to kiss Yig who was holding him and trying to listen to purea and Abe's conversation. It was like this with him since they're first kiss on the B.P.R.D roof when he was 15 years old.

"Liz just wake up like that?" Abe stunned by the news.

"Yes when I came into the room she had pulled off her breathing mask all by her-self." Purea explaining what had happen.

"Well I better get down there to asset the doctor."Abe started to walk.

Ever since purea and Abe could remember they were the best friends for when it came to talking of the brains their conversation would last for hours on end. It was like that when they first meet to Hellboy even got why purea would want or like talking to Abe.

"Henry go you're her son." Ying smiled.

"How about …I mean…you and dad…uhhh." Henry still holding Ying with his hand placed mid-way on her back.

"Go!" she was undoing his grip on her.

For him to know his mother was wake like this was real heart pulling for him since he was only 9 years old. He could remember like it just happen:

Their Hellboy sat on the couch where he and Liz would sit Henry in her lap watching dumb and dumber for 5th time before Henry had to go bed. Hellboy holding Liz's camera she would use take pictures of Hellboy and Henry playing together before Hellboy would leave for his mission. The private times Hellboy would share with Liz as Dee Dee was forced to baby-sit Henry.

"Daddy I do something wrong again?" Litter Henry's voice was heard from in front of him.

"No slugger its not you." Hellboy looked up to see his son holding his white polkaed dotted ball with ball stripes.

Hellboy took Henry into his lap knowing what would happen if he told the truth to the litter one. So Henry after what Hellboy told him didn't stop crying in to the night until after he promised his father he would grow up really fast. Now back to the present please!

Liz had time to visit with purea and Dee Dee until Henry came to take her back to the 'safe' where they're home was.

"Look at you!" She hugged Henry.

"Missed you mom." He hugged her.

Henry had blamed him self a lot for what happen to her being so young and always wondering off .Yig was so close to him because she was the only one that had been their for Henry since what happen to Liz.

"How did you grow so fast?"She started to cry looking him over.

"Telling agent Meyers to speed up my growth or just being a half-ling I guess." inching the back of his head.

Liz's tears stopped when Hellboy appeared stunned to see her hugging Henry once more .so he left them alone to be Ying on the roof of B.P.R.D so he and she would watch the stars together.


	5. morning start

Henry's alarm clock had gone off at 5:30 in the morning with 'your not the only one' playing at full blast. He rolled over toward the right where Yig's picture on the night stand laid half asleep remembering what his father and mother told him of how they came to be since being half sleep wasn't really helping him. He could remember it like it just happen:

"Slugger that's why I'm so protative of your mother…"Hellboy held Liz closer to his body.

"Uh…so that's why I'm here?" Henry watched his parents look at each other.

"Yes, sweetie." Liz smiled leaning into Hellboy's grip.

"So you guys were good friends ever since you were little. After that major event happened with you guys falling in love afterward, I came was made. Makes me want to shot my-self." Henry kept saying after the fact.

"Henry!" Liz madly yelled after hearing that.

"Slugger you gone nuts!"Hellboy looked at him like lost his brain.

"She has uncontrollable pyrokenesis.you're a …a…a…a…demon come on!" Henry started to point.

After that Henry was sent to his room for the rest of night, so he talked to gilly until he went to sleep. Back to the present.

"45-32-87 no .98-54-98 no." Hydro was outside Henry's room trying to remember the key pass code.

"No hydro its 4-2-0-9-5-1-."Liz typed in the numbers on the keypad.

Hydro never could remember anything with a code in it even if his life had to save by it. Hydro was the one who always woke Henry up since yig wasn't allowed to be around Henry because of Hellboy.

"What you doing here anyway Hydro?" Liz watched him almost open the door.

"Its sort of my job to wake Henry up for the Meetings. "He mumbled under his breath standing between Henry's room and the living room hallway.

It was always like Henry to sleep in on weekdays ever since his 10th birthday when hellboy stopped waking him up. He hated getting up early anyway knowing he would come to face to face with his father, purea or Abe talking about advance math theory problems and deep secrets about famous smart people.

"Hydro get lost." Henry started to hug his pillow wrapped up in his sheets.

"Time to wake up sweetie its 5:35."She looked over at his clock radio.

"Fine! I'm up mom!" he started pulling off the sheets still hugging the pillow.

"Something just came up! So Meyers called a meeting and wants every body their sweetie!" Liz saw Henry starring at her.

"Leave please!" he was still covering him self with his pillow.

"What's wrong?" Liz started to make Henry's bed.

"…In my under wear, any thing else you wantta know about me!" he blushed thinking how stupid he was sounding right then.

"Alright but don't be late for the meeting!" Liz had repeated her self-fluffing up his stuffed devil doll.

She then lefted him to get him-self together for the meeting or at least hurry before they send in Dee Dee. Henry undressed completely and got into the shower before turning on the hot and cold-water controls. Henry snatched a bar of soap that was on one of the ledges in the bathtub .the shape remember him of Yig's face knowing when he got older he would totally not allowed to see her.

Its when he was done he started to think about his future with yig and how it want be like his father's and mother's past.

Henry stood in front of the misted mirror and whipped the cloud away with a towel. After awhile of looking at his face, and the like, he got dressed when Dee Dee knocked on the bathroom door with another female talking to her.

"Why don't you shove it Dee Dee!" holding his pillow over his chest, he made his way out of the restroom. A stream of mist poured out the doorway the very minute the door was slang opened.

"On the way to your room Henry yig got leeched to me!" Dee Dee pointed in back of her yig hugging his devil doll.

"Hi!"She waved wearing her B.P.R.D uniform.

"Yig hey!"He walked over toward her stuffing a pillow into Dee Dee's face.

Henry had hated Dee Dee ever since he could walk on his own or even the first combat lesson she had given him. Dee Dee was the few 'people' at the B.P.R.D that were truly Henry's friends.

Its what the human agents working for the B.P.R.D didn't know about her .she was a vampire .she had turned her back on his own kind to be became a demon hunter and fall in love with a werewolf clan leader.

"Set here!" yig shoved over making a place on the bed for Henry.

"Missed you!" he stood there looking down into her eyes.

"Come on you two we have a meeting to go to. "Dee Dee throw the pillow down with a huge hole bitten into it.

"I said before: can it or my father would love to know why theirs a dead vampire in my room." he had faced her making very unhappy expression.

"Henry come on!" Yig's voice caught his attention.

"Alright yig."He leaned in to get his morning kiss that would make his morning.

"Mr.meyres is going to kill me if you're late for your first mission meeting."Dee Dee watched Henry pull yig off the bed in to his arms smiling.


	6. father's feelings

Henry leaning in his chair waiting for the meeting to start trying not to throw up when from Dee Dee eating straight from a blood bag.

"That's disgusting Dee dee."Yig walked in to the meeting room covering her eyes.

"Coming from a Japanese freak who was going to be sold off to perverted freak In England." Dee Dee upper lip covered in blood.

"Thanks a lot Dee Dee but not helping." she had sat down by Henry with her eyes still covered.

It was like this every time with Dee Dee she was told to drink out of the tube but instead she would drain the blood from the bag not even spilling a drop. Someone would try to tell her to stop, but she would bring a bad thing up about him or her out the window it went.

"When is this going to start?" Henry waved his tail back and forth.

"Soon henry."Yig rolled her chair in back of him to rebraid his hair.

"I'm got woken up by my dad yig."He tried to turn his head.

"So just be lucky you have one!" she pulled his head around back to him facing Abe and Dr.Sai Na on the other side.

"He been working out yig, his smell hit me before I even could cover my face with my pillow." diving his face into his hands.

"At least he didn't pull you out like he use to." Abe watched yig tie up his hair.

"Well at least your mother had a great time with your dad last night." Purea sat down near Dee Dee who started on her 2nd bag.

Meyers was setting up since he came in late no thanks to Liz needing to talk to him about Henry and yig. Meyers was left in charge of the B.P.R.D when they couldn't find anyone else to take over the late professor broom. And holding the 'freaks' (that's what the humans called Hellboy and the others).

Henry had a hard time getting use to having yig and hydro around as friends with every human agent wanting to know what or where he came from. Aside from the fact Purea became apart of Henry's life after his mother went into coma.

"Done!"Yig then sat down by Henry.

"Can we get started here? I'm to kill something other then a demon agent meryes!"Dee Dee throws the tore up blood bag in the trashcan.

"Sorry about that everybody lets begin now." he signaled purea to turn off the light s as Henry took yig's hand.

They were information by a vampire terrorist group that stole a nuclear waste 3 weeks ago. They call them selves the 'pure blood' meaning they will finish god mission of flooding the earth once more .the leader was a ex-cercal killer that turned him self into a vampire for the immortality.

The CIA and the FBI lost track of them 2 weeks into the nuclear waste being stolen. Along with 3 undercover cops being found with no blood and there hearts missing from them.

"Did I miss anything!" Hellboy comes in as always late.

Agent Meyers to happen before the one with the 'humans' changed the meetings. Lets just say the non-humans really didn't like getting the short end of the stick when they were sent out on missions. Hellboy would always come late no matter what the excuse or time was set.

"Your right on time dad!" Henry had turned his head the other way unwrapping yig's hand.

Hellboy sat by Henry putting out his cigar since half in their hated the way it smelled or just can't breath right with him smoking it. Yig then switch sits with finta as Henry curled up his tail. The meeting went on as it always did with agent Meyers explaining the so-called purpose of the vampires' terrorists.

"What's eating you slugger?" Hellboy whispered to Henry.

"Nothing!" Henry was facing the slide show.

"Not like you walked in on me and mother slugger."Hellboy joked.

" Trying to give me those nightmares again." Henry had recrossed his arms.

It was like these for Henry every morning not wanting to face or talk to his father after being woken up by him .it all started week after Liz was placed in coma, henry started sleeping in from crying him self to sleep that night. Hellboy would walked in to the room the next day and wake Henry up telling him his not the only one in pain.

"Slugger come on!" Hellboy had leaned closer to him.

"That's the meeting for today everyone .se you at the mission site." Agent Meyers gave everyone their farewell.

Every body left, but Henry was still there with his father trying to think of how he could get rid of him.

"You dad! "Henry had turned and yells at him.

"Sorry to get your knot in bunch slugger, but just worried about you."Hellboy puts his cigar out.

"Uh...thanks dad." Henry had calm down from the look on Hellboy's face.

Henry explained to his father that he stuck when waking him up. You should have seen how relieved Hellboy was to hear that. They talked until around 1:00p.m when they ended it with hug.

Hellboy then pulled Henry in the shoulder glad that he was okay on the way back to the 'safe'. You see as Henry was young hellboy's personality changed when Liz went in coma, Henry being born, raising Henry with out Liz until now, his sister's pain, and the new rules set down about the non-humans.


	7. gilly's crush

Henry was watching 'your not the only one' music video after getting back from a illegal blood and drug ring run by vampire drug lord named 'ling'. Who marked the B.P.R.D for taking him done after the devil team tracked him down.

"Knock knock!" Dee Dee opens the door.

"Was wrong this time fang face?" he throws a pillow at her face.

"Its vampire Henry, not fang face." she catches the pillow with her right hand.

Dee Dee had I explained before was vampire yes a vampire who was worked with the F.B.I on very complex cases. That had to involve her own kind as the non-humans well tell if you're 'willing' to ask them.

"What are doing I here any way fang face?" he curled up his tail.

"Are you alright?"She sat down at the foot of his bed.

"Seeing my father get shut at, hydro turn vampire's to puddles of blood, and aunt purea bitten more then once. What would you think fang face?" he had sat up to face Dee Dee.

Dee Dee then gave Henry her 'don't even do there smile as gilly watched them talk holding a heart shaped gift in her arms. She then got up from the bed knowing Henry wouldn't want out carry on their conversation. Leaving him to face the tank and the two-way mirror in his own self-pity for screwing up on the 2nd mission once more.

See Henry would always go after the leader of the bad guys the B.P.R.D had to take down. Always hydro and Hellboy had to go find as the devil hunter team cover them as they searched. Then he would get treated for any broken bones or other injures to him self as his father, purea, his mother, or agent Meyers would him the speech of never doing it again.

"She gone gilly?"Henry looked at his mermaid.

"Yes sir."Gilly watched the door fanning her self with the heart shaped gift.

"This a new secret gift to Abe again?" Henry signaled her to put it in the vacuum tube.

The day gilly was brought into the B.P.R.D she shard a tank for about 5 weeks with Abe as Henry's was getting ready for her. She had fallen for Abe with out telling him so as she spent the five weeks with him. Ever since Henry's birthday Abe had been getting secret admire gifts even he couldn't find out who was sending them to him.

"One of those times gilly you do this your self." he waved the heart shape gift at her.

"Not like any legs jr."She sakes her tail at Henry.

"Don't go their fish for brains." Henry was going to walk out the door.

Before gilly could back at him he slammed the door to her knowing she couldn't do anything about it in the first place. She was always kept alone in the tank with no friends but fish that through she was too snobby for them .so they didn't talk to her when she was placed in the tank in the 1st place.

Henry then placed the gift by the rotten eggs bowl holding his nose so the stick wouldn't knock him out. He hated the way they were just left uncovered my Meyers a lot since he doing a lot with doctor around.


	8. stun time

Well to day was valentines day for god's sake the one day of Henry life where getting near yig the love of his life, the girl he loved since before being born, the changeling he would die for, was hard to get to at.

Yig would be forced to go to Chinatown to see the head of Tyun clan to talk about her future after she was about to be sold off to a man In England. She wanted to give Henry her gift like she would every year since the fist day they met.

"Men I hate this gillly!"Henry had pulled on his 'rock on ' shirt.

Henry had just come out of the shower as yig was leaving for the meeting with head of Tyun clan.

"Jr! Be happy your father and mother are…Uh…. being together after so long."She spins in her tank.

"Why can't the head of Tyun clan talk to her on a non-holiday?" Henry slammed down on to his bed mad.

"Yeah right ….my parents left a week ago to reconnected a week after mom recovered from her coma. Meyers left my aunt in charge to spend time with that new wife of his." Henry then looked at picture of yig.

At the last B.P.R.D party with C.I.A agents and other people from other departments their. Meyers met a leggy green eyed brown haired female agent names Kathy Marie cooper from the F.B.I. they got to talking after the party took place in the med-wing.

Since then they saw each day in and day out for 2 years, then one night Meyers popped the question to her when 11 year old Henry called her 'mommy'. They were married at the B.P.R.D two months later. She became the new senior agent for the B.PR.D getting along with everybody.

Gilly didn't even want to get in to that with Henry knowing he wouldn't even give Abe her love note.

So Henry lay down on his bed reaching out for his pillow thinking of a way to leave with out being caught by Dee Dee or purea.

"Keep your clothes on!" Dee Dee kinked henrys door in.

"I'm not in the mood fang face!" Henry groaned with his face in the pillow.

"Oh…. great your wearing nothing but your boxers and a t-shirt."She leaned on the doorway.

"Like putting pants on is getting me anywhere." Henry started thinking how to kill Dee Dee.

Dee Dee then walked over to his bed as he rolled over throwing insult after insult at her .she the slowly sat down watching his tail whip back and forth as he went on the yig should have her own freedom.

"Here I am, a vampire working with humans, her own devil hunter unit, and still they got me taking care of a half breed demon with no manners for his elders!" she was squeezing the hell out of Henry's tail.

Henry felt the pain letting go of his pillow wanting to kink Dee Dee in the face for what she doing.

"Come on you know that I have my father's pain resistant robo bloodsucker." Henry pulled his tail back.

"Look purea sent me in here to see if you're alright?"She softly signed watching tears come from his eyes.

"Um…. I'm fine." Henry wiped them away.

"Get dressed your coming with me!" Dee Dee had gotten up throwing his pants over his face.

You see Dee Dee secretly cared for Henry like he was her own child in ways nobody would under stand. She had watched him grow up through the pain of mother's coma, his father's pain of watching Liz lifeless in coma, falling slowly in love with yig, and about to face the one men that killed Hellboy's father soon.

She left turned around as Henry pulled him self-together thinking that she may kill him after they leave his room.

"Where we going?" he zipped up his pants.

"Out!"She looked at Gilly pointing to a red envople.

Henry tying up his boots sitting on the bed as Dee Dee made her way to the table that held gilly's food, change of clothes, and other things Henry kept.

"Give that to Abe please." she watched Dee Dee picked up the red envople.

"This is going to Abe right." Dee Dee fanned it above Henry fan.

Gilly scared and wanting to get out yelled out yes as Henry was fully dressed looking for his coat. Dee Dee finds he coat hanging on the left side of his bed, and tossed it to him. The coat lands on his head when he looked up from looking through his closet and under his bed.

They leave his room, as Gilly floats they're thinking that Abe must have found out it were her who was sending him the notes. Before Dee Dee left with Henry she handed Abe the note.

"Gilly's the one!" Dee Dee turned to walk away.

Abe stood there holding the note surprised a mermaid of all things was the one that was sending these notes.


	9. angel's heart

Dr.Sai Na was siting surrounded by every non-human agent of B.P.R.D shaking like crazy trying not to spill her tea. Meyers sat in front of her shocked at the news she just gave him hours before during her rounds in the cold body storage.

"you sure Rasputin's body is gone?"meyres nervelessly spoke watching her eyes .

"I'm sure that body is long gone." she looked up at him.

See one of the cold storage units Rasputin's body laid dead of coarse for it to be looked over for further medical purposes. Now its gone and bellboy and henry are in big trouble since his free now with urea as his next mark.

In purea's room...

she was wrapped in her husband's arms a sleep since it was 4:00 in the early morning when Dr.Sai Na found his body missing. Then the room grew cold when purea a woke watching her doors open slowly with chills running down her spine.

"love what's wrong?" her husband awoke with her trying to get free of his grip.

"volcan his here!"she pressed her self into his chest.

"no wonder the temperature has gone down." he rose from the bed.

He pulled the covers back letting go of her as the shadows them selves wrapped around his body forming his clothes. The white pieces of light from purea's head tied them selves around volcan's hair forming a pony tail. So purea just stayed in that bed with her wings closed covering her self with the sheets.

"child you have grown into beautiful creature!"his voice shook her bones.

"volcan!"she whispered into the darkness when the lights were shut off.

"shhhh! I'm here!"his arms wrapped around her once more.

"my whole name ."she was getting free.

"Purea marine broom,and stop trying to get away my angel."he took her hands in his .

She then knew it was volcan the ex-dragon lord she married that professor broom never liked for a son-in-law. They met in japan when purea went there for high school during a shrine's festival on helloween night. Everybody knew that Rasputin could even say purea's full name without his feelings of killing her surfacing.

" Rasputin leave now!"volcan lights every light in the room .

There he was in front of the fireplace looking at purea's and volcan's wedding picture framed along side liz's and hellboy's wedding picture. He was wearing scrubs with no shoes and y shape cut on his chest. He was looking at the family picture of pure,hellboy, and professor broom in a meadow back ground.

"you should be dead!" Rasputin turned to her.

"sorry faith had other plans for her."volcan right hand lights up.

"I'm not that little girl anymore."she held up a necklace.

"one press of this and all will be here to take you down."she pressed on the necklace.

purea then placed her feet on the ground as her clothes changed to the light that hit her closed wings.

"I'm only here to see how you grown." Rasputin looks into her eyes.

"do what you did liz those years ago with that kiss." her face became enraged.

"child how as it been ?"he picked the family picture of pure,hellboy, and professor broom .

"when you did she burned down the hospital, killing dozens of people, and making her feel more terrible about her self."purea replayed the whole scene in both they're head.

"bring up the past will not help this time."he turned to volcan.

"using people like that is what makes me want to slay people like you!"dee- dee's voice came from top of him.

Their she was sitting on the mantle holding her dragon dagger in her mouth covered in dust ready to attack. They could see she came through the a/c ducts after the red alert was sent out in the B.P.R.D when the body went missing. Rasputin couldn't believe a vampire like dee-dee was working with humans in the first place.

Soon she made him feel real pain slicing and dicing his sorry butt as volcan got purea out of that room safely. Rasputin got away using the fire from the fireplace as a portal to the outside world where Eliza and his flesh puppet were waiting.


	10. monster recipe part1

purea and henry sat there at the table in the break room across from each other in the early morning .it was like this with them ever since she was put n charge of him while his parents went away for personal reasons.

"so how did that Rasputin get stopped?"henry tried staring up a conversation with her.

"he was stopped by the team."she stirs her milk.

"great i wish he would take you."he watches walk in .

"screw you auntie's boy."she hissed at him.

"dee-dee !henry!not to day!"purea yelled madly at them.

so henry cooled it as dee dee backed off from him and her sitting on on the left side of the table with a blood bag. henry looks the other way as she bites in to it not spilling one drip of blood looking at purea. she just sat there looked at the way dee dee looked at her stuffing her self with blood fresh from the blood bank.

henry could feel the tension building up between them just staring back and forth at into their eyes. so he got out of there before bad happen like it all ways did between them so early in the morning at this time. yig and hydro ran passed him in uniform a worried looked upon her face carrying something in her hands that shocked henry.

so he ran after them toward the library where meyres was talking with F.B.I special internal affairs, Aaron freemen, talking over something important. they were happy to see yig and hydro running through the doors .

"well...!"Mr. freemen looked at them.

"he got it."he watched yig start crying.

"damn!"mr.freeman punched the wall.

"what you guys talking about?"henry butted in .

"hen hen."yig turned hugged him.

"Rasputin got the translated information on Egyptian stone slab."meyres sounded sad.

"so what?"henry was hugging yig.

"because that Egyptian stone slab was a monster recipe."hydro faced him.

"me and hydro's mission was to bring the stone slab and the translation here for further research."yig looked from henry.

see while henry was getting ready for his day that morning yig and hydro were up bright and early at the museum. they were to bring a Egyptian stone slab and the translation to the B.P.R.D for further studying. everything went wrong when Rasputin came from no where with his bitch and flesh puppet at his side.

they took the Egyptian stone slab and the translation fighting off the team that came with yig and hydro. yig then had a hard time explaining over her head set to hq who stole the Egyptian stone slab and the translation papers. while hydro tarted cracking down on where abouts of the hide out. henry that held yig close to him after she told him what happen to her.

mr.freeman and meyres left the room for the meeting that was sent for the humans to take action about what happen. henry on the other hand was not letting go of yig when she tried getting loose.

"Henry... can't... breath." her breath slowed down.

"henry let go before she dies."hydro saw her turn blue.

"sorry!"he lets go.

"thanks hydro."yig smiled at him.

"you alright?"he watched her sit down.

"getting our asses handed to us by a zombie, seeing dee dee's team in action,and loosing something of great importance a breeze."she tried to sound happy.

"at least you came back in one piece."henry tried to smiled around her.

all she could do was make him sit by her ,forcedly kiss henry against his will ,and smile as his hands went up her shirt trying to undo her bra. but he gave up when she told him it was in the front. while hydro was watched wanting to shot his brains out for even standing there in the first place. as that was that happening in a old warehouse off into he port #13 at 12:00 pm during a mild storm.

a slashed up picture of the crew from the B.P.R.D. hangs on the a dart bored with darts sticking out of every bodies head. the a blond headed women with a hammer that hits the wall leaving a huge hole behind.

laying on a table was the translated papers and a list of the materials beside watch agents namenon-humans. a blade was sticking out of the top of the list covered in blood dripping on to the paper it self. laughing was soon followed when a map of the B.P.R.D. hangs off the edge of the table.

back at the B.P.R.D. purea all the sudden got chills up her very spine while passing the bored room where all the non-humans were holding there meeting.

"darling."volcan's voice caught her attention.

"what?"she turned to him.

"whats wrong this time?"he walked to her.

"the chills."she looked worried.

volcan knew when purea got chills something bad was going down that had to do with everyone. so he took her to see meyres and Kathy who was with mr.freeman talking about the matter at hand. as that went on henry and yig gave up making out to scrapped off Gilly scales before abe got to her.

gilly sat on a platform holding a pillow in pain with a sharp bladed object pressed into her tail. then the person using the would clean the blade above a jar that was half way filled with dried up scales. the people would masks with protective gloves for the slimy sweat not to get to their skin.

then after that the would have to cut edges off her fine that were sharp as a knife able to cut a human hand off. now she would have to get a shot in her butt by one of the people for that to happen. sometimes the shot didn't help to where she would scream during the whole thing before getting stuffed in her mouth.

"we're almost done."henry cut the last fin.

"there."yig pulled the towel from her mouth.

"thank you ."she hugged henry.

she jumped into the water of her tank as yig closed the jar of mermaid scales when henry took a steel brush to his face. yig then placed the jar on a shelf next the tools used on gilly while henry scrubbed away.

yig the dumped a pail of soapy ice water over his head when he was done with the steel brush ot his face. she then tossed the gloves out placing the masks on there hoops as henry pulled the pail off his head.

"you alright?"yig took the pail from him.

"fine."he felt around his head.

"you smell like a fish ."she held her nose.

"there goes seeing you off to school ."he started to undress.

"henry!"she looked away from him.

all he did was removed his shirt forgetting yig wasn't used to that yet even when they started making out. when purea floats in yig ran to her as henry covered him self with his shirt still smelling of fish. she smiled as yig hid behind her for safety when volcan's hand was placed on her shoulder.

"henry your parents are due back shortly."purea laughed a a little while leaving.

"yig you alright?"volcan leds her out.

"no!"she blushed with henry watching.

"GRRRR!"henry went at the way volcan was treating yig.

"dude cool it!"hydro walk in .

hydro tossed a robe in henry's face while yig left with volcan and purea laughing and smiling. god he have a hard time calming henry down when he started getting huffy over yig and volcan.

later...

yig was in the library spread out on a chair wearing her mini kimono reading 'child's wish'. her raven black hair pinned up with hand crafted bun sticks from her home landed as her feet swinged back and forth.

"yig!"henry called walking in.

"here!"she turned toward his voice.

he came running to her side to stop in his tracks at the glowing creature of great beauty before him.

"what ?"she looked at her self.

"your hot."he walked to her.

"oh...i got my hair done."she poked at her bun.

"you look great that way."he smiled at her.

"here!"she hands him a lock of her hair.

"yig i-!"he saw it was tied with red ribbon.

weakly he took her in arms crying saying that he can't loose her to a dragon lord way older then him. all she did was take henry into her arms saying she would never leave him for somebody else. they both smiled kissing that would lead to make out if abe didn't tap on the glass wanting someone to turn the pages.

Hydro then came in the middle of them making out again covering his eyes at the site of it as abe waved. Then right behind him was dee dee, meyres and her team carrying suitcases pissed off with hellboy and liz behind them.

"meyres my team isn't babysitting service for horny demon and his mutant mate."she sounded pissed off.

"dee dee don't go there."hydro looked her way.

"what! Before my team was founded the FBI had hard time handling demons and devils in the 1st place." she fiercely looked into his eyes.

"only because they didn't like the job he was doing ."yig yelled at her.

"everyone please calm down." meyres could feel the mood getting worst.

"everybody knows my team was founded because of him!"she points at henry.

"what!"henry yelled letting go of yig .

"DEE!"hellboy had put liz down.

"your daddy wanted to spend more time with you child, so the F.B.I. started up a devil hunter team, i was picked to run the team through the B.P.R.D,and its been that way ever since."she had pinned henry to abe tank.

will that action lead to hellboy pulling dee dee off henry after she lip locked him in front of everyone before he could push her off. Yig fainted in hydro's arms as volcan and purea were stunned about what happen. While later everybody went their own way as dee dee and meyres had their own meeting privately.

while later...

screams were heard 12:00 pm Z wing of level 51 the living chambers of the non humans from purea and dee dee's rooms. They were both taken to the med- wing to be treated for purea's left wing was skinned all over,and dee had her fangs ripped out while resting.

They both lost pints of blood fast when found like that were on the ground in pain by their loved ones. Volcan was out for short time with yig and hydro when he found purea on the floor of the bed room with her left wing skinned covered in her own blood. Dee dee on the other had was found in her coffin. bleeding from the mouth slashed up all over her body with her room trashed from head ot toe.


	11. monster recipe part2

Henry and Yig were in his room watching 'your not the only one' music video starring siren around 5:07am in the morning waking up 4:00am for a meeting that end early that night .

"You know siren really is hot." Yig turned t.v to the left.

" Will not as hot as you." Henry pictured Yig on stage singing.

"She's the world's famous singer now." Yig turned t.v to the right.

"No thanks to that voice of hers." Henry rolled over toward Yig's side of the bed.

Yig and Henry had kept their eyes on siren that so called new diva of the music world that came with her new debate album 'dagger's of the past'. That went gold and sold over 5 million copies world wide followed by a world tour. she went gold once more again with her 2nd album 'eyes of mother nature' that sold over 10 million copies.

"Henry?" Yig laid on the bed.

"Yeah!" He had rolled out of her way.

"You think I look that hot?"She had her hair laying on the bed like a dieing angel.

"To me your always be the must hottest." He was offended by what she said.

"Alright love birds break it up we're needed in the meeting room." Dee Dee kinked in Henry's door.

Yig gets up from the bed pulling Henry's hand away form her leg along with hers from his face about to kiss him. Dee Dee wanted to laugh catching Yig fully dressed in uniform and Henry just his underwear with his hair tied not braided. Henry then got off the floor while Dee Dee lets Yig out of the room wanting .

he then turned to his pile of clothes he set out of him self to wear for the next day as Dee Dee closed his door. his parents still gone making it harder for him to understand what the meetings were about when he got dragged along.

"meyres is back from that trip he took with agent cooper."Dee Dee leans on the door.

"yahoo...!"Henry tried to sound happy.

"want to hang out later?" dee dee said something nice .

"no can Yig come along?"he had zipped up his pants.

"yes, even that airhead of an aunt can come with you." she looked at the family picture of them all.

"anywhere special?"Henry was putting his shirt on.

"hunted house night club in the supernatural part of town." she walked to him with box.

dee dee tossed the box to him when he brought he toothless smile pulling at his front teeth for kinks. he caught the box before in to crushed into the glass tank where Gilly was half sleep saying Abe's name. dee dee hated recovering faster then Purea did being force to drink fresh virgin blood through a damn straw.

angel's heal at a slower rant the then vampires since they use blood as a food source and healing source. Purea isn't allowed visitors that means loved ones and friends,must drink the special medicated milk mixture to keep her under. for her wing to grow back with a brace straighting out her wing bones as Dr.Sai Na collected blood each week.

Vulcan was getting very lonely in the sac if you get what i mean since he was in heat for a dragon when summer is a coming. Hellboy on the other hand had gotten back form his trip days ago wanting to see her. Henry, Hydro and Yig were out of hand with the other human agents since Purea was the one of many that would handle them.

"Damn guys." Henry had opened the box.

"What's there?" Dee dee heard him yell.

"Locks of Yig's and Hydro's hair." He showed her them.

"Wow piece's of hair ...thats just dumb." She picked up one of the cats that entranced his room.

"Didn't know you like animal blood?" Liz walked in.

"Here." Dee dee handed the cat to her.

"Wow that really took your fangs." Liz looked at her gums.

"Look longer and I'll rip your head off in front of jr." He walked out .

Henry sat there looking at the locks of hair in the box as Liz made her way to his side with a bag in her arms. yes today was Henry's birthday the day Liz went through hell to push out a 9 month year old demon boy. he hated getting gifts from people in public around the humans that would call him jr and take pictures of him mad. until Yig and Hydro came along and gave him a surprise party with the non humans there for him. he then started getting us the whole gift thing since Hydro and Yig would give him a gift at the same time.

"Here honey." She hands him a bag.

"Great another cat object." He pulled the box out of the bag.

"No you'll love this one." She kissed him.

"I love anything you give me mom." He opened the box.

"Will...?" She leaned on the bed.

"I love you." He turned to her.

He pulled out a electro-whip with switchable energy orbs that went at the end of the handle of the whip. Liz the got hugged by him after taking his picture with the whip in his hands knowing Hellboy love seeing this one. From all the gifts his parents got him over the years this one was his favorite from them right now. She left the room when Hydro entered with Yig behind him still in uniform watching out for dee dee and Hellboy.

"Guys look." He whipped the door closed.

"Forgot you know how to use those." Hydro backed Yig away from the door.

"Thanks for the cool gift." He walked to Yig.

"Will me and Hydro had our done at the same time so we wanted you to have something of us with you." She stayed in place.

"I know." Henry took he in his arms.

in Vulcan's and Purea's room...

Vulcan had just gotten out of a very icy cold shower with nothing but a towel around his waist and neck. his silky raven hair wet hanging on his shoulders framing his already sad face looking at Purea's picture in pain. their bed room door opened with ease when he was about to removed the towel .

"Who's there?" He turned enraged.

"Me!" Purea weakly smiled at him.

"You should be resting in the med wing." He sat down on the bed.

"I wanted to be with you." She floated toward him.

"Purea you can't in that way." He tried holding back.

"Please." She had sat on top of him placing his hand on her breast.

One thing Vulcan couldn't do was refuse her as the bond their shared showed him the great desire purea had to take him . She placed one of her legs on each side of him as he started undoing the back of her med gown kissing her passionately . She leaned him further on to the bed removing his towel as he slides off her underwear as it landed near his towel on the ground .

On the other hand Hydro, Henry and Yig were on there way to their room for reasons that were unknown. They stopped in front of the locked bed room door wanting to get to see Vulcan so badly with a whining Yig. So Henry had to use the stolen key to open the room as Hydro calmed Yig down as she cried her eyes out.

"Done." Henry swings the door wide open for them.

"In we go." Hydro leads Yig.

The lights of the room were already turned on as the door closed behind them closing it self as a high energy reading knocked Hydro to his butt. henry then helped him to his feet as yig walked over to ward the bed that moving around the place. Yig stopped in place at what she saw when Vulcan was under purea covered in sweat about to peak for her catching yig in the corner of his eye

yig fainted when purea got off of Vulcan covering her self as he covered him self spotting the other kids near the door. The guys gave Vulcan a thumbs up when he pulled his pants on picking up the knocked out yig as purea made a place for her on the bed.

Later...

they stood near the fire place near the bed with purea watching the sleeping yig as Vulcan fully dressed was with the others.

"Dude ...wow!" Henry kept cheering him on.

"Just one of those times that i could mate with Purea without you three." He took a sit.

"We didn't know it was your time of the month." Yig had come too.

"Its was my fault i wanted him so badly ." purea smiled.

Vulcan was a ex-dragon of the spirit realm to where every month or so mating season would come making him very .so when that time came for him to so with purea they would only do once week to must in order to tame his beastly side .it was for him to even get alone time with her with his job being watch the kids of the B.P.R.D. All the damn time for god's sake.

Then yig pushed her self off the bed seeing Vulcan wasn't smiling like he always had when they would hang out with him. He the felt a weak energy coming from yig as he stood neat the left side of the fireplace as he turned catching her in his arms. Her arms wrapped around him slowly as tears formed in his eyes when she whispered i love you like a father in to his ears.

Henry just froze in place and Hydro comforted him when Vulcan said he would 'do anything' for Yig. She then explained that she and the guys wanted to go shopping for something on the list she showed him. He agreed as Henry still stayed frozen upward walking slowly following them to the door with Hydro guiding him.

Later on that day...

Dr.Sai Na spent her time in the lab looking over newest skin samples she collected from the last zombie crime scene. Hellboy trashed them up good before the alchemist Milky as they call her took care of burning them. They only thing left of the ringleader when his dead body on the ground of his office with a hand blade sticking out it.

Milky was in the other room hand writing a alchemy recipe for forming a human being perfectly without messing body parts. She been working on it for a long time since she was small watching her persons disappear in a yellow light. She was taken to her grandparents who taught her alchemy from the very beginning of here teens.

She heard a crushing sound come from the lab where Dr.Sai Na was followed by the bandit alert going off in Hellboy's safe. The B.P.R.D. was put n lock down as Purea fully recovered sining the one man she hated . When Vulcan and the teens returned to the B.P.R.D after their shopping spree to find Dr.Sai Na forehead bandaged up, Henry's gift from Yig and Hydro gone,and Milky's almost finished recipe stolen.

"They just chop it off." Dr.Sai Na looked down.

"Your horn will grow back in 3 days." Abe tried comforting her.

"The bleeding stopped." Milky signed painfully.


	12. monster recipe part3

it had been a long time since henry was at a music store with yig and hydro after dragging volcan along as a escort for them. he was looking for siren's latest album 'eyes of truth' that came out 5 weeks ago in France. yig and hydro were looking for new gift for him since the last one was stolen form the B.P.R.D. days ago.

"you doing alright?"volcan came from behind him.

"i can't find Eye's of Truth anywhere."he looked away form him.

"de fe se!"volcan stated chanting.

then album appeared in henry hands before the fan boy got it first when he was hitting on yig and bashing on hydro. henry then hugged him as hydro punched the guy new one after he called him a freak and yig a slut. he squeezed volcan to death for finding the album for him in the first place and disgusting him also.

all volcan did was place a image jewel around his neck that changed him into a human form of him self. something that human outside the B.P.R.D didn't know about that hot looking raven haired teen walking passed them. the teens ran up to the counter ready to pay when off to the side a signing table was being set up. people running around the table setting things up as a chestnut with blond highlights haired girl sat at the table.

she played with pink pen that had cartoons running around on it as the people just ran around her like crazy. henry had come back to volcan with bag in hand ready to go when he and the girl made eye connect. yig and hydro passed the girl knowing who she was drove hydro crazy as yig dragged him out when he wanted to date her.

the girl then made a call to a friend when volcan and the teens left the store dragging hydro off in his daze. then a smile went across her face before she broke out in a laugh signing away on a fan's album with her pen.

"who was that chick?"henry removed the image jewel .

"siren ."volcan locked the doors to the car.

"i knew it."hydro yelled in volcan's ear.

"ou!"he blankly said facing him covering his hurt ear.

"we can see her later."yig held henry's hand.

the are then left the parking lot by the music store hitting traffic at the right time as a white limo pulled up in the back. the kids started talking about what they would wear if the ever saw siren again for signing.

at B.P.R.D...

dr.sai na's horn had grown back completely as she went back to doing her job as milky tried rewriting her work. purea had full recovered trying to fly in the back of B.P.R.D with meyres, abe, hellboy, and other people watching her. volcan and the teens had just pulled in when purea took off in the wind to see how her left wing was.

she then flys into the garage entrance sincing volcan's life force and the teens walking toward the lift. he turned to catch her in his arms when closing the car door not locking it when purea yelled out his name. her wings glowed pure white as they did when she was in the arms of her father or brother like the old times. she then flys into his arms pressing him against the car .

"god your alright?"she tranced his lips.

"why?"he ran his hands down her back side.

"the monster recipe translated copies came in."she looked right into to his eyes.

"whats wrong?" he knew that look.

"they recipe calls for the claw of a dragon."she lifts his hand.

"so...!"he spins her around .

all she could do was play around with him until they stopped to kiss or talk when he was like this with her. he didn't care about what she said about the recipe needing a claw of a dragon. the teens were talking and pointing at the songs on the back of the album henry got from the store.

"Lie Again music video was really good."yig moved around.

"i know she really knows how to play a hurting house wife." hydro spins yig.

"i love her highlights and make up."yig laughed.

"come here."henry took yig in his arms.

"dude you alright?"hydro backed off.

"i just don't want to loose you."he kissed yig on the cheek crying.

"I'm always going to love you ."she held his face close.

henry had felt a stringing pain in his chest when yig was in volcan's arms and being hit on at the store. like his father in a more stable way of handling things henry suffered in pain quietly instead of throwing rocks at people's head. now he wanted to have her close never to fade away.

all hydro did was lean on the wall of the lift watching henry and yig look into each others eyes with desire. he was happy for that and sad at the same at the same time. when from no where volcan walked out of the shadows half asleep like always in front of hydro creeping him out.

"DON'T DO THAT!"henry yelled pointing at him.

"just came to tell you there is pop star here."he smiled facing hydro.

"WHAT!" Hydro stood there with his hands in his pockets .

"and a new member for B.P.R.D. has joined the ranks around your age."he walked to the doors of the lift.

"is it a girl?"yig sounded happy.

"better be good on their feet!"henry felt outclassed now.

"i hope their another super mutant like me."hydro watched the lift stop.

the doors opened to area 51 doors where the B.P.R.D was as the volcan stepped out with the teens behind him. as the doors opened for them there stood two girls one standing by abe's tank the other was dancing to the music.

"your the kids from the music store ."the one dancing bowed to them.

"hi I'm wendy freshwater class 2 mutant." the one by abe tank smiled.

"hydro waterfall."he made his way to her.

"someone is a fast little worker."henry looked at wendy reaction to hydro.

"they're hitting it off."volcan faced the other girl.

"oh...by the way this is siren ."meyres came from behind angel statue.

yig,henry,hydro and wendy flipped over it as volcan covered his ears stepping in front of siren for her own good. they formed a circle around her happy as bees to their favorite flower just asking her so many questions.

from the 2nd floor ...

once was professor's broom's private med lab was now the non-humans broke room and resting area. purea tired from her lab test ran on her wings . she laid there on the big fluffy couch half asleep watching camera tv #43 of the main entrance of the B.P.R.D.

her wings stretched open on the couch glowing bright white if you looked at them from afar. they would always glow when she was resting in honor of her late 'father' professor broom she cared for so much.

"hey turn down the damn flood lights." a familiar voice caught her attention.

" you humans didn't what anything to do with us 'freaks'."she turned to the voice.

"wow that my new nickname 'sister goodie shoes' .'hellboy walked closer to her.

"thought you were on a mission or something." she moved slowly closing her wings .

"got boring wanted to come in here and bother the hell out of you." he slammed down on the couch.

"hahaha very funny."she quietly replied .

"i heard you recovered faster the your normal time."he wrapped his arms around her.

"yes they said the cells in my body are reacting to his energy field."she signed leaning onto her brother's chest.

it was always like this for them since the day he broke the news to her his little sister about their father. she almost broke mentally and emotionally if hellboy didn't help her through the pain like meyres and the others did for him. after hearing she was attacked and healed up he wanted to see her but couldn't thanks to dr.sai na.

she sat on mission after mission to keep purea and him split from each other looking over her day in and out. but their telepathic bond kept strong as they were a apart. they were always cuddling up like this when something bad happen never opening up until the last minutes .

back at the library...

siren was telling stores of before she became famous while listening to her new album Eye's of Truth with the other kids.

"then after singing my lungs out for 6 hours in the studio this high class record dude walked in saying he wanted to sign me."she waved her hands around.

"wow your also class 2."Wendy smiled at him.

"yeah and i have control over my powers thanks to my father and mother."he signed thinking of his child hood.

"i thank the alnon team my parents were with since i was born."she leaned on him.

"I'm going to feel sorry for you two if you guys ever have sex." henry started laughing.

"HENRY!"volcan looked at him with great focus.

so he stopped sitting in the corner as yig and siren talked about there hair styles on hot days.

"looseing ones control over a great amount power does happen in the heat of the moment."abe spoke from his tank.

"true, and can destroy a whole planet at that."gilly agreed wrapping her arms around abe's chest.

"I'm dieing virgin."henry became sad.

"not unless you learn to control that power ." volcan was holding henry's head.

"what did i tell you volcan about getting close to her?"henry was flipping out.

nobody really knew volcan's true power was like or his true form looked like either after her joined the B.P.R.D. the only living person he knew this was purea ,or someone told her . when henry got loose of volcan's grip on his head and when he tried to hit him in the gut.

POW!

went hydro through th air when he took power punch form the ex-dragon lord as wendy got out of the way.

they learned that their untrained power was controled by their emotions thansk to volcans lesson on a isolated lisand in the missle of the altantic ocean for them to train on. they fodun otu volcna once kissed purea with the control he learned over the years almost started a earth qauke with that much untrained power.

later that night...

in the non- human wing of B.P.R.D. where the 'special people 'slept in their rooms side by side a mighty roar of awoke all. purea was the first to find volcan in battle in the resting area kroenen angry as hell. their on the floor what was once a human hand land the claw of a night mare dragon freshly cut. dee dee and pinpin were on the other side of kroenen ready to kill at volcan's commend any time of now with his wrist bleeding.

on the 1st floor of the B.P.R.D. eliza was found stealing a jar of mermaid scales from the med lab storage room. she was surround by the rest of the dee dee's team and dr.sai na who had grown her horn back. men was this a night to remember when both eliza and kroenen got away from the them with the jar of mermaid scales and the dragon claw.


	13. BIG SHOCKER!

All the non-humans sat in the meeting room sitting at the table listening to mr.huni was explaining that they found where Rasputin was hanging out. And he was about to make the monster from the materials he had collected form the members of the B.P.R.D . the detail were that warehouse # 13 was hang out by the boat docks.

"alright we'll send in dee dee's devil hunter unit to clear out Rasputin and his servant before sending in the teens and red." mr.huni was pointing to the plan prints.

"yahoo!"went dee dee unhappily.

"i agree ."Vulcan looked toward hellboy.

"great with me."hellboy lits a cigar.

So the meeting came to a end as Vulcan left to tell the teens what would be happening tomorrow for them. He went into the library to find henry in yig's arms as hydro and wendy were covering abe's tank and holding a bikini top.

"whats going on?"he looked around the room.

"i...i ...iiiii...sssssawwwww...!"henry tried talking.

"shhhhhh!"yig calmed him down.

"uh...Vulcan we were coming back from the break room when henry raced wanted to race to the lift."hydro started to explain.

"when he got down here first he saw abe getting his freak on with gilly in her human inside his tank."wendy sounded sorrowful.

"they...theeeyyyyy...havvvvvviiiiing...sexxxxx."henry shook with fear.

"henry theres nothing wrong with two creatures with needs wanting to mate I've had intercourse with purea all the time."Vulcan tried making him feel better.

but he it worst remending henry of when he caught his parents getting it on just last night before he went to bed. Henry curled up into a ball yelling my eyes my eyes trying to get those images out of his head.

Later that day...

meyres called a meeting between gilly and abe for what happen to henry who was i his room calming down. See after Vulcan order yig to take henry to his room and the other kids to uncover the tank then run his way to teleported them out of the room. Then meyres came in and was frozen solid in shock at what he saw abe and gilly doing.

"we were just having sex."gilly made her sad face.

"there is nothing wrong with procreation."abe blinked.

"yes i know that."meyres was trying to explain to them.

As that happen yig was on her way back to henry's room after leaving him to recover from the terrible things he saw. So she left him curled up on his bed sucking his thumb saying he wants his mommy and daddy. She had a a basket full of sugary treats for him as she made it pass the safe and into his hallway.

Henry on the other hand was wearing nothing but a towel and drying his long hair after coming out of the cold shower. He put together a mix tape of the all the love songs he could find saying he was deeply sorry. He rebraids his hair before turning toward the opening door dropping his towel signing yig's name happy to have those images out of his head.

"hi-!"yig walked in on him in the nude.

"YIG!" he yelled covering up his privates.

"wow!"she was impressed .

"YIG HELLO!"he had wrapped the towel around his waist.

"what your in great shape for someone your age." she looked at his Muscular chest.

"I'M IN THE NUDE!" he pulled on his boxers.

"so now i know we can have healthy kids ."she watched him get dressed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"he had pulled on his pants.

"oh...here."she placed the basket on his bed.

she then turned to leave him alone but he had grabbed her wrist wanting her to stay after he was fully dressed. So she sat on his bed as he pulled his 'pump it' shirt on before crawling on the bed still recovering from before. She smiled for him stuffing a sweet bun into his mouth after he had gotten his socks on.

"now i red all over."she teases him.

"yig come on you caught with my pant down."he finished off the sweet bun.

"you mean in the nude ."she looked him up and down.

"yig when am i piece of meat."he looked at her seriously.


	14. the beast

Warning:lemon in here 13 and under go away now

* * *

Volcan laid on his bed in the dim light of lanterns and the fir place surrounding the bed as he laid there barely dressed. The covers were wrapped around his legs as he watched a raven haired teen girl by his side .she was cuddling a dragon doll wearing long red t-shirt with 'rocket men ' written on the front.

He signed leaning down kissing her on the forehead as she started whining in her sleep about a guy named joe. See that raven haired teen girl by his side was none other then yig the shape shifter girl henry loved. she had come to there room when voclan and purea were in the middle of mating worried about his claw.

She was told it was growing back painfully for him since he was in a human form half that time anyways. Hints the reason why purea and him were in each others arms through half the night with him in that form. until around 11:56 pm that night for them going on to their 2nd time as a small knock on the door was heard.

"how is she?"purea smiled at him.

"she cried her self to sleep cuddling with her dragon doll."he pats yig on the head.

"and today was the last day of spirit realm mating season ."winks at him.

"thank god." Volcan felt relieved.

Let me tell you being a agent for the BPRD was hard tried being ex-dragon lord of spirit realm. He hated getting his natural impulsive waves of sexual hitting him every minute of everyday that made very edgy with purea. She filled very one of his desire to the top of list that had him very happy dragon . Their door was busted open by dee dee in her uniform not i a happy mood looking right yig and Volcan.

"you finally raped a girl younger then you ."dee dee walked in.

"haha!" Volcan pulled his shirt on.

"why are you in here?'purea placed her feet on the ground.

"a meeting was called about the monster recipe and finding purea's twisted birth father."she teased .

"you mean Rasputin?"purea looked at yig rolling toward her.

"get on with it."volcan was mad .

dee dee went on saying the meeting of non-human senior agents and human senior agents was called 5 hours ago. Informing them of Rasputin's plan to bring hell to earth once more using new forms of 'evil' as they put it .let me tell you a few of the human agents went over board when the monster recipe was brought up. Calling the non-human agents freaks bad when the hunting down of other freaks were done they would have to be locked up.

That pissed off hellboy, made liz cry,dee dee got mad, offended milky and dr.sai na, and don't get started on the rest. as hellboy turned the table upside down going after the humans, liz was comforted by wendy. Dee dee left the thrashed room after knocking out the head of secret service who called her a slut by the way she sat. she saw volcan wasn't there like always was for the meetings like always meaning two things gone down.

Knowing one of them would be his matting season and yig liked sleeping with them when she got scared. She wanted to tease purea ,bother volcan ,and see yig was scared of this time without giving it away. Volcan pulled the veil of bed back on his side making his way to dee dee as purea did the same dressing her self. They left with her leaving a note for the sleeping yig as the doors of their room opens making their way toward the bed.

"uh...volcan ."sleepy yig looked to the shadow figure.

"no me."henry pulled the veil back on purea's side.

"oh."she flopped down on the bed.

"YIG!"he softly yelled to her.

"read...note ."she stuck the note volcan wrote in his face.

He took it removing his boots off when crawling on to the bed slowly .the note said:

to who this may concern;10/04

yig a fever of 102.99 ,with chills ,throwing up, weak joints ,stomach cracks, dizziness, blurred vision, poor taste and smell, and some minor coughing .if she gets worst please take her to the med wing and inform me on her.

Good bye for now,

volcan

p.s. Henry look up!

"uh...!"he looked up toward volcan's face.

"what are you doing here?"he stood the doorway.

"with yig."he points to the coughing girl.

"henry leave."purea placed her hand on yig forehead kissing it .

"well ."volcan walked toward his closet.

"nothing." purea covered yig .

Henry was walked out by volcan with purea being left in the room to watch her until they had to leave. He told him to leave her in the room since it was built to support the massive power flow of angel and dragon lord. The bed it self was made with healing properties that were slowly soothing yig's illness as they spoke. The human agent smith of the search team came to get volcan and purea for the mission 'black out demon'.

Purea left the room locking it with soul reaper lock to keep henry out as yig healed and waited for them to returned. volcan had left with dee dee and her team to warehouse # 13 as a escort for them to take out Rasputin. Milky gave volcan a special charm that wrapped around his right hand bonding with his wedding ring.

The warehouse it self was run down and never been used in past 4 years when the business that worked moved away. Until few months ago there was some action around the place pointing to a new nazi party called 'angelic warriors'. Who were linked to Rasputin ans his team after the items for the monster recipe were collected.

at the warehouse it self...

they had come in disguise as cir health instigators instead of riding in the dump truck like they use too. Three members of the team went around back as Volcan and the rest went through the front entrance with great ease. Ruby then ran through the piles of crates and boxes to find a lad set up that had the things that were collected from the BPRD on near by table.

"ruby ."dee dee's voice came over the head set.

"there only the flesh puppet and the blond slut."she reported in.

"are we in time?" dee dee sounded worried.

"no they're about to dump everything in a huge glass bowl on top of some kind seal." she was trying to make out what they were doing.

"GOOD!"dee dee sounded to happy.

then she gave the go ahead to storm and take the place by force when ruby cleared everything for them. So Kroenen was sent out to take them out as volcan made his way toward Eliza who was dumping in the 'materials '. dee dee and lemon met up with Kroenen mid way toward the made shift lab with ruby and eilet behind him.

Volcan made his way toward the light coming from the center of the warehouse as you could hear splashing sound. He was blinded by red glow that shines from the glass bowl Eliza stood in front of chatting in latin. He then could feel his old claw as it rose above the glass bowl in her hands vines from the liquid reach to it.

"seems you found use for the claw of dragon ."volcan caught Eliza putting in the last item.

"to late."she lets go of the dragon's claw.

volcan was to late and the seal and glass bowl disappeared in a red light with Eliza chatting away when the light formed a reptile crossed with cat .volcan then code red code red over the head set before the creature attacked him. Then team had taken down Kroenen with cross slash attack before dragging his died ass back to the car.

When dee dee, ruby and lemon went to check on volcan and Eliza he they found him in is human/dragon form choking a reptile crossed with cat creature he dropped it to the ground showing them his huge scratch marks on his sides. The blood had stopped as the creature he was choking to death started to cough up blood.

Eliza then grabbed a hammer before she was taken out by eilet who had gotten behind her some how. volcan then blocked her hammer before it could even hit his head as the creature loosen volcan's grip on its neck .then dee dee ,lemon and ruby got its way with the exit right behind them the creature was heading toward.

Volcan went after Eliza who shot him in the chest and head twice with gun after he had removed the hammer from her grips. The bullets just bounced off his chest getting stuck in the near by wall as eh stepped closer to her. They he was thrown in crates by dee dee and lemon who were tossed aside by the creature when they attacks failed.

Ruby landed got sticking out of the roof head 1st as the creature ran off with only a flesh wound from deedee's blade. Eliza then got knocked out by volcan's tail when he protected eilet from a bullet of two when she fired at him.

Later...

Eliza was being 'questioned', the DNA samples from the creatures were looked over, Kroenen's body was prep once over, and the dee dee's team was with meyres.

"sorry meyres."dee dee sighed.

"we all have our off days ."he sat near the fireplace looking into his coffee cup.

"we failed and the FBI is going to came down very hard on you."ruby started to cry.

"they're thinking of replacing me."he became sadder.

the whole team became was shocked as wendy fell for the spiral stair case since she was eavesdropping on them. Dee dee and lemon then left mad as hell as they other non-humans walked in the room. when he went on with his story about being replaced hellboy started cussing his butt off as purea and milky couldn't believe what they were hearing.

It was days after they heard the news that the Head of FBI affairs came clean about replacing meyres for his short coming. They were told he the new person as a male human who had many degrees in supernatural and paranormal fields, and all so PH.D in western and eastern medicine with black belt n the self defense. He was well traveled man and knew a lot about things like abe did with more common sense then hellboy.

the day new boss arrived...

"i am killing him the 1st chance i get." cheered dee dee.

"i just hope he isn't like the others."purea sat near vulcan.

" made i can use him in one of my experiments."milky started thinking.

"i hope he doesn't eat sushi!"begged gilly in human from.

"they say he is smarted the me."abe looked around the room.

"i hope the kids don't have to suffer."volcan thought of wendy, hydro, yig and henry.

"i hope we can knocked him out and use his organs as replacements."dr .sai na walked in.

"now if you did that i wouldn't be allow to meet you with jun na!"a male voice came form behind her.

She turns around to find a male around 5'8" with long chest nut brown hair pulled in a pony tail that was bonded by leather band with sky blue eyes looking in her eye. He wore black turtle neck sweater with dress slacks .his black socks and black tennis shoes were polished nicely as he removed his his coat saying how rainy it was out there.

"hello my name is james t. trayton the new head of the BPRD."he walked to the head of the table.

nobody could say a word at the way this guy looked so young taking his sit as dr.sai na stood there with fuzzy feeling in her chest. He then explained he was immortal human from a noble line that could be tranced back to founding of england. He lived a long life without being killed or arrested and never married with pure soul.

Some people froze in place as others fainted form the shock of hearing what he just said about not being a human. He said he wanted to keep meyres around as his adviser for hi to get to know everyone more better. The meeting was came to end as he walked over toward dr.sai an wrapping his arms around her slim waist.

She saw a the same thing in his eyes that she did in her eyes when she caught her reflection in a near by window. It was love at first site for them as she was dropped everything wrapping her own arms around his muscular chest . They kissing was full of passion back and fourth to each other as his hand started removing her white lab coat.

later that night...

in his new room laid his body on the bottom of her perfectly tanned and well trimmed form riding him. They had undressed each other when she showed him to the wing where the non-humans lived from humans. In the waves of pleasure that ran through both their bodies fueled his desire to go deeper in her and she moaned his name.

After hour to two of love making he had laid near him after tiring her self out form trying to keep up with him. He laid the on his side watching her breath before leanign down to kiss her on the that she woke up covering her self .

Warning:lemon in here 13 and under go away now

&

"What happen?" she leans away from his naked body.

"coming from someone who gave me special welcome ."he lays his head down trying to cover his erected penis.

"you still erected?"she covered her eyes.

"oh...it got that way when i watched to you sleeping."he smiled proudly.

"god what did i do?"she started sounded worried.

"you made love to me."he looked up toward the ceiling.

"it was the last day of mating season for my kind anyway."she started calming her self.

"no it was love at first site for us."he looked to her wanting her to ride him once more.

She then tossed a pillow in his face while grabbing her clothes to leave taking his only cover with her covering her eyes. He tried to get her to stay in his room for them to lay in bed together in the nude cuddling each other for warmth . She didn't want any of it as she finished getting dressed saying she made huge mistake.

So he took a very cold shower to rid him self of his 'edge' that night before getting dressed and heading to the library. He passed the med lab with dr.sai na dressed and doing her job labeling the DNA samples taken.


	15. the attacks

Volcan stood beside a old oak tree dressed in his dragon lord formal clothing in a graveyard. It started to rain for the early morning heavily as he watched his mate sit in front a grave.

"sorry father." the women lays a white rose and Lilly on the grave.

"he was great man."volcan whispered in him self.

the rain came down harder on the women who was getting soaked by now with tears running down her face. He massive white wings covered the grave completely. She tried wiping the tears from her pale white face remembering her father. She wanted to have saved his life that day only but at last she watched him die. The women you see sitting in the rain was known other then purea the mate of volcan. She and him had come out to see her professor broom's grave on the eve of his death.

Volcan was giving purea time to grief like he did after broom was buried so long ago. broom could never never stand his daughter marrying a dragon lord like volcan. The man let him be part of the BPRD for her sake and wanting to bring new blood into the department. After that volcan quickly became apart of the place just like abe and hellboy did. Purea sighed wiping her tears away picking her self off the ground.

One thing he hated most was the way purea was treated around the BPRD since she was bellboy's sister. they called her the secret weapon against him for when the time came to lock him up. She would tell that hellboy once trashed the library during a human and non-human meeting. That made him smile for the rest of day as the humans kept to them selves since he was dragon lord.

"child crying over the past will not get you any where!"Rasputin walked out the shadows.

"its what happens in the past that makes us ."she answered.

"something you never learned from ."volcan walked to her side.

"glad to see the slave is still near."elisa smirked.

"coming from some one who was bitten by out vampire demon hunter."volcan shot back at her.

it was true during the warehouse take down dee dee in secret corner Elisa and feasted on her new blood. Boy did dee dee get a mouth full of sweet joy afterward only to get a hammer to the right side of her head. After that dee dee had to cough up a sample of Elisa's blood 'willingly' or volcan would have to get it from her the hard way. You should have seen how mad Elisa got when he brought that up as purea went to his side. You could see the dee dee's bite marks on Elisa's neck big and still blood red and round fresh as ever.

"why are you two here?"purea lets volcan dry her off.

"seeing how my angel grew up."Rasputin's eyes look her up and down.

"to late for that."volcan answer him.

"shut up you over lizard."elisa apears.

Elisa just gave purea the once over before they disappeared into the shadows together. Purea leaned on to volcan's strong chest with her hands folded under his hands. He just picked her up in his arms and head to the black honda that waited for them.

At the BPRD...

james finally got what he wanted from dr.sai na who laid in his arms asleep after what they went through. He had confronted her after a long meeting with the white house. He wanted her as his girl and wasn't giving up to matter what she pulled this time. So she gave in to him and they ended up sleeping together for the 3rd time.

"god your beautiful."he leaned down to kiss her.

then their was loud pounding outside his bed room door that caught this attention before he could go at 2nd round with sai na. The only words he could make out were 'beast' and 'death'. Chills ran up his spine as he pulled the covers back and grabbed for his boxers as someone knocked on his door.

"sir your needed in the main room at once!"the man yelled to him.

"coming !"knowing something bad went down.

later...

james sat at his desk not believing the paperwork, the briefing and file he just red. The beast that Rasputin had created from the monster recipe was going on a killing spree slaying religious buildings. They FBI and CIA got to it first off cleaning up, covering up ,and even wash the brains of the eye witness. After reading the reports from dee dee's devil hunter team he couldn't believe it any more.

See for the past 8 months the beast would pop in and out the states taking out different kinds of religious buildings. It last slayed one was a Lutheran church during a marriage. All were killed on the spot as the beast left its old shell behind meaning it was about to give birth real soon.

"damn it!" he pounds his desk.

"you alright?"volcan entered the library .

"the lasted attack."he answered mad.

"sorry to dump on you more but Rasputin came by today."he turns the pages for abe.

"anything bad happen this time?"james was sorting through the files.

"no !"volcan remembered the way Rasputin had looked purea over.

"until i have a better handle on whats going on you dismissed. "he sighed .

"we're here for you sir."he head to the other side of the room.

volcan meant what he said even when half the non-humans hated the fact meyres was replaced. That warmed up him when hellboy invited him to 'Sunday night poker' no humans allowed. It was started back 2 years after professor broom dead and liz was 2 months pregnant with henry. Hellboy was depressed as hell sitting on the edge of the bed watching pregnant liz sleep. He couldn't sleep after finding out she was carrying his child to be scared of being a father.

So he got dressed and wonders in to the to volcan looking through a book about sexual education. After laughing and embarrassment passed the two of them got to talking. That led to a hellboy teaching the dragon lord how to play poker that he learned agent clay. Abe joined in as meyres jumped in since he couldn't get sleep . All that happen on a Sunday night afterward hellboy wasn't so unhappy about having a son.

Volcan was on his way to the safe since it was time to wake henry up since is was 5:30 am in the morning. He keyed in his code as the door opened for him as he stepped in to the creature containment area. The door closed behind him as he went straight down the hallway. Spotting the empty cart telling him hellboy and liz had already ate. He sighed knowing he would have to tell hellboy and liz about what james ordered him say to them. He placed his key the safe turning it to the right.

"lets get this over with."he stepped the back as the safes warning signaled went on.

When inside...

volcan walked in on liz and hellboy having sweet sex as the safes door closed behind him. Hellboy covered him and liz up when volcan looked at them head on telling them of what came in. he finished up walking through the crowd of cats and clothes piled everywhere. He went toward the small way that led to henry's room. Hellboy kissed liz before grabbing his pants and going after volcan wanting to know more.

One thing volcan hated when entering the safe was seeing hellboy getting it on with liz his best friend. He wish he were a blind as a bat like the 'dark blade' dragon lords he was forced to service. He knew now he would never be touch purea any time soon thanks to the image he had in his head. So just walked passed them toward what he was assigned ot do from the day henry was born.

"your telling me nothing was left."hellboy zipped his fly.

"only clothes and the bride's ring from that the bodies were gone."volcan types in the code.

"wow someone missed their last meal."hellboy tried sounding funny.

"...by the way purea was visited by the dark one."volcan coldly answered him.

"she alright?" knowing how purea would get around him.

"don't worry i handle it."telling hellboy the truth.

volcan left hellboy leaning on the the door with Rasputin's face appeared in his head. Of all the people hellboy couldn't stand it was him after what he did to his father and now trying to harm his only sister. Purea meant a lot to him since she, liz and henry meant lot to him. It was just like yesterday that hellboy and purea were playing together as little children on a new Mexico airbase. She would stuff a pail on his head and pound on it until he got dizzy and sick to him stomach.

Sometimes he would get back at her by super gluing her wings together since hey weren't fully grown out by then. He missed her terribly in his earlier teens since she was sent off to boarding school. Is when she came home on holiday breaks that they reconnected as brother and sister. He was there for her after she and volcan came back from there 2nd honey moon after she heard of their father's death.

in henry room...

"henry !"volcan called him.

"...five more minutes yig..."he inched between his legs.

"yig's not here!" volcan tried again.

"...then aunt purea you first..."henry had that face that volcan made when purea and him were 'together'.

"HENRY !" volcan's voice raise.

"I'M ...hey volcan."henry had sat up in bed face to face with his uncle.

"having sex dreams about your aunt is just wrong."volcan had his arms cross.

"she hot what can i say."henry hated when volcan got like this.

"yes i know that its one of many reasons why i married her."his face became blank.

henry was up and out of bed headed to the bath room to ready him self for the new bay ahead of him. He knew volcan was in a very pissy mood about the way he talked his aunt like that. He pulled the rest of his clothes on as yig appeared behind volcan talking about what she heard form james.

"those poor people."she started to cry.

"there souls will be saved." he took her in his arms.

She started to cry for the people who were killed at that Lutheran church during a marriage. Volcan held her in the embrace she knew well from the 1st day she came to him for comfort as a toddler. He family being of pure noble Japanese did a back ground check on him before giving him parental rights to care for yig. From that day forward he and purea treated her like one of the family. Something henry hated form when he and her got serous years ago. Henry now stood behind volcan wanting to end his life as yig just cried away in his arms.

After a while he sent them to the confence room with purea who only dropped by to see who he was doing. It was 6:30 am so he bolted out of safe and to the non-human wing of area 51. hydro and wendy were the last two teens he needed to wake up for today before heading to sleep him self. They're room were located in the back of the living chambers area 51 wing.

Hydro's room was easy to enter the key pass code on the key pad on his door upon entering the cleanest teenagers room you'll ever get. All his room was colored a midnight blue. With matching sky blue bed, small book self and laptop with in the room as a pictures of people with in the BPRD. The only poster he had in his room was of his volcan in his water dragon form.

"hydro time to wake."volcan was sitting on the left side of his bed.

"hmmmmm...alright father."he claps on his lamp.

"get bathed and dressed be back for you in ten. " he leaves the waking mutant teen.

"yes ...father."hydro yawned .

Volcan waved his head back and fourth heading toward wendy's room that was across the hall form his. He had became a father to hydro like he had yig but in different way teaching him to control and used his powers. When entering Wendy's room he had to use the hand scanner. He turned her lights on as she is sound sleep in her bed removing his black cloak.

"wake ...wendy ."he sits at the foot of her bed.

"yes sir."she rolled over toward him.

"no intercourse with hydro this time around." he warned her.

"what?!"she tossed her pillow at him.

he catches the pillow with his right hand before it could hit his face pinning wendy under him. Her blankets were off her small body pinned under his strong one as the door to her room was closed. She knew he was more powerful then she was when it came to age,power, and strength. He know that her body wasn't ready to carry a child at all since she had untapped power hidden in her. His right hand now free of her pillow held both her hands up above her head. He legs were tightly straddle under his own knowing she could never get the free.

Whispered don't try it knowing she'll loose to him either way as he let her go taking his place beside her bed. He took his cloak he had laid aside upon waking her knowing he had to do that. She knew he stood there with his back to her as a way of punishment for what she tried to do .he left the room with out giving her a kiss on the fore head like he would have done. So she quickly bathed ans changed into her uniform holding back her tears since he was the closest thing she had to a father.

in the confece room...

volcan took his sit like at the end of the table on the right side near the door near jun nu sai na hands folded. Henry and yig were the 1st teens to enter the confence room with purea who made them late needing to stop by the med-wing. They knew right off volcan wasn't in a cheery mood to be giving hugs. Hydro was the 3rd to enter the room staying clear away from volcan's seat.

"SORRY !"wendy yelled upon entering the room.

"come on some of us just woke up."Hellboy covered his ears.

"damn it !"dee dee still half asleep.

"oh...dear thing ."purea looked to her.

"someone's in trouble."henry mocked her.

"seems to be tension in the air."abe reds the waves in the air.

"duck and cover everyone."yig got behind purea.

"wendy not again."hydro knew what she did.

"volcan she did it again!"liz face her friend.

"we need to start this meeting."dr.sai na tried stayign calm.

"to much bad waves."gilly human form was getting dizzy.

"someone stop the madness!"rubie and tomtom part of the devil hunter team were joking.

volcan turned his eyes to ward the sad wendy knowing at any moment she was going to lose control from her sadness. All he did was get up opening his arms letting her in to them and saying behave. The meeting started up for all the non-humans informing them of the newest attack .was just this morning of christen church found empty by its head priest trashed and nuns clothes everywhere. Only one body remained dead dried up with no blood in it. The cleaning crew was now going through it as they spoke gathering what they could from the scene.

They were told the beast was growing thanks to the supply of souls it takes form the shells of humans. They never find the bodies at the crime scene just the clothes that were left behind. If they were any people left there they would be to in to shock to even talk about it. Hellboy just got more pissed as they were told they lost track of the creature after its last attack. There guess was it was feeding on large grows of people of religious types to grow for some reason.

The were all dismissed after being told they couldn't stop the last to 8 attacks they never knew where it was going to attack next. Let me tell you that pissed of not knowing where that thing would attack next. They were told they would leaving for a undercover mission in 'peace willow park' during a Christian gathering. Something dee dee hated doing since vampires were welcomed in the house of god.

"wendy you alright?"volcan let her hug him once more.

"no."he didn't let go of him.

"you should know better."purea tried to sound serous.

"i know that."he tears started to come.

"there there!"volcan knew she was still feeling guilty.

"honey why don't you let go of him and come with us ."purea placed her hands on her shoulder.

The devil hunter team was sent out on a sweep of the city. Abe and dr.sai na went of the over the findings the clean up team collected for them. The others were were undercover at the remaining religious buildings. around the city since the attacks were getting closer to them.


	16. new humans

James sat in the confence room during a financial meeting in the FBI building on the 3rd floor dressed he best. He had his head down as the head of the CIA internal affairs and secret service case manger were arguing. It all started when they were talking on what to do with the new money congress gave them. James didn't have anything to say since the CIA and secret service started out suggesting things they didn't even need. He was going to hand in a list of the things they needed to be repaired at the BPRD.

Along with a able list of new things that needed to be updated in their med-lab and tell everyone he was dating dr.sai na. Something he never got around to doing no thanks to the beginning of the meeting ended up with to grown man yelling at each other. he wanted to get this over with and return to the BPRD to see if volcan was doing alright.

"TOM YOU NOTHING BUT SELF EXPLAINED IDOIT!" head of the CIA internal affairs yells.

"MAYBE WILL IF YOU GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOU REAR !" secret service case manger shouts back.

"gentlemen please calm down."miss. Carryrigth tried calming them down.

"excuse me ."james was behind miss. Carryrigth.

"oh...hi mr.righton."she turned to him.

"here."he hands her folder before walking off.

"thank you ."she takes it knowing what it held.

"see you at the next budget meeting."he steps out the door.

"same here." she watches him disappear.

He was joined by human agents kelly and cole who transferred to the BPRD for personal reasons. They were the new ones to replace agents reed and Taylor who died in the last mission with the non-humans. They reed and Taylor were the few humans the non-humans got along with. So the new ones were picked by hellboy and purea .

Back at the BPRD...

Volcan sits in the med-wing with his hand getting casted after confronting the beast that Rasputin. During his undercover assignment on the grounds of a temple dressed as a high priest he was attack by the beast. Able to save the humans from the hungry the beast carry for them. Hellboy and dee dee's devil hunter team got there only to find volcan half dead holding the creature down in his dragon form. It got away when he passed out from the pain. That happen five days ago as he took human form and blacked out from lost of blood. He was loaded up in the 'garbage' truck and taken to BPRD's med-wing to get patched up.

Flash back begins...

"god i hate this."volcan was disguised as a monk.

"come brother time for prey." a monk guides him to the prey room.

Volcan made a clone of him self to do that while shedding his disguise sensing the life force of the beast. So he connected the agents that were waiting near by in a safe house that was set up. The beast made tunnel its way under the temple ground into the prey room feasting on the monks it killed volcan came in to a room a of clothes and half eaten dead monks. The beast could sense the ex-draon lord also since it owned the power of he had thanks to the his claw.

"time to die!"volcan sheds his human form.

"GRRRRRRRR!"the beast hurls it self at him.

Volcan was a Japaneses long dragon with golden mane and claws, strong as ox, with teeth that could bite through steel,and roared like nothing you ever heard. The fight was in the temple it self. Blood everywhere when the BPRD got there in time before any humans from tour side got a look. They were just glad volcan survived the battle half dead leaving the beast who got away a less to work with.

The flash back ends...

"there we go."dr.sai na puts in the the last stitch.

"GRRRRR BE CAREFUL DAMN IT!"the painkillers weren't helping volcan.

"done time for the cast."she started casting his arm.

"it still amaze me how fast you can heal in only 3 days."abe watched.

"thanks you learn a thing or two when training under queen of the nightmare realm."volcan was reminded of his past.

"still the creature got away."dr.sai na remembered what happen.

"sorry for that ."volcan felt worst for passing out while holding on to the creature.

"we all make mistakes."abe tried resuring him.

"dragons lords don't make them."volcan watch dr.sai na finish up casting his arm.

after letting his his cast dry she placed on his arm everyone got to sign it when he entered the library. Hellboy signed his name is red reminding volcan to bring the the dip for game on up coming poker game. The teens gave him a get well gift basket with a card wendy did her self. wendy also broke down crying in his arms like she would always do as he sat there in a chair with her.

"you going to be alright little one?"he rubs wendy's shoulders.

"no your hurt meaning we can't see you on missions."she looks to his cast.

"i am on medical leave doesn't mean i am leaving."he tried resuring her .

"that thing beat the living tar out of you."she remembered the report .

"...and i healed up in three days."he showed her his casted arm.

"only thing bandage on you is your arm."the tears started flowing again.

"true showing you i am not immortal."he tease knowing he was.

"lier!"she drove her face into his chest.

"i know!"he smiled.

When the head of the BPRD returned...

James came back form the meeting with then new the news agents kelly and cole by his side. They pick to live with in he BPRD with the non-humans to get to know that better since they were picked by two of the non-humans. Kelly was shocked to find they were non-humans teenagers with in the BPRD. Hydro,henry ,yig, and wendy were with stared back at kelly who liked some one bitch slapped her silly.

"hello mrs.brightin i am volcan the holder of the teens here."volcan shakes her hand.

"your non-human?" she looked him over.

"yes an ex-dragon lord." volcan was hugged by yig and wendy.

"seems your loved by them very much."he hugged both of them.

"his like a father to us."the girls both smiled.

"you are?"kelly watched him pick yig up with one arm and wendy the other.

"up we go." he walked over to the couch and place them there.

the girls stayed put as he stared henry and hydro who were going to try tackle him from behind knowing they couldn't do it now. Volcan walked over to kelly and cole since he was the one assigned to show them to their rooms. So they followed as the teens weren't close behind wanting to bother volcan like they always did. Cole notice the cast on volcan that was covered in names of people who signed his cast. The colored of the cast of golden brown to match purea's hand for when volcan was with her. So they were handed a marker by yig and hydro and signed volcan's cast as a welcome to there new jobs.

After that purea stopped by with basket full of deference items she bought form the nearest spy shop. He favorite defense item was the stun gun she used a lot to keep bad guys away form her when she ran her errands. The teens weren't allowed to touch one since they used them to shocked each other for the fun it. So kelly and cole took the basket to hear finding out purea and volcan were married,but the odd thing was they didn't have a single child since they thought of yig ,wendy, and hydro as they own.


	17. take down

"report!"dee dee yelled in to the ear piece.

"clear."hydro yelled back.

they were in a underground tunnel that was linked to the subway tunnels that weren't being used by subway any more. Many reports came flooding in from homeless people and freaks of a creature down there. So the BPRD acted on them to find trail of clothes and half eaten human leading deep in to the under ground tunnels. so the four teen were set out to check the blue zones and members of dee dee's team checked out the hot zones.

"anything ruby!"dee dee checked her out in the radar scan.

"nothing."she speaks clearly.

"chad how you ?"she switches over to him.

"nothing but me and my shadow."he laughed .

"alright henry and wendy anything ?"she went to them.

"sorry can't help you there."henry answered all serous like.

"we have a winner ."wendy whispered .

She had taken the tunnels that led under central park that haven't been used over 50 years only because it was close to water. She had found a grave yard of dead bodies with in the tunnel's way as she walked passed them .it what she found she was whispering into the ear piece for not wanting to wake it up.

"every head there now."dee dee yelled into the microphone.

She was watching everyone from the dump truck on a radar scan speaking to them through a microphone as they wore their headsets. After a information meeting her team and teens were set out to hunt the beast down and take it out. Something that volcan disagreed with since wendy wasn't really experienced in that field. They told him that she is going out there to get the experience she needs for this .he hated hearing humans always tell him the teens need to stop being babied and learn to walk on there on two feet.

So he stormed out of the room before throwing a few fire balls at the human who started laughing. The guy was lucky his hand was steel badly hurt and the cast didn't need toe removed until seek from then. Purea followed him to there room where he laid in bed looking a last group of him and the teens. He said they were growing up fast and always wanted one his own but couldn't since both of them has stressful job. that ended up on her on top of him calming his nerves with a simple kiss that lead to 'other' things.

Back the tunnels...

"TEENS FALL BACK !"dee dee at them.

The beast had awoken from it sleep and was going after the anyone that looks taste to eat for supper my dear friends. So the teens fall back as the dee dee's demon hunter team took over on ending this things life. dee dee and ruby had taken the exit near the teens to protect them while that got out safe as chad and mike took the other side of the beast. the beast then came head on toward dee dee after smelling the air around her.

Ruby got throw like rag doll by the beasts leg that broke her leg in one area with chad running to help her. He had formed a relationship with her 2 years back that became pshycial one with over few months. Chad was with in private car with dee dee who had a bandaged hand covered in 3rd degree burns. He hated sharing a car with her since she was always telling him to improve on his skills as a demon slayer.

As the teens were leaving...

"you guys do things like this all the time?"wendy couldn't believe it.

"yeah the humans always find way to kill one of us off."hydro joked.

"funny."yig wanted to slap him.

"i juts hope volcan is alright?"henry was worried.

"same here."wendy hated the way he stormed off.

"yeah."hydro tried to smile.

"right on guys."yig pats them on the back.

They were exiting the the tunnels where agents acting like construction worker were waiting for them at a man hole above. They had found a sewer system that wasn't being used at the time that leads to the tunnels. so they set up a 'out post 'around the man hole that looked like a clean crew from of health checking a gas leak. As that was happening dee dee and the others were having luck taking the beast down. It some how develop the power of fire thanks to the claw that was chop off of volcan in order to make it.

"i hope the demon team is doing alright back there."henry looked back.

"com on."hydro pushed him.

"she can handle her self."yig yelled at him.

"up we go ."wendy point to the ladder.

They had made it to the metal ladder that leads to the surface for them as henry was force to go 1st since he was worrying about dee dee. So he was injected with human hormone that made into one for short time. One thing hated about even looking human was no horns and no tail as he climbed the ladder. Wendy and yig next followed by hydro who's hand was grabbed by a familiar one that put a smile on his face.

"VOLCAN!"he yelled.

"up we go!"he pulled him to the surface.

"i thought you were on sick leave because of your arm?"hydro was smiling.

"while in the middle of pleasuring my wife it dawned on me that i should be here no matter what the cost."he looks to his casted arm.

"i am glad we came."purea walked up to them.

She had wrapped her arms around his waist line happily now showing she was still sore from him before she could go over the edge. She was on the bottom of him while he was 'pleasing' her going at slowly steady pace. He was on his way of coming for 2nd time as she had it building up in her ready to explored. When he stopped and laid there in her thinking he should be doing his job in stead of 'laying ' around. so she sucked that up went on her marry way as he dressed quickly knowing she was right behind him dress also.

Below...

"reaver slash!"dee dee cuts off the beast's rights arm.

The arm lands near chad who cuts it in half as eh gets covered in blood and tiusse sheilding ruby from it all.. Mike on the other hand was dealing with the beasts tail that morphed into a snake of some kind. One thing he didn't want was to end up eaten or dieing of bite from that thing. So he pulled together the last of his strength and sliced that thing in half while heading toward chad and ruby. He picked ruby up as dee dee finished the beast off with another reaver slash as they ran by her with her right behind them.

The parts of the beast were collected by the clean up crew who were mainly trainee's who wanted to be apart of the BPRD. Their was blood and guts everywhere as dee dee's team were in the wash down area. They went through process after slaying a demon to where they were 'decontaminated' in a cut off area. The teens took part in bag and tagging the parts of the beast before they were loaded up and taking the labs. After being washed ruby was placed in the 'dump 'truck with the teens to be taken back to the BPRD.

"wow ."henry looked at the made shift cast.

"three main bones too."ruby sighed.

"your going to be sick leave because of this."volcan said over the head set.

"i know."she yelled at him.

"calm down."hydro was covering his ears.


	18. beast gone

"AH DAMN!"sai na runs form the storage center.

She was about to her daily tissue labeling followed by 10 hours of back break lab work with the slashed up pieces of the beast. While on her way to cold storage room number one that after spending a unforgettable time with . She finds the beast had had back to life pulling it self back to together and hadn't eaten in 72 hours. When it saw her it saw its 'take out' as it chases her now through the med-wing!

"ABE RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"she yelled at him.

"what happen this time?"he looks away from his microscope.

"LOOK BEHIND ME!"she shields her self behind a knocked down metal table.

"GRRRRRRRRR!"the beast land crashing the med bed .

"OH...MY WHAT ARE WE TO DO?"abe stood there looking .

"AFTER PULLING IT SELF BACK TO GETHER ABE IT would BE looking FOR SOMETHING TO EAT!"she whispered to him.

"explains the drooling and sniffing."he observes the beast smelling the air.

"lucky you don't give off a smell."sai na was flipping out.

"i thought unicorn humans can change the smell according to their surroundings."abe suggested to her.

"NOT AFTER INTERCOURSE!"she whispered to him.

"OH...forgot that!"he blinks.

sai na thinks fast the the breast started trashing the med lab tossed her shoe over to the 'red alert button near abe. The beast was roared when the red light went off putting the BPRD under lock down for safety reasons. Sai na was brought to feet when volcan came through the shadows in a not so happy happy mood.

"i finally soem alone tiem my wife to create a an offspirng and this happens."he sets sai na down.

"GRRRRR!"the beast crushed more stuff.

"please child i been around the block." he walked toward him.

Sai na and abe were told to clear out as volcan was told to be careful since his new hand clawwas still healing. So they took his advice and ran out of the there as black shadow from his body covers the whole room. They would always do this when volcan took control of a red alerts to teach the person a lesson about cutting into his time with purea. He hated getting help times like this from anyone .

"i hope he can handle something as strong at that."purea was behind them.

"PUREA!"sai na spins around spotting her.

"yes ?"she floats there smiling.

"YOUR LEAVING HIM IN THERE WITH THAT THING!"sai na was worried.

"he can handle him self."she sighed.

"i miss anything?"hellboy came running.

He was zipping up his pants with liz right behind him holding her gray sweater closer with really messed up hair. that when she spilled about what they were doing. That some what angryed Purea since she and volcan were still trying to a child of their own since last night.

"everybody else is doing it but me and volcan."purea opened her wings.

"watch it!"hellboy got face full of feathers.

"not my fault !"purea didn't pay attention to him.

"there your wings!"he waves her right one out his face.

"and...!"she faced him.

"i got a face full of them!"he gave his victory smiled.

"RED!"liz scolded him.

"don't rub it in and liz its alright!"purea tried to smiled.

She then placed her hands together while closing her eyes to see past the darkness wanting to see what was happening. The med lab was trashed with volcan who was pretty scratched up and clothes torn standing in front of the beast. Who was more dead like then alive loosing large amount of blood from the huge scratch on its head. What she was doing was known as a spirit link spell to where she watches volcan.

She hated always seeing him get hurt after doing something that would take his life knowing that would never happen. So she researched a holy spell that would help her keep an eye on him at times of worry. The spirit link spell is what he pointed out one night when soaking his newly grown claw hand. So she practice it when he was on manor missions with the teens wanting to get use to using it.

"why are you all standing around?" was fixing his sweater.

"waiting for volcan to finish up."hellboy lights cigar.

"his going to need back up." faced the cracked windows.

"his alright for now."purea ended her watching.

"are you sure?" was going to believe her.

"yes!"she stood there.

He never liked members of his team taking on dangerous creatures by them selves as he ready his self. So he turned to purea knowing she would have a way through whatever spell shield volcan put up. She didn't want to send him in there with the beast who some how recovered from the countless attacks from volcan.

"please stand back !"she warned.

They did was she ask as white beam of light shoots out form the middle from a broken window when she points to it. Something went wrong as she hit the ground when a beast jumped out of the door way covered in its own blood. It looked scaried when casting a glaze at the knocked out purea who's wings were closed

"GRRRRRRRR!"it roared running her way.

"hey back off!"hellboy got in the way.

Liz the rest was covered by a shadow dome from volcan who picked up purea's body holding her close. He hated the fact she was knocked out by strong energy the beast gave out in order to be free of the prison spell he casted. Hellboy now was wrestling the thing to the ground as the human agents had their guns pointed to it. He walked pass the defense line that surrounded the beast heading toward his and purea's room.

"you can handle it from here?"he stopped near

"get going." watches the hellboy and the beast fight.

Volcan disappeared in to the shadows of the hallways the beast watched the purea disappeared along with him.

In there room...

he lays on her on their large canpony bed as her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him down on her. She pushed herself against him, loving the feeling of his rising excitement against her own. Soft moans escaped from the his mouth as he tried to resist her, her lips meeting him time and time again.

"hey volcan!"henry came busts in.

"DAMN IT!"volcan pulled away from her.

"they here!"hydro ran in with sleepy yig in his arms.

"yeah ."henry a made way for him to enter.

volcan straighten him self out walking over and took yig from hydro's arms to place her between him and purea. God he hated when moment like this happen since he was the care taker during times like this.

"WENDY GET IN HERE!"he yelled at her back side.

"why?"she stood there out side his door.

"alright be demon food."he turned away.

"wait!"she slides through the closing doors.

"good girl."he sat upon his bed.

The kids settled in to his room for the time being as henry sat near the fire place worried about his father. He hated not being able to help his father in this time of need just sitting there in safety of his aunt's room.

Near the med wing...

the med-lab was trashed as the rest of the hallway outside was looked like dump as the human agents helped each other off the ground. Hellboy got away with a minor slashes and few scratchs since the beast got away.

"sorry about this sir."agent bill faces .

"it alright!"he sighed .

3 hours later...

the med-lab was magical reformed by the angel who was still somewhat mad abotu her volcan always being interrupted.


	19. james's ex

"no body made a mistake."mr.trayon faced volcan.

"you sure about that ?"dr.sai na looked him him.

"i am sure but the CIA and FBI aren't."he sighed .

They had found out about the escape of the beast from a reports that were filed about damage to the med wing. So they came down on hard mr.trayon for not being more prepared for when things like this happen. Since it was one of the main pieces of their new 'hell to earth case' they been working on for some time. then they told him the head of FBI internal affairs would be coming by to visit him and go over what they collected so far. So after that he called a meeting of the non-human agents to talk about what was to happen further to solve their problem.

"not miss.kuji!" dee dee hated the head of FBI internal affairs.

"only to review the information we have ."he placed his head upon his chin.

"so lets get this meeting started ."purea turned off the lights .

mr.trayon kept his head down as they went through was data dr.sai an and abe collected on the beast so far. along with following information the demon team collected on what Rasputin had been up to since they last saw him. They informants had told him he been looking for a the key stone that was put under lock and key. People in the Russian government have been getting some extra dough that came in a familiar gold bar. Along with the lair of Rasputin's flesh puppet was found hidden under a old building near the crime side of the city.

Aside from the fact Rasputin couldn't stop hunting purea every minute of everyday was creeping volcan out to a point. He was liking the whole Rasputin looking purea over from head to toe slowly saying how much she grew up. It may be the reason why he never came to the meeting this time around because saying the man's name around wasn't a good thing. Purea came at the request of meyres who was removed form the BPRD. They were told that Rasputin was planning once more to raise hell on earth using new means to do so.

"and after checking the shipping reports it is clear to say the keystone is once again in Rasputin's hands."mr.trayon looked up when the light went off.

"yes, when can kicked his rear?"volcan said from room.

"that is one thing i can agree with you on that one."hellboy took a huge huff of his cigar.

"not until we're given permission." mr.trayon looked down again.

"gives time for ruby leg to heal ."dee dee closed her information pack.

"how is she doing by the way?"purea wanted to know.

"she got her cast removed months ago and started psychical therapy."dee dee hated talking about it.

"they say she's advancing quite well."abe added on.

"you want to end up as sushi ?"dee dee bared her fangs.

"i am not of the Carassius auratus."he blinks.

"the what?"she looked at him.

"Small golden or orange-red freshwater fishes of Eurasia used as pond or aquarium fishes."purea explained.

"you lived thousands of years and didn't know that?"dr.sai na looked at her.

"coming who's ancetor was a white horse with a long horn growing from its forehead."she shot back.

"dee dee please cut out the contumely please."mr.trayon looked right at her.

"oh...just because you and the doctor are having sexual intercourse."she wasn't backing down.

"will mr.trayon this is how your non-human agent get along then i think you should hold a 'behavior seminar ' for them. "a women stood there.

Then yig came running into the meeting room out of breath as volcan made room for her to enter. She told them miss.kuji head of FBI internal affairs had come early instead of the posted time after getting out a early meeting. dr.sai na was stunned when mr.trayon called miss.kuji by her first name that was jun like her first name.

"meeting ended."he faced her.

"james seems like nothing changed about you."she smiled

"out 'date' in canceled ."dr.sai na whispered in his ear.

After hearing that james got a little pissed as miss.kuji lets everyone leave as they talked to each other.

"how long have you been standing there?"he watch her take a set near him.

"to know you got over me pretty fast."she drops her bag on the table.

"your were a An unpleasant difficulty."he tried to smile.

"like you weren't Limited to or caring only about yourself and your own needs."she flips open her bag.

"well you were a A self-centered person with little regard for others."he leans back in his chair.

"please you immortals think Strong enough to knock down or overwhelm anything that gets in your way."she pulled paper work.

" only because you made me act Someone deranged and possibly dangerous half the time."he folds his arms over his chest.

They went on like this for hours on end taking about their relationship that ended before he took over the BPRD. She got her all the data she came for as dr.sai na waited for him to exit the meeting room. She was standing there out side the doors listening to them carry on about the big things that that hated about each other. She couldn't believe that almost sounded like they were meant to be as it sounded like their meeting was coming to close.

"next time you try to astonishment me on my birthday make sure not to have my sister there."miss.kuji stuffs thing back in her bag.

"was that before or after she got intoxicated and told everyone i wasn't good at pleasing you in bed. "he calmly told her.

"only because you always have to be in top and in control of things james."she got up from her sit.

"what was i thinking when we were even together?"he watched her walk off.

She walked out the door as her sapphire colored eyes spots a dressed up female doctor looked like she was going some where fancy.

"don't try it!"she told her.

"...i what?"dr.sai na looked at her.

"all he wants is a good roll in the hay."she try to sound helpful.

"you kidding right?"she thought she was lieing to her.

"let tell you from expiration when he gets board with you he dumps you and when he is done having a go at it he'll you for something hotter."she walked off.

"she's lieing."his arms wrapped around her waist.

"am i a get it on for fun to you?"she had to know.

"nope your the 'one' for me." he whispered into her ear.

instead of heading out to eat and the private screening of a movie they were invited to they stayed in. james really wanted to go out and have fun with her but she wanted to show him how much she loved him. The last anyone saw of them when they were their way to his room with dr-sai na leading the way.

In the vault...

it was poker night for the non-humans with a few humans in the game as volcan dropped out after winning 200.00 for the night. The teen girls wore cute little waitress uniforms made by purea who was scrap booking with liz. She got into that after henry was born always taking pictures of him doing the cutest things.

"awwwww i remember this one."purea was looking at the one when he 1st pulled oreo's tailcat.

"after that oreo cat would avoid henry when he entered the room." liz smiled.

"then he dead of lung cancer 5 years later. "hellboy answer across the room.

"full house boy."he slammed down his hand.

"who wants nachos?"yig walked up .

"i'll take some and cold one."agent jack hands her his empties.

"on it!"she walked over hellboy's fridge.

"i love these tips."wendy hands willam his bowl of pezzels.

In henry's room...

him and hydro were practice fighting with gilly watching and cheering for henry. the problem was henry wasn't giving hydro his all .they did this all the time to sharpen their skills when hand combat is the only thing they have left when on a mission.

"dude your off to day."hydro got him in a head lock.

"i agree ."gilly noticed it right off.

"its the whole Rasputin thing."he stand there.

"so ?"hydro was getting ready to slam him.

"dude ...wait!"as he and hydro were in the air.

"can't watch!"she watched anyway.

BOOM!

Hydro choke slammed the son of the great hellboy in one move making his pay up .


	20. devil team's discovery

**I am sorry for turning this in to 'lemon'!**

&

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"the newly healed ruby screams for her life.

"GRRRRRRR!"ran after her.

She slides down a railing of old sud way station that had been used for the past 50 years or so as she was being chased by the beast. Dee dee hated doing it on the anniversary of professor broom's death where the non-humans would visit his grave. Instead her team was sent out to hunt down the beast ,bring it in dead or alive no matter what happens. Ruby was picked as the bait she the beast like her more since it attacked her first during their 1st meeting. Hints the reason why she running for her life now to the trap zone with the beast right behind her .

"dee dee its right behind me."ruby yelled in her head set.

"get ready all!"dee de warns the others.

"on it!" chad awaits.

He was against the whole using ruby as bait in the 1st place no thanks to his personal feelings getting in the way. Dee dee had to smack him outside the head to get him to thinking straight. Ruby then yelled in his ears both sides saying she going to do it if he likes it or not. Making him be the reuse ruby when she entered the 1st entrance way. He heard her now running down the 2nd flight of stairs with the beast no so far behind her. He channeled his life force into her chain blade chanting many time before leaping out of his hiding place.

"dragon's roar!"he shoots muitl-beams of energy at the beast.

"chad get out of the way."ruby yelled at him.

"not with out you." he tossed his chain at her right wrist.

he caught on her wrist twisting around it tightly as he pulled her to his embrace before leaping out the way into another hiding spot. Te beast stood then mad as the way he came was blocked off by three other male demon hunters. They were mike, randy and Mason who used ancient spear swords. Dee dee was on the other side telling chad and ruby to stay put and never come out until after the beast was taken out. They were in the old ticket booth hiding under under the small desk with the door closed behind them for safety.

"wait what are we to do ?"chan lets his chain blade disappear.

"i know what we could do."ruby groped him between his legs.

"mmmmmm... dee dee may need us out there."he was trying to hold back

"she can handle it with the yuas brothers."she lets him lean on the wall for support.

"mmmmmm... mike, randy and Mason are my guys."he started giving in.

"to late!" she unzips his pants.

"ruby come...god !"he groaned when he pants and boxers got pulled down.

"time to taste you."she pulled out his 'member'.

While the rest of the team were kicking ass ruby was giving chad the best time of his life in ticket booth. The beast was way to busy to notice ticket booth that had a high heated area that looked like they were enjoying each other. Dee dee let the yuas brothers take over happy they were Tiring out down the beast slowly. So she then turned away to the secret tunnel to connect base one to report i when she was hit from behind by kroenen's right blade that she caught.

"yuas brothers take that beast down puppet boy in mine."she held kroenen's weapon by the blade.

"yes dee dee !"the answered.

"will ugly been so long."she licks her own blood off the blade.

The only things he does is turn his head few times making the clipping sound dee dee made learn to block out. they did meet during the clean up in moscow at Rasputin's grave in kroenen's 2nd lair when removing the gear from the pit. Dee dee who was working them the FBI at the time and humans was assigned to remove kroenen's body from the metal spikes. Only to have kroenen kill all the humans dee dee was working with in the that team. She was the only thing left living and evenly matched kroenen hit for hit. She had drained a a crew man who offered all his blood for her to be stronger to fight after that she took kroenen down. One thing that disgusted her was that way kroenen eyed her body during the short fight around the outskirts of the pit. After that she became Rasputin's ideal replacement for kroenen since fit the part of a loyal soldier .

After Rasputin and his servants went free she was visited by Rasputin in her favorite coffee shop for deal to be made. She turned him down saying her friends wouldn't approve and she been waiting for someone to return to her. She was told by him she was the perfect female soldier for kroenen to have since the were both of undead. Upon hearing that her skin crawled as chills ran up her spin at the very image of her ever ending up with kroenen.

" cat got your tounge?"she kroenen's weapon in blood.

"be ...mine!"he moaned winding his heart.

"i am vampire and your a talking walking zombie."she wanted to laughed.

"your ...perfect."he he spins his blade around.

"look i am happy you want to date but your not my type ."her hand heals over.

He picked his weapon trancing the drying blood from dee dee's hand as she flipped in to the air when the beast was thrown. Kroenen watched her land perfectly in front of him with grace and beauty of female werewolf on the hunt. It may have been Rasputin twisted will over him or the fumes he was breathing in from his mask. To him dee dee was the must hottest vampire chick he ever laid his eyes on.

"men they're all alike!"she summon her soul sword.

Before he could even block her his hand went flying in to the air with sand spilling out of his arms. Dee dee knocked him to the ground under her boot placing her throat under the heel knocking away his hands . She notice he was always looking toward his chest where the ticking was coming from she pinned his down with energy blades. He showed her fangs telling him he runs and trys to defend him self she'll end his life her self.

"time to die murder!"she reached for handle.

"...NO..."he yelled!

"you finally say i stole your heart." she pulled it out.

His body shook violately as she turning on her locater belt speaking into her head set .

"dee dee how is everything?"a men asked.

"fine and i got surprise ."she faced Kroenen.

"the yuas brothers took down the beast ."the man went on.

"how of ruby and chad?"she wanted to know.

"waiting with the yuas brothers."she man singles the clean up crew.


	21. teen's day

his tv turned on 'hurting heart ' music video by siren a girl he knew well as her latest letter rests on yig's newest picture. He gilly watched the son of hellboy and liz roll over in his sleep with his blanket barely covering him. Then his bed room door opened to the faces of his uncle volcan and aunt purea who walked in closing the door behind them. Henry then smiled in his sleep when the smell of female entered his nose.

They had been writing to each other as friends for the passed year or in secret for no one to find out. Yig never caught on really fast to it as hydro knew from the 1st letter written that henry was seeing another girl. He wanted to beat the living life out of henry for cheating on their best friend yig like that. He was re-sured by gilly that henry loved yig so much he would sing about her in the shower every morning.

"oh...his curled up in his blankets."purea thought that was cute.

"...and wearing nothing but his boxers."volcan pointed out.

"morning all!"gilly waves from her tank.

"hello !"volcan nods his head to her.

"you wearing a new top."purea notice.

"i hear you pregnant!"she wanted to know if the rumor was true.

"yes she is."volcan smiled in sheer joy.

"yay!"gilly spins in the water.

"please don't tell anyone ."purea was worry.

"she wants to keep it a secret."volcan sighed.

"I'll keep my mouth shut."gilly did a zipping motion over her lips.

"good!"volcan kissed purea's cheek.

Gilly loved when others came in to henry's room since she was the only other living humanoid thing in his room she may have a healthy relationship with abe as they were item now thank to dee dee and her big mouth. The person she loved more to talk to had to be volcan since he was a dragon after all. Volcan always tried his best to make gilly feel wanted by others when he was around her half the time.

purea got closer to henry wanting to fixed his blankets he had wrapped him self in as he looked like he was freezing. So she carefully bends down pulling the blankets ends from his fists as her body rubbed against his body. He smiled in his smiled thinking of yig as purea slowly covered his with the blanket. She had gotten the corners of the blanket pulled out form under him with ease recovering his shivering form .she never notice his tail was swinging back and fourth happily from her touch under the sheets of his bed .

"there now all warm."she kissed him on the forehead.

"...hmmmmmmm..."henry moaned in his sleep.

"oh my!"purea giggled.

"what happen?"volcan turned to her.

"i want to see!"gilly pressed harder on the tank's glass.

"that ?"she pointed.

"i never knew henry could do that."gilly pressed onto the glass.

"same here."volcan was getting jealous.

Henry had rolled on to his back as a harden lump formed under the covers near the mid-point of his body. Volcan knew what that was since he was once young boy with urges he learned to control through the years. Purea sat there watching henry smiled fade into and out as he rolled to his side facing her. Then she remembered henry when he was nothing but toddler who would come to her and volcan's bed side scared of the boogie man.

So what ended up happening was volcan grabs henry's radio and turned the volume up to the highest it could go .he covered purea ears with his hands when holding her back from the bed as the alarm clock went off. The music volcan set it to was 'child's cry' by lala bell making poor henry fall fro the bed. He was pretty embarrasses when he found his 'member ' pointing up as he sat on the floor covered in his blanket.

"morning sleeping prince."volcan smiled at henry.

"...uh aunty and uncle..."henry ran his fingers through his hair.

"glad to see you were enjoying your sleep."purea watched him shoved his pillow between his legs.

"sorry aunty!"he knew how he got that way.

"its alright volcan used to get like that the 1st years we were together."she watched volcan blushed.

"get dressed we have permission to take you kids out today."volcan tossed henry's pants at him.

"take me take me!"gilly begged.

"take your human form dear."purea was giving volcan her 'your in trouble now ' face.

She pulled volcan over to the other end of henry's room now mad her self not liking the way volcna just treated henry.

"what was that for?"she lets go of his arm.

"no man should react to you like that but me."he stares at her back side.

"oh...volcan !"she turned to him.

"your a women with look any man wants and i hate it when even my own family treats you like your some stranghter."he went on.

Before he could go on he was going to say he was tackled to the ground by purea who straddled the lower part of his under her. He placed his hand over her gut wanting to feel the life force of the soon to be child. she smiled in return to hearing a tapping on the glass of the tank form gilly who wanted to feel the baby. She was told to remove her self for her tank to take a human form if she wanted to hear the child. Gilly did what purea asked of her as henry was in his bathroom finishing up his shower.

"THAT"S WHY YOU GUYS HAVE YOUR OWN RROM!"hydro yelled .

"hmmmmm...!"volcan looked up.

there stood hydro and wendy at henry's door step in civilian clothing eyes covered from the pose purea and volcan were in.

"morning children."purea waved to them.

"glad to see your and volcan are exploring new places of making love."wnedy uncovered her eyes.

"what are you talking about?"vulcan looked to them confused.

"hello!"hydro points at what pose they were in .

Purea looked at volcan and he looked back at her before they both kissed each other with great amount passion. She got off of him as he rose to his feet quickly when henry came out dressed with boots lanced up. his hair wasn't braided yet as gilly showed up from no where in human form wearing pink outfit. everyone stared her down for what her hair was pinned into a tight bun like purea's would be in the early morning hours.purea this time around her her hair in loose braid done by volcan for today.

"what?"she looked around the room.

"nothing ."wendy and hydro turned the other way.

"come on!"volcan picked her up.

"comign henry?"purea looked to him.

"yeah."he ran after them.

They were joined by yig who just gotten up in time to come with them as gilly was put back on her feet.


	22. planning

"we will be heading to resting spot of Rasputin like last time." miss.kuji head of FBI internal affairs was heading the planning meeting.

"YES MAMA!"everyone in the room answered.

The take down of the 2nd hell being raised on earth was underway after the president got done got done reading the reports. He didn't want the same thing thing to happen like it did years ago during president gorge's years in office. So he gave the permission to do so as mr.trayon his new head of BPRD at his side. Then the FBI and CIA started to planing and workingmen with the BPRD getting the steps needed to step on Russian soil. After the last 'little' event that had sot do with graveyard getting trashed, covering up the huge pillar of light in the sky, and remands of 'demon' left behind.

They were going over the departure time and the plans on what to do when they get there to concealing the non-humans. Some people agreed they should have a freak show as there disguise that got rejected by mr.trayon. He then left in the middle of the meeting when the planning of disabling the large rock that acted like doorway went down. He found yig and wendy outside the med-wing watching dr.sai na treated hellboy for his 3rd degree burns.

"that bad."yig looked to wendy.

"yeah that say his fire proof."she pressed her face on the glass.

"you stay like that long enough your face with freeze up that way."james surprised the girls.

"hi!"wendy waved to him.

"mushi-mushi!"yig turned her hair colored black to blond.

"glad to see you two getting along."he crossed his arms.

"for a immortal male your hot."wendy looked him over.

"no wonder dr.jun nu sai na like you so much."yig giggled .

"hey you two have boyfriends."he glared at them.

"henry is good looking but you got that rock hard 6 pack."yig was about to drool.

"we seen you shirtless sir."wendy remembered perfectly.

"wow i can't sunbath in peace."he leans on the glass wall.

"on the roof..."yig turned to him.

"...in the middle of the afternoon."wendy finished for her.

"whats wrong with that?"he looked into the med-wing.

"your weird!"yig gave up.

"and very good looking."wendy imaged her self making out with him.

"yeah thats what sai na says ."he smiled proudly.

They girl ask him how hellboy got the 3rd degree burns on his arm since they knew he couldn't get hurt by the flames. He told them that a organic acid of some kind got on to him after a clear up mission get wrong. They both flipped out thinking the beast as loose to only yo be re-sured by james that the beast was well enough dead. Kroenen was under heavy watch by the devil hunter team since dee dee formed some weird relationship with it.

"let go bother volcan?"wendy suggested.

"he told us to leave him alone."yig reminds her.

"so i want to bother him."wendy whined.

"why don't you girls go practice fight with hydro and henry on the roof?"james bitted in .

"alright!"the girl cheered.

They girl took his advice and headed to the roof where hydro and henry had been practice fighting since liz liked the lighting up there. When the boys started practicing combat for field training experience when on the job. Liz would started taking action actions for a photo gallery that was very interested in her picture taking. It all happen a week after she woke from her coma before heading off to a romantic vacation with hellboy. Yig would used some the picture for her art class project name her work 'man against evil' that sold half a thousand.

"james!" miss.kuji yelled at him form the meeting room door way.

"what miss.kuji!"he faced her

"you missed the whole meeting again!"she hissed .

"so fire me."he corssed his arms over his chest.

"can't the president likes you to much."she walked over to him.

"what i get for being a immortal ."he sings.

"please my eldest daughter is already moving up in the FBI ranks." miss.kuji boasted.

"only because of her tied to higher power."he teased.

"i thought i told you she isn't general lee's daughter ."she whispered.

"you slept with him on my birthday in our bed when we were still together remember?"he sighed .

"what ever."she watching dr.sai na.

miss.kuji hated facing james since they had a 5 year relationship that started the he helped her fix her flat tire. After that they hit it off during the first few years they together never seen with out the other at their side. They started falling apart when miss.kuji true nature started showing and she was made head of FBI internal affairs. She would cheat on james and she back stabbed him when taking the job she had now stickign him with BPRD. As soon as he walked through the doors of the BPRD for the first time he was home when finding a real angel socializing with a fish creature named abe.

"don't you have some kind reuse mission to do ?"he raised a eye brow her way.

"still waiting for clearance on transport to Russian art base." she pressed her suit case to her chest.

"it will go through."james smiled for her.

"at least you found people relate too."she walked away from him.

James stood there frozen from her words trying to figure out why she said something like that to him in kind way. She only took a a long lonely breath realizing why he fits in around here and she wouldn't turning away from him. he made his way in to the med-wing went hellboy was done getting patched by dr.sai na.

"how he doing?"james looked to them.

"healing nicely."she cuts the thread.

"she's good."hellboy looked over her work.

"you get better at stitch work when there are people who need it." she signed.

"and don't for get you do needlepoint well."james shows off the wallet she made for him.

"...james !"whispered at him.

"...oh forgot."he forgot the rule.

"good then."she gets up.

"you guys really need a good fuck!"hellboy watched their body language

"i should have sewn his mouth shot." dr.sai na was offered.

"thanks for the advice." james smiled uncomfortable with what just happen.

After pulling his coat on and lighting a new cigar hellboy left the med-wing with james by his side being told to stay away from any painful activity for while. So she shot back sex isn't painful activity unless some one dishing it out at the other. James laughed as dr.sai na blushed before yelling at him to leave the med-wing at once. As they made there way to the safe hellboy had called home for so long james filled him in on the meeting he missed.

"they still voting me out."hellboy sings.

"yes but like always insisted you come."james pulls his key.

"funny thought you hated me."hellboy joked.

"i am a immortal human not a raciest hellboy."je placed the key in the lock .

The alarm went off like it always did when the safe door to hellboy's home opened upon entering it to visit with him. When they both entered liz and purea were going over a another box henry's baby picture since purea was now 2 months into her pregnancy. They weren't done with his baby album just yet that hellboy would look through when liz wasn't around.

"awwwwwww i remember this one."purea held up henry's first bath .

"yeah i took like 7 of those ."liz smiled.

"looking parts of henry's past i see."james joins them.

"he was a very usually child ."purea sighed happily.

"you mean crazy!"hellboy puffs out a huge cloud of smoke.

"HB!"liz yelled.

"someone's in trouble!"james teased.

"what are you in highschool?"hellboy looked at him.

Before he could say anything his cigar was taken by liz who made her way through dozens of cats placing it in the sink. Since henry was born liz told hellboy to stop smoking his cigars so henry would live a healthy life. Hellboy started smoking on poker night and in secret paying volcan to keep him mouth shut since he was the only one who knew.

"what have i told you?"liz faced him.

"...not lighting around jr."he hated her rule.

"don't give me that please hb."liz was hurt.

"i think we should leave."purea whispered to james.

"i agree with you on that one."he gets up .

What ended up happening was liz left with purea and mr.trayon spending the night in volcan's and purea's room. She couldn't put up with hellboy's behavior as she puts it when they were leaving the safe for safety. Hellboy tied talking liz out of it only to end up throwing one his tvs into the ground not harming any of his cats along the way. James deduced to handle hellboy as liz was taken out of there by purea to her room.

In purea's room...

volcan was still asleep recovering his spent energy from the last sole mission he was sent on to check on what Rasputin been up to. He got into battle with same girl who had Kroenen's fighting skills and look down to the key. He silky blond hair had the thick smell of human blood on it with the power of pure evil pouring through her veins. He kicked her rear pretty good before sending her off into the air about 10 feet before getting it on with Elisa. Who had fun fighting with since she was more skilled then the girll and Kroenen ever were.

She got spent faster then he did before he was blasted and knocked out by mighty force of dark power from Rasputin. It seeped into his brain only to get rejected since he mind and heart belongs to purea all the way. He gave Rasputin a monster headache before taking out one of the main objects he needed for his raising hell to earth .returned home to turned in his report and headed to bed to get some rest to handle the next beyond.

"volcan !"purea steps into the room with liz.

"...yes..."her rose from the bed.

"hi!"liz waved to him.

"it happen again."he rubbed his eyelids .

"yes this time she'll be staying with us." purea closed the door behind her.

" yu sm lo !"volcna chanted.

The spare bed appeared where there leather couch once stood for liz already made up with change of clothes. She was told she is family and they are willing to do anything for her as volcan fell back asleep with his arms reached out to purea. So she joined him in his rest as liz did also for them to talk about the mission that was at hand.

In the meeting room...

"0800 sir!"miss.kuji speaks into a phone.

"good !"the man sounds happy.

"see you then sir."she hangs up.

"thats when we're out?"a voice caught her attention.

"yes ."she get up from her sit.

"oh...i am agnent CC part fo the celestial team."she greets her.

"i know i was there during your training. "miss.kuji looks her over.

"oh...forgot that ."CC blushed.

"can you show me out."miss.kuji closed up her suit case .

"this way."CC turns to the library.

As they were leaving miss.kuji leaves a information folders in mail boxes of the non-human agents when the passed the mail room. Unlike th others she worked with outside the BPRD she learned to like these guys for who they are .she just wanted the to know what they were getting them selves into this time around. She was on the phone with a big wig in Washington D.C telling him of what was going down and when the whole thing was going down. There mission to take down the 2nd hell coming to earth was called 'devil ass kick'. It was to take place two days from now as the USA got ready to face the 2nd evil resign once more baby. If only the people of the world knew of the non-humans that were puttign theur lives on the lien for them.


	23. the day came

"PUREA ! LIZ!"Hellboy tried to break his bindings.

the souls of 2 women he loved were force to leave their bodies as they were drawn into Rasputin's body. Eliza watched in amazed after pounding the living day light out of dee dee after she tripped kicked her for handcuffing her and meyres. Volcan and milky were left for dead at resting spot of Rasputin after purea with after it was blown up.

"damn it!"dee dee watched the events take places.

"..."meyres was coming too.

"finally your awake."she growls at him.

"what...NO!"waking to what he was seeing.

"SHUT UP!"eliza turned swinging her hammer at them.

"DOWN GIRL!"dee dee tripped her.

Down eliza went for the 2nd as dee dee neck her neck with her arm when slamming is down in her face hard. She then lifts her hands in the air to break the chains of her hand cuffs when the falling hammer came down upon them. When freed she got meyres out his handing his purea's torn cross turn her attention to eliza baring her fangs. She didn't like being called a dark servant of the seven god chaos since she was vampire. No body trys to strike her former boss with a hammer for discipline when she was still alive and breathing.

"meyres help hell boy now!"her eyes turn red as blood.

"on it."he ran pass her.

"AAAAAAAH!"eliza screamed when dee dee started feeding on her.

The screams of Rasputin's caught his attention after he had watched hellboy say his true name breaking him of his bonds. Then walked by his side to the stone lock telling him like he had done before to open the door way for the seven gods of chaos. As hellboy imaged holding his sister and wife once more within his arms. That pissed dee dee off more sticking her fangs in deeper as meyres got to his feet and ran as fast they could carry him.

"NO ELIZA!" Rasputin saw dee dee smiling at her feast.

"RED REMEMBER!"meyres tossed him the blood covered crossed.

"who knew Rasputin loved."dee dee thought to her self.

It most have been when eliza's screams of fear or when meyres's shouts of consciouses caught his attention. He reach out and caught the purea's blood covered cross as the wooden beads fell from the string. He stood there casting a shadow over him opening his head to look on the necklace his father gave his sister. She would have been wearing it around her neck like she did on her 16th birthday in england. Instead it lays in his hand leaving a burn mark making his remember his son and friends he made over the years.

While Rasputin marched with great grief in his heart to eliza's dead body as dee dee rose left her their to die. She helped meyres from the ground to get him away from Rasputin who was kneeling in front of dead lover. Dee dee looked to Rasputin saying if he truly loved her he would have never let a vampire near her like he did.

"NO!"was what hellboy said breaking him self free of his newly grown horns.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Rasputin yelled at him holding eliza's body.

"his choosing ."some one shoots him in the back side.

then he falls to eh ground as agent CC and the other celestial team came in to clear the area.

"don't worry no ET coming out of his body."CC placed her gun in its hostler.

By now purea had come too faster then liz only to greeted by dee dee who she knew feasted since dee dee lips were still covered in eliza's blood. She had looked over to see liz's lifeless body being held in hellboy's arms.

"poor dude."kit waved her head back and fourth.

The med-leg team handle eliza's and Rasputin's dead body after removing a small but dead alien like creature from Rasputin's chest. The celestial team found them using purea's tracker chip that was placed in her body for safety. After hellboy,liz,dee dee, and meyes along with purea went missing at the explored area at resting spot of Rasputin.

**72 hours earlier...**

"purea you should have stayed home!"volcan zipper up his robe.

"i can handle my self."she looked out the window of the plane.

They were clearance from the Russian government and embassy to enter Moscow to do their mission as miss.kuji walks in.

"everyone meet your senior agent ."she stepped aside .

"hey guys!"meyres waved to his old friends.

"john welcome back."hellboy tossed him a thumbs up.

"mushi-mushi john-san."volcan bows to him.

"we missed you."purea clapped happily.

"say cheese."liz took his picture.

"liz!"hellboy wrapped his arm her.

"oh...red grow up."she slapped his hand playfully.

"where's Mrs.meyres?"tease milky.

"pregnant!"meyres blushed.

"go kathy!"dee dee smiled for him.

They got to talk to him in the storage area of the plane before they briefed on the mission at hand about taking down Rasputin.

"if your caught the celestial team will save your asses got that?" miss.kuji looked at their faces.

"group of celestial descents coming to save us great."hellboy sound sarcastic.

"brother!"purea looked to him.

"HB!"liz was mad.

"red!"milky and meyres weren't smiling.

"hellboy they great agent ."volcan sighed.

"what was james thinking." miss.kuji waves her head back and fourth.

After being unloaded from the plane and loaded on the trucks that were headed to the grave site where resting spot of Rasputin was. They had lost the location long time ago making purea use her 'ribbon light' spell to find the place. Upon finding the the building after tracking through miles of of the old grave yard following a white light. They had to split into teams when they were split apart when entering the building. Some were lost through the traps set for them only leaving one human and four non-humans alive for the count.

After purea, badly hurt volcan,and knocked out milky in a sealed off room full of hell hounds that were thought off dead. Purea surely thought she was going to dead willing she started to prey to dear god for her not to die. Yeah she was answered by fire back in the shape of her brother and sister in law crashing through the ceiling of the building. After liz was re-sured by the a human and non-humans she lets go letting off huge fiery explosion. It was after ward that that above happen to each one them pushing them to their limits.

**72 hours later...**

liz finally came too after purea placed her self in a deep sleep binding her own soul to liz's to pull her back from the dead. She was checked out spiritual and psychical health wise to make sure she was her & unborn were alright. Dee dee was given a shock treatment since she gave into her vampiric desires for human blood. Meryes on the other hand were with milky, volcan, and other non-human agents in the mess hall tent.

"really?"CC tilts her head to the side.

"yeah its glad to be back with you guys."he smiled.

"so you know dr.sai na jumped in the sac with our new boss."laughed milky.

"thats new."meyres always known dr.sai na as a tight ass.

"now milky she out friend."purea sat down by her.

"coming from some one who drink milk."she stuffed her sandwich in her mouth.

"you know angels are simple creature."she looked at her crossly.

"how hb and liz?"asked CC.

"knocking last thing i heard."purea repeated a lad tech.

"make you think ."milky wink at one of the male celestial agents.

Volcan soon joined the table as the other half of the celestial agents since there shift started. He joined in their conversion. He brought them warm pork buds he had made him self using his newly healed powers .purea then started talking what to call her and volcan child if it was a girl half breed that ticked volcan off.

"gale!"CC suggested.

"i like it!purea smiled.

"for our child?"volcan couldn't believe.

"yes."she sipped her milk.

"fine."he sighed.

"what are you going to name your meyres?"milky faced him.

"lance or eva!"meyres told her clearly.

"lucky you."volcan started eating.


	24. teens

Henry rolled over in the darkness of his room as he tail whipped back and fourth in the covers that were keeping him warm. His alarm clock read 12:00 PM as golly rested in her tank on the bottom in deep sleep. The curtain use to cover the front part of the tank were closed since henry couldn't stand the light that came out of the tank. Henry was cuddling with the updated picture of yig his mother took before leaving for Moscow. He the teens were left behind to be watched by the humans agents that they couldn't stand at times like this.

"shhhhhhhh!"some one was entering his room.

"alright!"the person whispered.

"to late!"henry yawned clapping on his lights.

Their stood a pair of black haired girls skirt uniform with BPRD badges on that read celestial team member CC and claria.

"you guys are in celestial form aren't you?"he ran his fingers through his hair.

"yeah so!"claria was getting turned on by the way henry looked.

"i liked it better when your a blond CC."he pulled back his covers.

"you better be clothed under there!"CC slapped claria outside her head

"sorry!" claria tried to smile.

"you are to coem to the library at once."CC ordered him.

"give few minutes."he stretched his tail out.

henry had gotten to his feet while placing his hair in a quick ponytail before heading to the bath room for shower. CC and claria left him in his boxers heading to the bath room for his shower slamming his door shut. They walked down the hallway not stopping by the two lovers that were curled up in their arms as a red tail was wrapped tightly around the women's waistline.

"you do yig and i do hydro and wendy!"CC walked over so many cats.

"alright!"whispered claria.

After popping the safe door open with her celestial powers as the girls went their own ways to the assigned people. These girl were to be descents of tennyo celestial maiden from Asia that came to the USA in its olden times. They were brought in toe BPRD by professor broom request because of the advance powers in paranormal field. CC remember meeting professor broom when she was only few in her teens learning about her tennyo blood. The others came around to the celestial team after their powers awoke through highly stressed points i to there lives.

Three hours later...

"kids!"greeted my trayon with cast on his right arm.

"your arm hasn't healed up."hydro noticed.

"my bones are old hydro ."sighed mr.trayon painfully.

Few nights before the lunch of the mission in Moscow james was working on piecing together dead Rasputin's puzzle. He couldn't believe what he found out to the be same thing the professor was found dead for finding out. Kroenen had some how came to life to end his life even after what happen between him and dee dee .he got away with fractured arm and few broken ribs as henry casted off Kroenen and Rasputin him self.

"your nones aren't that old."corrected wendy.

"alright i healing but at a human level."he gave them the right answer.

"so why are we called here?"henry wanted to get to the point.

"do you know what happen few days ago?"asked mr.trayon.

"NO!"they all answered.

"but i got to kicked dead person a!"said henry, happily.

"that most have been scary."said yig.

"scary cat."said wendy ,teasing her.

"at least you made it out alive."said hydro.

"true."said henry ,agreeing with him.

James went on to tell them about the almost death of purea and liz ,henry's mother , that was followed by dee dee getting shock 'treatment. They were re-sured that purea's and volcan's unborn child wasn't harmed in any way. Henry got pissed at the fact his mother and aunt were hurt but saved by the celestial team. He went to tell them they would full time agents until the senior staff were on there feet since some were still in recovery

"this rocks!"said henry,excited.

"YAY!"said yig,clapped happily.

"YAHOO!"said weny, jumping up and down.

"LUCKY US!"said hydro, smiled.

"Like always volcan will be helping and watching you with meyres help."james smiled

"you mean it?"said weedy, all serous.

"yes he does."volcan walked from behind him.

He was dog piled by all the tees in the before they group hugged meyres who walked in with his wife kathy. The teens helped meyre's and his wife with their bags showing them to their new living chambers with volcan tagging along.

"it so glad to be back."said kathy,looking over each teen

"glad to have you back."said volcan.

"we really missed you guys."said yig, spinning around.

"careful."said volcan ,warning her.

"sorry."said yig, stopping.

"volcan the others their alright?"said meyres, worried about hellboy.

"sorry john that is something i some talk to you in private about."said volcan, looking to henry the meyres.

Henry wore a face of sorrow after hearing his father's name knowing he would be staying with his aunt and uncle volcan. He loved his relatives very much along with the things they could do ,but hated being away from his parents.

In purea's and volcan's chambers...

"there!"said purea,making the guest room bed.

"aunt purea!"shouts henry.

"in here!" said purea ,from the guest room.

Henry was sent by volcan from the group to his bed chambers to asset his aunt. Gilly was still in her tank and wanted to stay there until henry came back. Abe did offer her a chance to come stay in his tank only to get shot done.

"you alright?"said purea, looking at him.

"worried about my parents." said henry,sitting on the bed.

All purea could do was sit next to him and hand him a camera saying their going to be fine this would be his new home. After coming back from the mission liz and hellboy were emotionally drained. along with being caught in their own world trapped i the each other minds from a stressed filled in environment. Forgetting completely about their on child that was made from their love for one another.

"thanks for the camera."said henry,looking at his aunt through it.

"volcan got it for you and he made dark room for you in our old closet."said purea, smiling her best.

Henry looked around the room to find his things were moved in with a new computer that camera software on it. He could now belt sand his horns down after he saw a new belt sanders near his night stand knowing purea got him that.

"thanks ."said henry, with tears running down his face.

"your family it what we do."said volcan, wiping his ears away.

henry was patted on the back by purea before taking both her and volcan's picture through his new camera.


	25. standing up

Henry got use to living with with aunt and uncle for the pass few months as the BPRD was recovering form the whole almost 2nd raising of hell. Using his new camera was getting easier for him but it brought back the pain of remembering his parents. Hellboy and liz hadn't come by to even say hello to him. It pained him so this early morning he since he was taking pictures for yig at this time.

So after getting his picture for yig of the sun raising he puts his camera up quickly hurrying to the roof top doorway. He had moved back in with his parents after being hit by drunk driver when he was on his way to get his pictures develop. He got away with twisted ankle and tip of his tail cracked. So he was wearing a brace on the crack part of his tail and brace on his twisted ankle as the drunk driver quit drinking.

"next time i am not waking at 6:30 in morning for this."henry yawned opening the door.

He was glad nobody was on other of the door up her opened it since he was up when the sun was raising. He made his way down the steps quickly placing his camera in its case as he tail painfully swings back and forth. He clenched his teeth tightly when the waves of pain were sent through him form his tail. His foot didn't really bother him since he was set on low dose painkiller for it. He swung his camera case over his left shoulder while kicking open the end of the roof top door way that led into the creature containment area.

he then closed the door behind him making his way to the vault he left opened picking up a few cats that had wondered out. He walked in closing the vault door behind him and setting the cats on the ground .he made his way quickly form the vault door to the hall way that lead to his bedroom door. he had always hated the fact the vault's main room was his parents bed room filed with cats.

"cover eyes cover eyes!"he runs through the crowd of cats.

After running into the door way of his room he pressed in the number code on the key pad as the door swings opened for him. He ran in letting the door swing close behind him blocking the cats from entering. He placed his camera case on his desk after walking by it upon reaching the rope he pulled that pulled back the curtains that covered gilly's tank.

"morning!"she woke.

"glad to back here!"he pulled off his shirt.

"i know."she watched his undress.

"gill!"henry's hands rest hooked in the hem of jeans.

"PLEASE !"she was begging.

"you have abe to stare at."he turned away from her.

"MEANNIE!"she cried.

"i just don't like being treated as piece of meat."he lets his pants drop to his ankles.

A very cold breeze at that time hit him down below since he forgot to wear his underdrawers. That sent 3 sets of chills up his spine quickly got redressed after his 30 minute shower this time remembering to put some underdrawers on. He had placed the memory card of his camera into his computer printing out a months worth of sun raising pictures for yig .stuffed them in a yellow envelope.

"you look good in black ."gilly called to him.

"you coming ."he waited for her.

Knew he wasn't going to help her get out of the tank or even shave off extra scales since she had new ones growing in. after removing her self from the tank scrapping off 2 layers of scales from her tail. After turning her fin in pair of legs pulling some clothes on under 5 minutes too she was by henry's side. He mental scolded him self for not helping her in the first place pressing him his code.

"stay quiet fish head!"henry warned her.

"why?"she was pushed out into the hallway.

They were now outside his door with their feet surround in a sea of nothing by cats as henry made his way down his hallway. Gilly still never got her question on why she had to keep her mouth shut.

"THAT!"he points to his sleeping parents.

"oh..."she whispered.

There wrapped laid his parents wrapped in each other arms like this morning sound asleep just like henry left them. Gilly could see they were at peace as she and henry made they way passed the cats .

"why are we heading out of here so early in the morning?"she started wondering.

"it around the time aunt purea and uncle volcan are up ."he checked his father's VCR.

"...but you don't live with them anymore ."shwe realized.

"thats the problem ."i sighed.

Even after moving back in with his parents upon living with his aunt and her husband for nearly four months .he felt at home with them then he did when he lived with his parents for the 16 years of his life. Purea wouldn't wake him early in the morning but instead she would sit on the edge of his bed until he woke. Volcan would take him after turning him human for breakfast with purea tagging along. After returning to his old room with liz hugging the life out his lungs since she missed him so.

Gilly held on to the hand of a teen age boy who had froze in place deep in thought as his tail swings freely. A orange tabby kitten caught site of his tail for you to know its the tip that was brokenand started swinging its claws at. When his tail got low enough to the kitten's eye level it reached out with its claws

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"screamed henry as the kitten's claws had sunk into his tail.

What ended up happening...

gilly got him out of there since he woke his both hellboy and liz with his scream of pain not waking anyone else. She has to tow in all the way to the library after sealing up the vault quickly making sure no cats got out.

"its not bleeding that badly."gilly was bandaging his scratched up tail.

"this is why i like the ocean." he complained.

"my my it still bothers me how a kitten could do this to you ."abe watched from his tank.

After making to the library gilly got the first aid kit and waking abe from his sleep henry laid on a couch in a lot of pain.

"there ."gilly finished .

"morning ."volcan entered .

"morning ."abe waved to him .

"why me?"henry wanted to cry.

volcan the spotted the discarded towels near henry and gilly with 1st aid kit that seemed to be used. Upon further looking at the seen he found out a orange tabby kitten attacked henry's poor tail. Gilly got i him out of the vault in time after screamed him lungs out in pain since his tail was still casted at the tip. Volcan was a little surprised that henry woke both his parents up with his screams of pain.

"can you still move it?"volcan was worried .

"no I'm fine ."he smiled weakly.

"just in pain?"guessed abe.

"yes."whined out henry.

"the doctor said your going to be like this for few months."gilly messaged henry's back to relax him.

"at least you didn't scream you lung off waking your mom and dad."he shot her a look.

"my parents were killer by oil spill."gilly got misty eye.

"poor thing."abe wanted to hold her.

"why can't humans learn."volcan took the crying gilly into his arms.


	26. budget cuts

"that sucks!"volcan said.

"i am not ahead of the budget ." mr.trayon looked to him.

"i can always get my yui soap from the temple."volcan sighed.

The BPRD was going through a another budget cut no thank to the accounting firm in charge of their money handing. The FBI and staepson accounting firm had been in business with each other since the late 90's. After going over the BPRD and the CIA's finances for the pass year the CIA got more more funding as the BPRD got another budget cut. Meaning the non-human agents had to give up a lot of things.

"atleast we are still active ."dee dee walked in .

"anything?"mr.trayon looked to her.

"just another werewolf gang."she tossed her report.

the devil hunter team was working around the clock cleaning cities world wide of werewolf gangs. She had just gotten back from NY that had a decreasing homeless were showing up in shelters and killing people. Since the budget cut back it made it harder to get new blood for the team. Their wasn't a devil hunter awoken yet in her family since half the boys and girls hadn't reached their 16th birthday. She like using ruby, chad, and yuas brothersmike, randy and Mason the most wonderful team mates she ever had.

"the others?"mr.trayon was worried.

"ruby's fine."she sighed.

"the guys?"volcan asked.

"shaken no bites or scratches thank god."dee dee couldn't handle killing members of her own team.

"good work then."mr.trayon smiled.

"for now."dee dee turned to leave.

When dee dee and the devil hunters were looking over new members for the devil hunter. Pissing them excluding out all off knowing my mr.trayon wasn't to blame for this since he tried his hardest. So they went on doing they job as dee dee would find a way to find new member for their team. She went off to call her remembering the 'iug' blood line that settled into china town.

In the med wing...

"OUCH!"yell mike.

"wuss!"whispered wendy.

Mike during the werewolf gang take down in NY he got badly beaten up by a group of females. They didn't want a weak human as a mate so then stayed in the human forms and gang beat him until his brothers came and saved his ass. He got out with a few broken bones and black eye nothing life threatening. So he was rushed to med-wing for treatment since that places budget wasn't cut just now supervision closely.

"i have some old crown of doctor always looking my shoulder."dr.sai na. Sighed.

"at least your still alive."mike speaks through clenched teeth.

"so nay else hurt?"weedy watched.

"just ruby who was knocked out." dr.sai na points to examine room#2.

"how bad?"mike wanted to know too.

"she'll be out for some time."dr.sai na finished casing his arm.

"your on medical leave for two months."wendy hugged mike.

"thanks."mike hands her a marker.

"YAY I AM THE FIRST TO SIGN YOUR CAST!"wendy was happy.

"kids!"abe signed.

"you and gilly planing on have any?"mike asked abe.

"not that ready yet."He blinked.

"the way you were close last night i think so." dr.sai na teased.

"don't go there."abe warned her.

Let just say after spending a great night with mr.trayon; dr.sai na found abe and gilly in human form. They were nude covered in some kind of sweat 'knocking boots' on her examine table. After that she couldn't stand seeing him like that during the rest of the night as gilly returned to henry's room. She started using that against him when tried bringing up her relationship with the head of BPRD.

"there!"wendy finished signing the cast.

"anyone?"mike looked to abe and jun na.

"let me ."dr.sai na took the marker from wendy.

"abe you and gilly alright?"wendy looked to him.

"doing will child."abe looked to her .

Then everyone in the med-wing signed mike's cast before wendy escorted him to his room. He was being pushed around in used wheel chair with squeaky wheel he wanted to slashed off. He was being taken back to his room that wasn't any where near the non-human wing. He hated the fact dee dee the leader of the devil hunter team was forcedly placed in the non-human wing.

"this sucks."mike was annoyed.

"you mean the budget cut?"wendy heard him.

"no the wheel chair and me being medical leave."she said.

"oh..."she smiled.

"i hope the guys handle it with out me?"he leaned back in his chair.

"why are you working in the med-wing?"he asked her.

"pass the time i think."she said.

"you'll make cute nurse some day."he joked.

"thanks thats what hydro said."she blushed.

"his one lucky guy by the way."mike winked at her.

"..." she was to red to answer him.

She helped him to his room on to his bed telling which painkillers to take at what times and meals. She was helping out in the med-wing not to pass time but to because the old doctor super visioning dr.sai na wanted her. So she was put on as the asset to medical staff getting pain $5.50 and hour. She started saving the money to buy a gift for the volcan and purea since she was due very soon.

"bye then."she left his room.

"later."he waved to her.

She ran down the hallway wanting to make it out of the wing before the metal doors closed for the night. Since the budget cut miss.kuji head of FBI internal affairs decided to put the human wing in lock down to save energy. So grave shifts and day shifts started up around the same times the human wing's locked down would begin. Something wendy didn't want to be apart of.

In purea's and volcan's room...

"no your not aunt purea."henry told her.

"yes i am ."she whined.

"your not as big as a melon."henry points at her gut.

"get to sleep."she tossed a pillow at him.

Henry was sleeping staying with his aunt and uncle once more as the safe was being fitted with energy saving gear. Hellboy was against being relocated to another area while they redid everything in his living area.


	27. new guys

"mike you alright?"henry looked on him.

"fine."he sat up in bed.

Mike's leg was still healing as the rest of him was already patch up giving him time to find a new replacement for the team. His brothers and the devil hunter team would come by and see him once a while. He got people to his cast that he wanted with the teens taking long turns to take care of him. since the budget cuts he knew dee dee was having trouble looking for a new member. So since he was on medical leave for his busted leg he was search for people with in his family .

"how about her and him."henry pointed.

"you mean zu-ling and lin."he looked to their pictures.

"yeah "henry looked to him.

"hmmm..."remembering something about them.

zu-ling and lin were on dee dee's mother side of the family since he and his brothers were form dee dee's father side of the family. For you to know dee dee's mother's side of family are the non-humans as her father side is the super humans. He heard once that zu-ling and lin were very skilled demon hunters .after asking henry for the phone he dialed the number for zu-ling and lin home in japan.

In japan...

in a American style home on the outside but in the inside was an old style Japaneses home where coffin was being used as coffee table. The light was dim with no sunlight entering the home at all. As the phone rings in the living room like nuts with no body answering it in the last 2 rings before it receiver floating in the air.

"hello!"a voice entered the phone.

"hey this mike yua. "mike smiled.

When he said that on the other end of the line in the sark room light up to reveal a man in his late 40's. He was will built wearing nothing but black with a white brace over his left arm with smile a mile wide on his face. A girl entered the room with blankets in her hands walking pass him to a another man sleeping.

"who's that?"she asked.

"one of the yau brother zu-ling."he smiled.

"oh...my god you know the last time we saw them." she was excited.

"yes years ago when you were still in training."he smiled.

"helllo ."mike talked into the phone.

"go on?"the man asked him.

Mike went to tell them dee dee was looking for new people for the team with low pay no thanks to budget cut. Zu-ling removed the covers other the guy replacing them with the ones she brought in. the guy yawned only once and went back to sleep saying D D as her image entered his head .lin couldn't stop smiling as mike said bye on the phone after getting there fax number form them. He and agreed to come to American and work for the BPRD for the devil hunter team with his daughter zu-ling.

At the BPRD...

"what?"mr-trayon cheered up.

"we got someone."dee dee froze in place.

"zu-ling and lin."henry repeated the names.

"...and mike did this?"chad asked once more.

"yes."henry rolled his eyes at them.

After getting the yes his needed mike sent henry to library to tell everyone the good news and get everything ready for them. Just some couldn't believe that mike got someone even when the BPRD had little to give. henry had to return to mike since he turn on watching wasn't over just yet.so he left everyone in a very cheerful state of mind thanks to the good news that was passed around by him.

"come in."mike called from the bathroom.

Henry walked in to a empty bed room as he spotted the rest room lights were on with figures shadows. So he followed that light source to mike's private bathroom finding him on his crutches going number one. The guy stood there leaning on his crutches with his pants and to waisting. the seat was up and a yellow fluid was shooting out into the white throne as mike as a relaxed expression on his face.

"uh...need any help?"henry's tail swayed back and fourth.

"hey." mike was fishing up.

"it looks like you got that part handle."henry looked the other way.

"yeah ."mike pulled his pants up and zipping them closed.

He closed the seat of the toilet quickly with his left crutch and then flushed before heading to the sink where he washed his hands. Henry on the other hand returned to where he was sitting reading.

"how did everyone take the news?"mike turned the lights off on the restroom.

"they loved it."henry answered him.

"great."mike walked back to his bed.

Mike was ordered to stay in his room by dee dee who didn't want him hurt any more after hearing what happen to him from the others. He still made his own bed in the morning with no help.

"why did you do it?"henry had to know.

"just wanted to help."mike sat on his bed.

"seems right."henry was thinking about it.

""i mean i got this busted leg and can't with the others . Mike points to the casted leg.

"true man."henry started to feel sorry for him.

Henry never knew mike was the kind of guy who would always end up finding the answer to the problem. He was looking through old family picture dee dee had collected over the years of the devil hunter clan. Until henry spotted zu-ling and lin in one photo form along time ago that caught his attention since lin was holding the head of a demon in it. That when mike knew they were the people to call since they already had money of there own.

Afterward since mike wanted to do his business alone he had sent henry to tell everyone to get the paper work done with my.trayon. That wasn't something henry was looking forward too since he didn't want to face dee dee .he was just glad chad was there during the short conversation between them before leaving in a hurry. Henry was lost in his book that purea gave him in child birthing since he was still to be her mid-wife.

"hen ?"mike called to him.

"..."he wasn't paying attention.

"henry?"mike sets up on his bed.

"later."henry waved to him.

"come on."mike whine.

"what?"he lowed his book.

"i know you living with you purea and volcan and all since the safe is getting remodel."mike said.

"your point?"he looked to him.

"will since i have busted leg that is healing more slowly i think i may need some one to help me ."mike went on.

"fine i'll live with you until the safe is done being remodel."henry got what he was talking about.

so that cheered mike up as he grabbed his crutches scaring henry as he got to his feet. making his way to the to his closet opening it up removing a blue bag from the slamming it shut behind him.

"got to love aerobeds."mike starting setting it up.


	28. they came

"EWWWWWW!"went all four teens .

After zu-ling and lin arrived at the a private airbase near the BPRD with their welcoming party waiting for them. A man had come with them that knew dee dee form a long time ago that was rumored to be her former lover. When those two came face to face with each other he dropped his bags and took her in his arms. she pinned him to the nearest wall was they started to heavily make out with each other as the teens watched.

"its a natural thing."the man looked to them.

"and...?"hydro wanted to hurl.

"to have that kissing you."henry points to dee dee.

"watch it."she hissed through her fangs.

"bite us."wendy sticks her tounge out at dee dee.

"can't ."dee dee remembered the rules.

Through out this whole conversation from dee dee and the teens the man was watching interested in them .

"HEY JR!"the man yelled to henry.

"what?"he hated being called that.

"excuse me ."he removed his self from dee dee.

"i wish volcan came."yig was scared.

"the name is willam thorn the 3rd."he bowed to them.

"henry broom."henry said.

"wendy freshwater."wendy nods to him.

"hydro waterfall."hydro stood beside henry.

"Yig Lingla ."yig just stood there.

"thats all of you."he was impressed with their manners.

Then dee dee whispered into his ear that volcan was their caretaker and out since his wife was carrying his son. Henry was the son of hellboy and liz broom, as yig along with wendy were adopted by volcan, for hydro the state was his legal guardian .

"two 2 class mutants with a shape shifter and half demon my work is cut out for me."mr.thorn smiled.

"yeah."henry tried to feel comfortable around him.

While mr.thorn was getting to know the teens with dee dee watching his back for him as zu-ling and lin were in the hanger meeting mr.trayon.

"glad to meet you two."mr.trayon bowed to them.

" zu-ling his nice like you."lin smiled.

"i know lin."he said.

"get dee dee!"mr.trayon whispered to CC.

"on it."she ran off to fetch dee dee.

As she did that they met the others members of the devil hunters team including hurt mike who lin cried over when she saw his leg.so she was calmed by zu-ling who gave her cookie that caught my mr.trayon's attention. As CC came back with dee dee in tow that lit zu-ling eyes when they came face to face.

"so what grandfather said was true about you."he looked her over.

"same goes for you ."mike butted in.

"what do you man?"mr.trayon didn't like where this one was headed.

Then zu-ling lowers the collar of his turtle neck sweater showing off his neck had a circle scars .lin explained he was once a pet of vampire lord who turn him for his charm and looks form the first time she laid eyes on him. Unlike the other pets she owned he never drank human blood when it was given to him as a treated. He got free when the his own devil hunter family freed him and slayed the vampire lord.

He was then given 3 year of chemical X by his request to remove his thirst of blood completely fathering a baby girl from dieing girl. They met when he was done drinking his limit of animal blood. She was had rare cancer that was hard to treat and had 12 months to live with no family of her own. So she let him take her one night barely living through the sexual exchange since he did take her blood.

She became pregnant with lin his one and only baby girl the girl named her self since she died giving birth to her. From then one he vowed to never taste another human's blood since her was sweetest he ever tasted.

"so welcome back."dee dee walked to him.

"meaning your not the only one who drinks animal blood now."he smirked.

When he was found turned but never drank a drop of human blood but the girl who became his mate. The family of human elders made him a outcast with his daughter after the the girl's death . Since the girl came from rich family where all the members in her family died where she was the living member. So she left her money [the was a lot to him and her only daughter lin.

"you met the team."dee dee looked among them.

"i like him already."ruby winks her eye at him.

"RUBY!"chad yelled at her.

"what?"she turned to him.

"i thought we agreed you stop hitting on people."chad hated when did that.

"your taken?"zu-ling looked her over.

"yes."she huffed out.

After doing chad during the the beast capture that became a couple meaning ruby wasn't the allowed to sleep around. The yuas brothers [mike, randy and Mason weren't so happy about loosing their little 'toy'. Something dee dee didn't agree to so she was was glad mike was out for the picture for now.

"let get you two to your new home along with your friend."mr.trayon looked to mr.thorn.

"glad to be here."mr.thorn walked up to mr.trayon.

"may i call you William in stead."mr.trayon smiled to him.

"alright james the immortal human."he turned away form him.

"his good."chad whispered to mike.

They were loaded up in black SUVS one at a time driven off to the BPRD where the rest were waiting for them. Lin fell asleep on mr.thorn's lap as the others asked zu-ling questions he thought were funny.

"so it true?"henry couldn't believe he did a human girl.

"she was 19 and very pure."he smiled at her smile in his face.

"is true she was the only human blood you ever tasted."yig asked.

"yes she would always be the only one."he smiled.


	29. new guy's job

"thats it."mr.thorn listens to volcan.

"they can handle them selves half the time."volcan went on about the teens.

They finally met each other after volcan was spending with purea who was due any day now since she 9 months .that was something the whole BPRD was buzzing about Thinking the child may never make it. Henry had almost dead when he was born form the war that took in place of his baby body . It took three months after he was born in the med-wing to get him to use to breathing with out the machines watching over him.

"any special i should know about the teen?" mr.thorn wanted to know more.

"I've been watching each one of them form the day they came to BPRD."volcan sighed.

The humans of the BPRD didn't want to do anything that had to do with the non-human teenagers. i meet what really scared of was the level 2 mutants that were t said to be unstable with there powers. along with no buddy wanting to put up with Wendy's emotional mood swings that would get out of control.

"so how are they in the mornings?"mr.thorn asked.

"hard to wake ying is mostly sleeps with purea and i when she his nightmares."volcan smiled.

"What are the others like?"mr.thorn thought of henry and ying.

"i was made ying's legal guardian."volcan remembered that day.

"i thought she had family?"mr.thorn remembered reading her file.

"yes she does but they pointed me her legal guardian to handle problems they didn't want to look into about her."volcan said.

mr.thorn put in the caretaker of the teens job when eh heard volcan was taking time off to care for him wife who was going to bring son into this world. He wanted to get to know the teen better then any one in the BPRD.

"now henry is whole another nutshell."volcan got serous.

"go on."mr.thorn was listening.

"his mother worries about the thing he does as for father don't worry he only wants for him."volcan leaned on a wall.

"seems hellboy isn't what they say is he is?"mr.thorn remembered a rumor about hellboy.

"you mean him not giving a care about his half breed son?"volcan knew about that one.

"yes that one."mr.thron pointed out.

"the humans started that one ."volcan hated when they did that.

"true."mr.thorn agreed with him.

With that they said good bye to each as mr.thorn left to wake henry up since it was 4:30 am when basic training was staring .volcan on the other hand left to tend to his wife that was sleeping in on a weekday .they both had woken early to meet each other since they both had busy day ahead of them with no time to them selves.

At the vault...

"wheres that key?"mr.thorn was roaming his pockets for it.

Since they were still using the whole key system the alarm went off that someone was opening the safe as mr.thorn entered the vault that was full of cats to his knee caps.

"hello there."a orange cat rubbed up against leg.

Shortly after he pulled his leg form the cat's head he tried to make no noise when he spotted sleeping liz wrapped in hellboy's arms. It remembered him of when he was holding dee dee in arms just a few minutes ago. He made it pass all the cats knowing full will one cat's meow cat wake hellboy up even when he was heavy sleeper.

"there we go."he made it pass the crowd of cats in to he hallway that leds to henry's doorway.

He then clear away form the crowd of all type of cats to the keypad that rested by the door that henry was on the other side. before he could even type in the code for the door the knob turned .

"morning mr.thorn."henry in his boxers waved to him.

"no wonder they call you jr."he looked henry up and down.

"yeah i know ."henry invited him in.

the door was shut quickly before cats could enter the room that had a beach them to it with huge tank the held a female mermaid. mr.thorn sat on the right side of henry's bed as the teen finished drying his hair. He had gotten out of the shower minutes ago after waking at 4:00 in the morning.

"just let finish getting dressed and we can get the others."henry pulled on his socks.

"take your time."mr.thorn checked out the mermaid.

"hi."she waved her fin at him.

"you have a friend?"he points to abe.

"thats abe me and him sleep in my tank on weeknights."she blushed.

"glad to know."he smiled at her.

"its very glad to meet you."abe blinked .

"same here ."mr.thorn smiled at his way.

with that henry was lacing up his own boots after braiding his own hair and pulling on the rest of his own clothes. Since yign started sleeping in her own room after the 2nd attempt to raise hell on earth. She got over it with help from the non-humans and other out siders that cared about her when she looked for aid.

"never knew you like fish?"mr.thorn looked around the room.

"it all happen the day i was born."he wrapped his boot lace twice around his boots.

"i know doctor jun nia sa na named you ."he read it in his file.

"she a great women."henry grabbed his gloves.

"i never you like getting ready by this time."mr.thorn smiled.

"you get use to it when your woken up . "henry meets him at the door.

"WAIT FOR ME!"gilly called to them.

when they turned to her voice she was in abe's arms wearing red outfit with matching shoes they had removed them selves form her tank while those two were talking. Abe held her tightly in to his arms since she hadn't used her legs in awhile. With that they left the vault together as henry took abe and gilly to the library ,

"see you three later."mr.thorn waves to them.

He knew now his life here wasn't going to be easy when he was tackled from behind by a excited wendy. She had also gotten up early as hydro and ying came from behind her in uniform apologizing for her behavior. He only laughed and pats wendy on the head for some time before she lets go of him.


	30. training

"she's to good!"ying hit the ground.

"you i mean in human."wendy wanted to pass out.

Zu-ling had joined the group in basic training at lin's request since they were starting to work in the BPRD soon after getting the paperwork together. they both passed the exam when they put in to became amercians. They were doing basic train gin like they do every morning like they do at FT. hellmouth** (don't ask i just type what came to my head)**.

"come to your feet girls."thorn looked to them.

"why?"ying whine.

"she's to good."wendy blocked.

The girls were going over basic hand-to-hand combat as the guys were recovering front he 200 meter laps they had to do. Both hydro and henry couldn't stop arguing on the way over there over who's girlfriend is hotter. thorn told them to shut their mouths up and stated that dee dee is the only thing that look good at a mature age. the reaction he got almost made his pull over and yell at them all if zu-ling didn't didn't point out the girls had their own beauty.

POW!

"this fun!"zuling had flipped wendy.

"lucky you ."wendy was under zu-ling.

"switch!"thorn yelled.

With that zu-ling removed her self form on top wendy tagging with henry who took hydro's turn since his legs wouldn't move. him and wendy both took they're stances after henry curled his tail around his waist for safety. When the teens got the chance during any battle with henry they went for his tail. With then thorn give the singed as both of them go at it as the other three watched the moves they made.

"wow!"hydro watched henry blocked.

"she got speed."zu-ling liked the way wendy attacked henry.

"kick her a$$!"ying yelled at henry.

"you got a mouth on you."hydro joked.

"thanks."ying was watching henry's moves.

Before wendy and henry could finish their fight a shadow over casted them form the sky when landing near by. Zu-lign leaps to her feet sensing a familiar energy she knew well form when she and lin met the non-human agents.

"VOLCAN!"the teens yelled when he came into site.

BOOM!

"OU!"henry was under wendy.

"what has mr.thorn said about letting your guard down JR?"she made him kissed dirt.

"always keep your guard up in battle with the distractions."henry repeated his words.

"henry!"volcan waved his head back and foruth.

After noticing the shadow in the sky henry turned his attention toward that as wendy went for the pinned on his .and he is now face first in the dirt of the practice field with his arm being twisted by a girl.

"dude you got you butt whopped by a girl!"zu-ling cheered.

"i am you girlfriend."ying was rethinking marrying him.

"my girlfriend kicked you a$$!"hydro laughed.

"you were never good in basic combat."volcan walked to him and wendy.

"up henry ."thorn sighed.

"i don't suck."henry sat there.

"yeah right."wendy was off him.

With that henry was pulled to his feet by volcan who set wendy to sit with others as he challenged henry to fight him. If he won who would get volcan dragon rage pendent if he lost he would have to baby sit his new cousin for one whole month.

"let begin."thorn set out of the way.

With that henry went at volcan with all he got remembering volcan was still getting use to having his his claw. With that volcan barely dodges the first tow attack aimed his right side of his chest .now he knew henry was holding back from the many fights with the other teens knowing the way the battle .

"his good."zu-ling watched.

"no bad!"hydro just sat there.

"wow!"ying was wide eyed.

"like for an ex-dragon lord he know his doing."thorn was amazed by volcan's skills.

3 hours later...

volcan henry had tied with each other after going 3 rounds not tiring as the other one would hold back they let it out. They agreed henry doesn't need the dragon rage pendent and he would baby sit any time when they need it.

"why aren't you with aunt purea?"henry looked to him.

"she already gave birth ."volcan smiled.

"WHAT?"they all said.

"the humans didn't what you there."that angryed volcan.

"why not?"ying wanted to cry.

"they want to study a half breed angel and dragon human."he sighed.

"then why are you here?"zu-ling laid her head on his shoulder.

"i may have been the first thing my saw saw but they didn't want me around the tests they are doing to him."he sounded mad.

"oh...volcan."hydor looked down.

"all i wanted was to hold my child and be with my wife."volcan ran his fingers through his hair.

With that he tossed his towel in the air and ordered the teens to get into partners and practice they're chi attacks. Thorn and him went off to the side to talk some since he could sense volcan wasn't in a happy mood.

"his name?"thorn asked.

"cole."volcan smiled.

"good."thorn tossed him a drink.


	31. the baby

"his cute?"henry looked the baby over.

"and very scalely."ying rubbed its belly.

"don't forget the scale and feather like wings."hydro pointed out.

"when does kid this age start teether?"wendy looked in to the baby's mouth.

Volcan was standing outside his child's new room with the teens looking him over after research team was done with him. He was told his child was growing at a fast rate and would hit teen age in few weeks. Thats was why he was letting the teens hang with his kid the first chance they got.

"...DADA!..."the baby spoke.

"volcan get in here."henry yelled at him.

"i know that he said."he shouts back at him.

"up we go,"hydro picked the little up.

"...dada...cookie..."the baby reached to wendy.

"he called you a cookie."ying laughed.

"...teddy bear..."the baby points to henry.

"i am red skinned with a tail i get called teddy bear ."henry couldn't believe it.

"...lady..."the baby points to both ying and wendy.

With that volcan left the his child room to his own room that was right next to each other as he visited purea. She was tired out from the three hour labor with they child while the research team was standing by.

"hey ."he spoke in to a dark room.

"hmmm..."she woke.

"don't wake up."he waked her to sleep.

"how's cole?"she asked weakly.

"with the teens you know they will be gentle with him."he walked in tot he room

"good ."she yawned.

"rest ."he clapped on their lights.

"NOPE!"she stenched her wings.

She kicked off her covers as volcan changed in to more comfortable clothes for him self since he still wore the clothes from before. Purea on the other hand used magic to change her clothes . She wanted to get out her room she she was forced to sleep with pain medicine and sleeping chemical pumped through her veins.

"knock any one in?"mr.trayon entered the room.

"yes."purea waved to him form the bed.

"seems the mother to be healed fast."he smiled.

"angels aren't like humans."she winked.

"watch it purea your married ."volcan warned her .

She blushed when volcan dressed in new clothes stepped from his closet as mr.trayon handed him the gift. It was breast pump for purea that made volcan smiled and purea blush bright red.

"top of the lien ."mr.trayon tapped it .

"thanks."purea tried to to smile.

"i can't wait to see purea use it."volcna looked to her.

"oh..."she looked down.

Three hours later...

"HAPPY LATE BABY SHOWER!"everybody yelled.

During the 9 months of purea'a pregnancy everybody didn't have time to plan the baby shower for her. They finally got around to it three days after she gave birth and the they research team was done checking the baby over.

"say cheese!"liz took picture of her nephew.

"lady!"cole called her.

"hey hows my little lizard."hellboy put his cigar out on his stone hand.

"goat!"cole points to hellboy.

"volcan you kid has limited vocabulary."hellboy didn't like the name.

"coming from someone's who son's first word was 'fuck you'. "volcan looked at him.

"some one talking about me?"henry was near the baby gift table.

After playing baby games and getting to know the baby for six hours on end they went to the gifts.

Who gave what:

-my.trayon **(another gift)**

diaper tower

-the celestial maidens

nanny coupons

-dr.sai na

her office number

-mr.thorn

changing table

-the teens

stroller

-hellboy and liz

henry's odl baby things

-abe and gilly

playpen

-the devil hunter team

toys

"chad what is this?"volcna puts a blood red stone necklace in his face.

"a blodo stone."he answered him.

"my son is not vampire."he sternly looked at him.

"its help with his violent thirst."dee dee answered .

"his half angel."purea corrected her .

"you brother is devil."dee dee looked to hellboy.

"hey don't go there dee."ruby warned her .

"bite me."she gave her the evil eye.

Dee dee was in a bad mood since purea and volcan were parents now she just got together with mr.thorn. All she wanted as a a child of her own to hold instead of celebrating one that belongs to someone else.

"dee other room now."thorn looked to her .

"fine."she followed him.

In the other room...

"what is your problem?"he looked to her.

"that kid."she sighed.

"what do you mean?"he had to know.

"i want a baby of my own."she turn red in the face.


	32. wrong way to babysit

**WARNING: this chapter contacts a lime scene not fit for 15 or under go ahead or turn back!**

* * *

"say it!"henry looked at cole.

"no!"he whined.

"you say no to me i no play."henry puts him down.

With that henry place his ear phones on from his ipod sitting at his desk started finishing his card for ying. Cole sat in his playpen holding mr.teddy in one hand as he watched henry draw and write a gift .henry got stuck baby sitting over night with cole getting paid $200.00 for it. The others were out with a human agent assigned to them trayon to have a good time.

"heny!"cole called him.

"..."henry wasn't listening.

"HENRY!"he yelled wanting to cry.

"say it!"henry says beating to the tone of the song.

"NO!"he whined.

"say it!"henry wasn't listening.

"my name is cole broom."cole spoke .

When he did he grew from 12 month old to a 5 year old in overalls with matching shirt and shoes all covered dark blue. His hair was bit longer and he still held on to mr.teddy bear reaching for henry to remove him from his playpen.

"see that wasn't hard."henry placed him in his lap.

"i know."cole was sad.

"whats wrong kid?"henry uncurled his tail.

"my growing up way to fast."he watched henry's tail.

"your daddy told you its normal thing i went thought it after my mother was in coma."henry explained.

See after liz was in her coma henry who i told you asked i forgot who to make him grow faster reasons known to him. Ying understood why henry choose this as 2 research team of humans kept eyes on him .he hated being stuck in his room that was designed for observing him through his growth change. When he finished he looked nothing like his father as his tail was surgery fixed (the nervous connecting his tail to his spine cord were shot from the electric shock treatment he got ).

"henry be my friend ?"cole looked at him.

"yes."he kissed his forehead.

"YAY!"cole cheered.

After a relaxing shower and feeding gilly henry put cole to sleep in his playpen before clapping off his lights. he was dressed in plain pair of boxers cole picked out for him when he came from shower drying his hair. Henry slept with his hair down and sometimes nude for comfort.

"night cole."henry kissed his cheek.

"night night."cole went to sleep.

Henry then watched cole fall asleep as he stood on right side of his bed hooking his thumbs in the waist band of his boxers. He spotted gilly wasn't looking and then with quickly push they fell to the floor. His harden member popped up as the thought of ying in sexy style outfit she wears in the early mornings as he stepped from his discards clothing.

"i can't jack off now there's a baby in the room."henry crawled on to his bed.

Usually when henry was alone in his room with no mermaid or kids he pleasure himself after getting a boner from ying. She would always be the girl who do this to him when she wasn't around to help him .

"okay just stay quiet and when you come clamped you mouth shut."he laid back on his head board.

He had one leg bent half way to block cole's view from what he was doing to him self if the kid awoke. The other rested flat as his hand was wrapped around his harden staff slowly pumping away. He was pleased by his touch being do soft and feathery like ying's touch when she would message his back . He closed his eyes tightly when he placed his other hand to message his balls.

"...yes...yes."he whispered.

He was in hormone induce daze since this wasn't the first time would stroke him self ridding him self of unwanted feeling desire. He had great control on not raising his voice over a whisper with glazed over eyes. Now both his legs were spread wide apart and bent half way as he tensed up for when he was beginning to come.

"oh ying...oh ...yes!"he to harder and faster.

He bucked his hips a few times glad that he bed never squeaked or made those scratching sounds since he was rough with him self .he moaned now very softly sounding like a air purifier. his tail this whole till was holding on to the picture of ying that he used as a visual tool.

"YING!"he came loudly whispered her name.

when he was about to come he grabbed a sample cup that was given to him placing it over the tip of his throbbing member. When he came he filed the sample cup all the way to the top as his breathing returned to normal. Screwing the lid on to the sample cup he got up and walked to the bathroom checking if cole was still asleep. he had his plain boxers on his right shoulder after picking them up.

"not faking it! his solidly a sleep."henry covered the kid with his tail.

He cleaned him self up down below before pulling on his boxers for warmth and placing the sample of his sperm next to a one for his urine. This were to be delivered by him in the morning to med-lad for study. He hated it that they would sent to another lad in secret location to be study since he was half breed.

"better get to sleep."he checked his wall clock.

Stepping out of his bathroom he yawned thinking next time he wasn't going to pleasure him self with a kid in the room. He rushed over to his bed getting under his warm covers blowing a kiss to ying's picture .closed his eyes drifting off to sleep as the others were partying their socks off.


	33. ying's way

"say it!"henry looked at cole.

"no!"he whined.

"you say no to me i no play."henry puts him down.

With that henry place his ear phones on from his ipod sitting at his desk started finishing his card for ying. Cole sat in his playpen holding mr.teddy in one hand as he watched henry draw and write a gift .henry got stuck baby sitting over night with cole getting paid $200.00 for it. The others were out with a human agent assigned to them trayon to have a good time.

"heny!"cole called him.

"..."henry wasn't listening.

"HENRY!"he yelled wanting to cry.

"say it!"henry says beating to the tone of the song.

"NO!"he whined.

"say it!"henry wasn't listening.

"my name is cole broom."cole spoke .

When he did he grew from 12 month old to a 5 year old in overalls with matching shirt and shoes all covered dark blue. His hair was bit longer and he still held on to mr.teddy bear reaching for henry to remove him from his playpen.

"see that wasn't hard."henry placed him in his lap.

"i know."cole was sad.

"whats wrong kid?"henry uncurled his tail.

"my growing up way to fast."he watched henry's tail.

"your daddy told you its normal thing i went thought it after my mother was in coma."henry explained.

See after liz was in her coma henry who i told you asked i forgot who to make him grow faster reasons known to him. Ying understood why henry choose this as 2 research team of humans kept eyes on him .he hated being stuck in his room that was designed for observing him through his growth change. When he finished he looked nothing like his father as his tail was surgery fixed (the nervous connecting his tail to his spine cord were shot from the electric shock treatment he got ).

"henry be my friend ?"cole looked at him.

"yes."he kissed his forehead.

"YAY!"cole cheered.

After a relaxing shower and feeding gilly henry put cole to sleep in his playpen before clapping off his lights. he was dressed in plain pair of boxers cole picked out for him when he came from shower drying his hair. Henry slept with his hair down and sometimes nude for comfort.

"night cole."henry kissed his cheek.

"night night."cole went to sleep.

Henry then watched cole fall asleep as he stood on right side of his bed hooking his thumbs in the waist band of his boxers. He spotted gilly wasn't looking and then with quickly push they fell to the floor. His harden member popped up as the thought of ying in sexy style outfit she wears in the early mornings as he stepped from his discards clothing.

"i can't jack off now there's a baby in the room."henry crawled on to his bed.

Usually when henry was alone in his room with no mermaid or kids he pleasure himself after getting a boner from ying. She would always be the girl who do this to him when she wasn't around to help him .

"okay just stay quiet and when you come clamped you mouth shut."he laid back on his head board.

He had one leg bent half way to block cole's view from what he was doing to him self if the kid awoke. The other rested flat as his hand was wrapped around his harden staff slowly pumping away. He was pleased by his touch being do soft and feathery like ying's touch when she would message his back . He closed his eyes tightly when he placed his other hand to message his balls.

"...yes...yes."he whispered.

He was in hormone induce daze since this wasn't the first time would stroke him self ridding him self of unwanted feeling desire. He had great control on not raising his voice over a whisper with glazed over eyes. Now both his legs were spread wide apart and bent half way as he tensed up for when he was beginning to come.

"oh ying...oh ...yes!"he to harder and faster.

He bucked his hips a few times glad that he bed never squeaked or made those scratching sounds since he was rough with him self .he moaned now very softly sounding like a air purifier. his tail this whole till was holding on to the picture of ying that he used as a visual tool.

"YING!"he came loudly whispered her name.

when he was about to come he grabbed a sample cup that was given to him placing it over the tip of his throbbing member. When he came he filed the sample cup all the way to the top as his breathing returned to normal. Screwing the lid on to the sample cup he got up and walked to the bathroom checking if cole was still asleep. he had his plain boxers on his right shoulder after picking them up.

"not faking it! his solidly a sleep."henry covered the kid with his tail.

He cleaned him self up down below before pulling on his boxers for warmth and placing the sample of his sperm next to a one for his urine. This were to be delivered by him in the morning to med-lad for study. He hated it that they would sent to another lad in secret location to be study since he was half breed.

"better get to sleep."he checked his wall clock.

Stepping out of his bathroom he yawned thinking next time he wasn't going to pleasure him self with a kid in the room. He rushed over to his bed getting under his warm covers blowing a kiss to ying's picture .closed his eyes drifting off to sleep as the others were partying their socks off.


	34. waking up

Yig was playing ABC tape for cole to learn his ABC's by ordered by volcan who came to see him yesterday. Cole spent time with his father as he was mommy wanted more alone time to her self. volcan loved that cole's wings and growth were coming along nicely knowing soon he would be a teen like the others.

"ready ?"yig walked to his playpen?

"yeah!"he reach up to her .

"up we go."she picked him up.

She took the little angel/dragon human half breed into her arms from his playpen folding that up and grabbing his bag. She moved out of her room where henry was waiting for her out side taking hold the folded up playpen .

"what are you doing here?"she looked to him.

"helping out."he lifts the pfolded playpen with one hand.

"stalker."she kissed his cheek.

"thanks."he smiled.

After that they both walked side by side to hydro's room to wake him since thorn didn't come by today .when henry used his master key card to get the door opened they found hydro behind the door. he was already up ,showered,and dressed about to the leave the room to get cole.

"hey guys."hydro waved to them.

"hi."henry's tail waved back and fourth.

"mushi-mushi."ying smiled.

" 'ello."cole looked up at him.

"cole ready to stay with me tonight?"hydro looked to cole.

"yeah."cole couldn't wait.

"here you go."yig hand cole over to hydro.

They were invited into his room for the playpen was set up near the corner of his room near a moon light night light. The baby bag was set near hydro's work area that was will organized as the small group looked around. The room had a beach theme to it after hydro got it remodel thanks to mr.trayon. So they headed out with cole in ying's arms since he learn to like her boobs.

"so how are we going to wake wendy?"asked hydro.

"why ask us?"yig wanted to chock hold him.

"thought you guys would know."he sighed.

"no way."henry hated when did that.

"your kidding right?" yig wanted to laughed.

"no i am not."hydro meant it.

"you remember last time."henry got scared .

The day wendy didn't show up when asked too was when thorn left to fetch her five hours later was spent. They found out wendy had lost control of her mutants powers and almost drowned her self when taking a bath. Thorn saved her in time as she blackout from the lack of oxygen to the brain. That was the day the teens found out mr.thorn was a werewolf.

"god that scared me."henry got chills.

"you kidding right?"hydro waved his hand in front of his face.

"you hellboy's son and werewolf scared you."ying tried making a point.

"yes ."henry was uncomfortable.

"oh...henry."hydro felt sorry for him.

"poor thing."coel rested his head on yig's chest.

So they headed to wendy's room quickly wanting to leave what they were talking about behind them .they were scared that day when they saw thorn holding wendy both wet with the smell of wet dog. Thats was the first day basic training was canceled giving them time to them selves. ying spent the whole date with cole who learned to speak Japaneses with her .she even made his a little kimono for him that was going to out grow very soon no thanks to his growth.

"you two go wake her."yign ordered them .

"fine!"the guys answered her.

off hydro and henry went in to wendy's room after opening it with henry's master key card for better access. They found wendy asleep curled up with a picture of hydro in her arms smiling happily to her self. hydro walked over to her bed sitting upon it only to get pulled into her arms and curled up with her. Henry started to laughed when wendy squeezed hydro's member through his pants.

"wendy stop."hydro was hardening.

"hmm..."she smiled rubbign him more.

"dude she really like you."henry whispered to him.

"please wake her up."hydro didn't want to cream in his pants.

"fine!"henry walked over to wendy and him on the bed.

they would always go through this every morning with out volcan or even thorn there to help them. hydro hated ending up in bed with wendy feeling his up between his legs making him come .henry would have to wake wendy like he was doing now by ...

"HENRY!"wendy woke.

"hands off hydro!"henry yelled at her.

"what?"she saw a heated hydro.

"wendy you got to stop doing this to me when he cum to wake you."hydro was red in the face.

"oh..."she saw the lump in his pants.

"cold shower?"henry suggested.

"...and pleasuring my self again."hydro whined.

Hydro hated spending time relieving him self his urges no thanks to his girl friend wendy who was always getting him this way. what he wanted to do was spar with henry in his room and spend time with cole when he got the chance.

"i got to go!"hydro was pulled to his feet by henry off the bed.

"wait."wendy called to him.

"see you guys later."hydro gave henry a high five.

"get dressed and yig,me and cole are waited out side for you."henry turned his back to wendy.

They both left the room to find zu-lign and yig speaking in Japaneses like school girls on crack. So henry told them he was going with hydro who had boner to get of because of wendy was getting ready.

"library at 7:10 am got that?"yig told them.

"yeah sure."the guys waved by to them.

"hai!"zu-ling smiled.


	35. hydro's day

"hydro!"cole called him form hs playpen.

"hmmm..."he looked up form his bed.

"bathroom!"he whined.

"in a minute."hydro pulled him self from his bed.

He took Wendy's night to watch cole since she had to head home for a family emergency that had to do with her grandparents. Volcan even told him to watch cole for few more days for unknown reasons. So he took it up not telling zu-ling who never got a chance to even hold the kid as the others thought cole was back with his parents. So hydro pulled on his slippers walking over to cole lifts him from the playpen.

"up then down we go."hydro placed him on the ground.

"thank you."cole smiled at him.

"you know how to go by you self now?"hydro asked him.

"hai!"he nods his head.

Cole turned away from hydro heading to the bathroom by him self he opened the door humming the whole time .hydro checked his clocked as it reads 6:30 AM in red block letters as he flopped back onto his bed. He got use to having cole around since he was a only child from birth. He always wanted a little brother to care for and that came true as he wonder about purea .

She had given birth to cole 5 months ago not once as she asked mr.trayon or thorn to give him back to her. The child grew form new born to a toddler now 5 years child with genus IQ. Volcan said it would normal for a half dragon lord and half angel child to grow like this until he reached his 16th year.

"done."cole stepped out .

"ready to go back to sleep?"yawned hydro.

"yeah."cheered cole happily.

He lifted the kid into his arms walking toward the playpen as cole went on and on about the pretty dolphins .hydro knew he was talking about his dolphin wallpaper that he and the teens put up while back. after placing cole in playpen giving him rusty bear their was knock on his door that he rushed over to answer.

"what?"hydro pulled his door open.

"hey thought you wanted to train."henry stood there holding his gym bag.

"can't ."hydro went to close the door.

"NOT SO FAST!" henry stuck his tail in the way.

When he pushed the door open he saw hydro was sitting on his bed looking at a sleeping cole in his playpen. So he walked in closing the door behind him softly not to wake the kid up as he dropped his gym bag to the ground.

"dud i thought uncle volcan took him after you watched 2 nights ago?"henry sat by him.

"nope i got stuck with him for week now ."hydro laid back .

"wasn't wendy going to take him to last night?"he asked.

"she left on a family emergency that had to do with her grandparents."he explained.

"how about zu-ling?"henry popped to his feet.

"never got around to it."hydro thinks about it.

"you know zu-ling and lin are willing to help us."he went on.

With that they agreed to meet in the library around 9:00 am since they didn't have training. Henry and him went there own ways as they going to try zu-ling and lin to help out with cole.

3 hours later...

KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!

Went zu-ling and lin apartment's front door.

"yes."lin opened the door.

"hey."hydro and henry waved to him.

"what are you doing here with him?"he points to the 5 year old in front of them.

"help me."hydro flat out said it.

He let them in worried about now as hydro and henry explained to him why purea hadn't taken cole back. On top of that wendy was to watch cole last night after hydro watch the night before but didn't. He asked them why they didn't go to thorn for help only to be told he been to busy with dee dee in forming a relationship with her. So he got dressed leaving the boys .

"when zu-ling wakes be nice to her."lin looked to cole.

"yes sir."cole smiled.

"come cole."henry lifts in to his arms.

"see you when you get back."hydro walked him to he door.

Lin leaves them in his apartment as a sleepy zu-ling walked from her room in the wearing a very revealing night clothes.

"morning."hydro blushed at the way she looked.

"i want to see zu-ling."cole got his little eyes covered up by henry's hand.

"nice body."henry could see under her clothes.

"WHAT?"she flipped.

She went back running to her room screaming as the guys were glad the apartments were sound proof. After about 10 minute zu-ling came out of her room groomed and dressed as henry hands her a note from lin. She sighed after reading it as hydro was watching a education tape with cole.

"sorry about few minutes ago guys."she sighed.

"use to it."henry gave her a thumbs up.

"nice frame work by the way."henry leans on the wall next to her.

"i never saw anything."cole whined.

"your to young."hydro pats him on the head.

"you need to a grown up to see my body."zu-ling blows kisses at him.

"wait till tail grows out."henry shows his off.

"meannies!"cole pouts.

"thanks."hydro like it.

"didn't know that one."zu-ling nods.

"thats new to me."henry like that.

They all sat down with cole in zu-ling's lap watching playing with her as she sings the wheels on the bus. The guy sat on the sofa watching them play along with each other glad to have a break for once. They then notice a gold band on her wrist that looked like dee dee's but in a different design.

"what that on you wrist zu-ling?"henry asked.

"my devil hunter band."she answered.

"does it dee dee have one?"hydro remembered.

"yeah she does."zu-ling picked cole up with her.

"how about your father?"henry leaned forward.

"yeah he does."she explains his is now hidden .

"cool."hydro like that.

"nice."henry laid back in his set.

"shiney."cole looked to her golden band.

"yes it is shiney."zu-ling smiled.


	36. daddy's return

"DADDY!"cole was picked up by volcan.

"god i missed you."he cried holding his son.

volcan asked hydro to watch his child more were bothering him and purea about cole's speed growing as they put it. The same researchers that studied cole the day he was born were back wanting to know why he growing so fast. So they always stayed around purea's and volcan room asking questions and running tests. Lin cleared everything up with the researchers giving them D.N.A (loose hair) from cole.

"purea is going to be happy to see him."volcan held the sleeping cole in his arms.

"you have my dad to thank for that." zu-ling fixed her hair.

"yes i do."volcan sat down.

"true."henry agreed.

"right on."hydro fluffy up a pillow.

"yeah ."wendy watched col curl up in his father's arms.

"his a nice guy."yig smiled.

Zu-ling face became sadden as they asked what happen to her mother since she wasn't with them .so she sadly raised in her sit placed her hand over her gold band telling the tale.

_The storybegins..._

_since lin was from the demon hunter clan he was to marry a dunpeal female from the devil slayer clan. He never saw a women in his life he spent must of it training and slayign demons with his brothers and sister.until the day he met eva funta 2__nd__ daughter of the head of the devil slayer clan. She her father a human her mother dead vampire who staked her self when eva was born._

_They were married on eva's 18__th__ birthday after lin came back from a high paying job in africa. They were set up in s small house in japan under the dunpeal family side that dee dee's mother ruled over. Lin knew dee dee well since she worked with the FBI before joining the BPRD. Nine months after his wonderful honeymoon with eva who gave birth to zu-ling on a rainy night._

_After zu-ling's birth since she was human with no vampire treats she was to start he slayer training when she turned five years old in America. until then eva treated zu-ling like any normal girl in her toddler years. Lin left for short time to fetch some items on a list eva gave him from near by drug store. When he got back police were at his home eva's dead body was being taken out of the house._

_He found out after he left a gang of vampires busted into his home as eva his zu-ling in a safe place. They tore the place apart before rapping and drinking eva dry since they used freeze spell on her. Zu-ling released back in to her father's care after a few weeks went by for him. When zu-ling's body was returned to him he had the body cremated in order for her not to come back as vampire. The leads to him being cut off from eva's father in the states as dee dee's side of the family being his clan._

_Zu-ling trained under the dee dee's family learned everything she knew about devil slaying and other things when she was growing up. thorn came to live them when dee dee left him. Lin on other hand never took another wife or girl friend knowing they may die b his foes hands._

_Story ends..._

"wow."henry was chocked.

"poor thing."yig felt sorry for her.

"oh..."hydro just sat there.

"whoa."wendy was shaken to her core.

"you have us now."cole spoke.

"true ."volcan agreed.

"thanks guys."zu-ling smiles.

With that she got to her feet and left them to see if her father was dismissed for his meeting with dee dee.

When she round the corner ...

BAM!

Thorn was punched in the face with right jab from lin.

"stop thinking with you dick and do your job."lin walked passed him pissed.

"...(cough )...(cough).."thorn sat there trying to speak.

"for gods sake volcan gave his job and this what you do to them. "lin yelled with shaking fists.

"...(cough )...i didn't...(cough )...mean for my relationship...(cough )...with dee dee to get in the way."thorn tried to reason with him.

"get in the way their young adults who need you now."lin walked to zu-ling.

With that he rounded the corner as zu-ling followed him toward the library she lust left.

"sorry you had to see that."lin looked to her.

"what was that about?"she placed her hand behind her.

"thorn hasn't been doing his job with the teens."he sighed.

"you mean the supervisor job volcan had?"she asked.

"yes that one he is his replacement until cole reaches he 16th year."he answered calmly.

"i wish i was a teen."she wished.

"why would you think that?"lin felt her worried her.

"because everyone on the devil hunter team are over 20."she explained bitterly.

"meaning you want to be with kids you age."he didn't like her tone.

"yeah ."she was happy.

"alright I'll ask mr.trayon to look in to ."he smiled.

Thorn sat there as his bruised jaw helped up thinking how he let the teens down since he was the one that out in for the replacement job. They took a liking to him when he pushed their meeting time for basic training back few hours. Then it got where he wouldn't show up because dee dee kept him in the bed room.

"willam!"dee dee spotted him on the floor.

"i am fine."he whispered to her.

"sure?"she asked.

"sure."he smiled weakly.

"you seen lin?"she asked.

"yes he left with his daughter."he points.

"good ."she leave him on the ground.

She leaves him on the cold floor before a group of familiar faces stopped in front of him .

"MR.THORN!"the teens voices caught his attention.

"long time no see."he got o his feet.

"we heard you got punched."henry brought that up.

"there not bruising."yig checked his face.

"he looks fine."wendy looked him over.

"sorry about lin."hydro looked to his feet.


	37. coming together

Lin reported to mr.trayon for punching thorn in the face few day ago by a human staff member.

"so is what lin said true thorn?"mr.trayon looked thorn.

"yes i have been slacking with my work."he sighed sadly.

"lin...?" mr.trayon asked coldly.

"then young adults who need someone to be their for them not fucking the dunpeal bitch."lin was pissed.

"thanks lin."mr.trayon dismissed him.

"welcome ."lin left.

With that mr.trayon explained to the thorn that the humans were finding any excuse to lock him up. What you just found out was thorn was werewolf after he told the teens they still treated him the same. It was the humans that were scared of getting turned when they found out them selves. Now they were looking for any excuse to use thorn as a lab rat for science.

"will...?"dee dee caught lin in the hall.

"will hello."he stopped in front of her.

"answer my question."she hissed at him.

"how would i know?"he stated.

"your the one that got him in to this."she ran her fingers through her hair.

"dee dee he put his job at risk for you."lin stated.

Dee dee never knew every time she was with thorn in the early mornings what he put on the line for her. she knew what she did to him in the past was terrible and wanted him back when he stepped through those doors. He on the other hand was looking forward to working with teens in battle field. They both ended up together as one let his darkest secret out the other will who knows.

That when thorn came from the meeting room saying bye to mr.trayon as he was greeted by dee dee and lin. They both stopped talking long enough to hear the door open with someone coming there way. It what then found in his hands scared the female and made the male wonder.

"YOU SLASHED OFF YOUR PONY TAIL."dee dee points to his short hair.

"because i made a vow and broke it."he sighed and looked to the rest in his hand.

"sticking with it with time?"lin asked.

"yes."he answered coldly.

"good their waiting for you in non-human break room."he told then where the teens were.

"here."thorn hands dee dee his slashed off pony tail.

"thanks."she takes it.

Thorn waves them by as he walked off to where the teens were said to be waiting for him. The teen got back from basic training with lin learning about werewolves from his point of view. They were just sitting in there taking what they learned from lin as zu-ling joined them laughing her head off.

"can't believe his allergic to silver . "wendy was scared.

"if he gets shot with it his dead."hydro sighed sadly.

"then there the whole fullmoon thing."yig still in shocked.

"don't forget the bite you you became what he is."henry wanted to face him.

"guys come on he wouldn't care do that to you ."zu-ling assure them.

"she's right unlike other werewolves i am civil."thorn surprised them.

They were glad to see him as he smiled back explaining he came from rare breed of werewolf that kept their traits when they transformed. He also wore special collar around his neck that no human could see. It helped him speak the human language instead of growling at people.

"glad to know your back with us ."henry was happy now.

"what happen to you hair?"yig notice his ponytail was gone.

"slashed it off."he answered.

"why?"wendy looked his hair over.

"as a reminder for who the people i let down."he looked the group over.

"you didn't let us down."henry was hurt.

"you had other things to do."wendy wanted to cry.

"we're not mad."hydro looked to him.

"i told them of you and dee dee."zu-ling hugged yig.

With that thorn started to let the tears flow from his eyes as he held them back for so long .the teens didn't understand what was going on with him as they stayed put waiting for him to cry it out.

"sorry about this."he leaned on the wall.

"we're teens we don't care."wendy hands him a rag.

"you done yet?"henry pats him on the shoulder.

"we do have all day."zu-ling hugged him.

"so take you time pumping out the water works."yig turned her hair,eye ,skin coloring to blue.

"thats why we like you so much sir."hydro smiled for him.

So he wiped his tears away getting to his feet quickly wanting to head to the army base they trained at. They didn't ask anything of him as they were ordered to meet him in the parking garage in half a hour.

half a hour later...

they were near a large black van they near seen before where the driver looked alike like volcan who had cole in baby sit .he turned to them as the door slides open showing them cole's it was in the middle row. They loaded up trying to get a good look at the driver who just sat there.

"hey cole."all the teens notice him.

"hi hi!"he waved to them.

"what you doing here?"hydro asked him.

"cole's father!"he points.

"hey volcan."all the teens notice him.

"cole !"volcan smiled.

"daddy daddy !"cole chants his name.

"hello all."volcan was glad to be back among the teens

"what are you doing dressed as a driver in a unmarked van?"ying was scared a little.

"favor to thorn."volcan sternly at him.

"for what?"henry asked .

"to return to what i do best."volcan removed his hat.

They all notice his hair was much longer then before and braided tightly in ring lets with silvers tips on the ends. He had removed his gloves as cole was chewing on the rim of his hat he had handed to him. His talons that were once human like were not green tipped and silvery glow to them. He explained having his son was changing him physically as his strength was growing also.

"where we heading ?"henry asked.

"paint ball!"volcan put the van in drive .

when he said that the teens went crazy as cole little tail that just grew out waved back and fourth form the excitement. The area where they were going for paint ball was private eland own by the government used as a training ground. The equipment and gear for everything was already set up. When they got their and suit up to begin they were assigned to all boy or all girl teams.

"we pick volcan!"girl picked volcan as their captain.

"we go with mr.thorn!"guy stick with mr.thorn.

Both men wished them selves good luck before suiting up and leaving cole with purea who was there since it was her day off. It was her idea for the teens and volcan to re-bond over a simple combat game they both loved.

"mommy?"cole looked to his mother.

"yes my darling."she smiled at him.

"will i be able to play with the others?"he meant the teens.

"soon my son soon."she kissed his forehead.

She knew he had a few more weeks to go until his growth cycle hit 16 where he would stop growing normally. She also knew he wanted to spend more time with zu-ling the newest member to the teens. Some how that flawlessly beautiful girl was to be son life mate after meeting her just a few days ago.


	38. Experienced slayers

"morning abe!"a teen boy waved to him.

"ginjou your back."he blinked.

"yeah and glad to be back ."he smiled.

A 5'6" male teen with short brown hair as his teal colored eyes glowed and salmon skin in the reflection of abe's tank glass. He straighten his shirt out before mr.trayon entered the room glad to see the boy in front of him once more.

"how did the funeral go?"mr.trayon asked.

"fine ."the boy was looking around.

"glad to be back?"mr.trayon watched the boy.

"yeah ."he smiled.

that when zu-ling dressed in her devil hunter uniform ran into the room with her arms opened widely happy. the girl was glad to see her old friend who had left to handle business in haweii with his family. Its was who was behind her that made mr.trayon smirk some, abe look the other way, and zu-ling who didn't notice.

"Z get off me already."the boy felt her grip on his waist get tighter.

"sorry ginjou."she lets go of him.

They both smiled and laughed some after ginjou whispered a joke into her ear had learned form his family. That when the voice from one of the people who were behind zu-ling shouts at ginjou to back away from her.

"cole!"zu-ling looked to him.

Their stood a boy who looked like volcan but in his teens years with purea's golden hair dressed in Asian style clothing. His wings folded on his back side for all the world to see with mixture of scales and white feathers. The expression upon his face wasn't so happy like before as he looked upon ginjou and zu-ling.

"ginjou meet my boy friend cole broom, and cole my old friend ginjou."zu-ling introduced them.

"hey there!" ginjou sticks his hand out to cole.

"konnichi wa ."he bows to him.

"seems their getting along."mr.trayon looked to the other person

she sighed not caring about them as she fixed her hair with cold eyes watching the 3 teens socialize. With her sharp hearing she heard cole explain he was a half breed of ex-dragon lord and angel (cole has just reached his 16th year). Zu-ling who was cole's life mate form the first time they had met when he was five years of age. Ginjou on other hand was just friends with zu-ling form the time she joined the BPRD.

"zu-ling we have to get going."the women called her.

"alright deedee."she smiled.

"where you guys heading?" ginjou asked them.

"to the research/observe and medical/science departments to pick up some information on a demon my senior team is tracking, and to check on my hurt team member."deedee stated coldly.

The devil hunter unit had another section that wasn't that well known since they handle the more dangerous side demonic hunting. After they returned from Africa that had a hell gate problem in their rain forest .they were assigned to new mission that the jr demon hunter team was having trouble handling. It was trying to take down a high level devil with shape-shifter abilities taking the lives of young girls from bad grounds.

They didn't get him in time on the last stake out because of joph's hero complex got in the way when saving the girl. Deedee though she had this cat in bag when the guy was pinned in a room with the bait. Lost him when he got out taking the bait with him a harming the male devil hunter in the process. At least dee dee collected skin and blood on her weapon after stabbing the creature in the left side of his chest.

"then let me come along and help you guys?!" ginjou asked.

"iie !"yelled cole.

"come colee!"zu-ling begged him.

"i am the senor officer her what i say goes."deedee looked to cole.

"thats a yes?" ginjou looked at cole.

Cole tried yelling iie once more only to get his ribs elbowed in by a pissed off zu-ling who stomped off after deedee. Cole said his good byes to mr.trayon before running after deedee and the other teens.

In the medical/science department...

near the med-wing was joph in exam room number 4 getting the stitches in his right shoulder checked over. He had massive claws mark that were shallow but made him lots of blood upon his back side.

"can you please be careful?" he felt dr.sai na poke him.

"no infection meaning your doing well."she wrote it down in her medical records.

Asking him to dressed after she placed fresh gaze on the stitched up claw marks that made his shiver in pain.

"you been placed on medical leave for a month in a half ."dr.sai na showed him the paper work.

"by who?"he was ready to crush something.

That when deedee (by her self) enter the exam room with her blank face Asking the doctor to leave so she could 'talk' to him in peace. Knowing deedee meant what she said dr.sai na was out of there . She came face to face with ginjou, cole and zu-ling in the main exam room sitting and waiting like deedee told them. When...

"morning my friends."stuart entered the med-wing.

A hazel eyed, dirty blond hair, and pale white skin male with cybernetic part to his body in dumble denim walked in. he laid down in the in box was small stack of folders from the magic usage/alchemy department.

"thank you delivering the files."dr.sai na took them from the in box.

"welcomed."he smiled.

That when he sound senors picked up on the dunpeal female's voice coming from afar talking to a human male . The conversation was pretty heated between them as cole along with zu-ling (since they have advanced hearing) could hear it too.

"joph screwed up again." stuart looked to dr.sai na.

"yeah he got away with few stitches this time."dr-sai na showed him the x-rays.

After looking them over with her stuart turned his attention to ginjou (the boy he saw had his foster son) happy to see he return. even tho they worked in different departments they were still close with each other. Its all happen when ginjou first joined the BPRD when he was handed over to them form the child services. Stuart became a 2nd father to him until the boy was allowed to join a department to BPRD.

BAM!

went someone slamming a door shut

deedee then walked passed the small group yelling for zu-ling and ginjou to come with her and cole to stay. So the two teens did what deedee asked of them as joph could he heard yelling form the exam room .

"why do i even keep him on the team?"deedee asked her self.

zu-ling and ginjou just looked at each other before following her to the research/observe to hear what they had found on the high level devil .they were done with their work and had deedee to her iphone telling her they were ready for her.

research/observe...

the other members of deedee's senor devil hunter team were sitting around staring at the enlarged picture of the high level devil blood cells. Sitt upona stool was jai-leea human female with rich black eyes and matching hair with well tan skin in both style clothes sitting on counter. Then belle a dark brown hair and eyes with pale rose skin dressed in emo style clothes next to jai-lee holding her hands. We have lora a blue eyed blond with peach colored skin leaning on the wall next to the guys with now care in the world.

Then we move on to the other half of the room where the males sat starting with joey muscle clad male with light tan skin, barely saved head ,and umber brown eyes in tough guy clothing and arms crossed just stared at the screen. Then mike a light haired and brown eyed male with pale peach skin in casual style clothing sat near belle .

They were all gathered on their day off by the research/observe department to go over the new information found on the high level devil. Deedee was going to join them shortly after she handle joph and brought zu-ling in .

"lets get this over with."deedee marched in.

ginjou and zu-ling said there good byes before they both went their own ways as the head of research/observe department started the presention.


	39. cole's day

After spending some time ay his sister's and brother-in-laws place with his girl friend because of his fan girls

With in the research section of the BPRD exam room one sitting on a exam table in his underwear sat uncomfortable cole. The half breed was brought in for his monthly 'check- ups' by members of research that been 'studying' him since his birth.

"I hate this." he ran his fingers through his hair.

The last doctor looking him over left him there on cold metal table like expose experiment. He wanted to dress in his discarded and folded clothes that rested on the near by set of chairs. Instead he had to seat in cold room until someone would come in and till him everything was over with. At least he was told to talk him dragon-human from that scared zu-ling.

"Cole." a nurse stuck her head into the room.

"yeah another one of coat coming in here?' he closed asked.

"No sweetpea you get dressed and leave now you father will be waiting for you outside the room." she sweetly answered him.

The nurse then left the room cole stood in to face his father who been standing beside her outside the room. She just smile at the blank expression of ex-dragon lord making sure she didn't get on his bad side.

"he'll be out in few minutes." The nurse smiled.

"thank you miss.doubtfire." he had crossed his arms.

"welcomed." she walked by him.

Not saying a word as he let the human passed with out him bringing her harm upon waiting for cole. He never liked doing this as painful memories of when henry went through this hit him. It all took place while was in her coma as hellboy looked to him and purea as emotionally support. Until the boy became of age where the tests on him became monthly to yearly.

"hey dad." cole walked out.

"well?" he asked .

"nothing ."he was adjusting his jacket.

"come others are waiting for you in the hallway." Volcan waited of his son.

Cole walked beside his father look among the glasses walls at the many scientist at work researching .some looking through microscopes and many others on computers and other reading books .it when he eyes laid upon the team of white coats researchers going their latest finding of him. He then speed up not wanting to be among them any longer then he was already feeling violated .

"cole!" volcan notice his pacing faster then usually behind him now.

"yes father." he spoke with his eyes close.

"what is troubling you?" he had to know.

So the boy looked toward his feet while placing a hand on the arm where his blood was drawn for the many tests they perform in it. Along with many other tissue samples were taken from him. Then there was the 'physical exam' that had him in his boxers earlier feeling like rape victim. He did want to talk about when his boxers hang at his ankles as a female doctor 'looked' over his 'reproductive system'.

"……."cole stood there .

" let me see what I can do ."volcan sighed.

he set his son along needing to talk to the people behind the glass walls for a few hours in private. Cole walked alone quickly exiting the research department toward the one place he kne his friends were.

"COLE!" yelled zu-ling running him way.

BAM!

She tackle hugged him hard

He smiled at the sight on top of him at the moment when entering the library where his father said they would be. Now he was pinned to the floor by his mate-to-be who was very happy to see him .

"dude how was it this time around?" Henry looked over him .

"like always." he laid there.

Zu-ling quickly remove her self from cole when she felt a part of anatomy star to react from her being on him. He was helped up by hydro and wendy then lin entered the room in charge of their basic training for today. He told them that volcan was meeting with mr.trayon over something and was assigned to them .

"cole for what happen to you today its your choice to come with us or not?" lin looked him over.

"I am coming." cole faced him .

"then your partner is henry for this one." He looked to how cole and zu-ling were.

Both boys gave each other high fives saying what up cuz as their girlfriend called them nuts. Lin could only waved his head back and fourth thinking cole must be hiding his feeling about what happen hours ago. He was told by volcan how cole was doing after the research team was done with him.

_Basic training for today:_

_-clear out a vampire nests through the south half town since the senor and jr devil hunter teams had their hands full_

The teens knew this wasn't going to be easy since the human part of teams were a weakness when it came to this kind of thing. Cole was the one that blasted half the places with holy attack clearing most of them out. The ones that tried getting away were handle by the others surrounding the places. Lin helped some draining and feeding from the remending dead corpses that called him a monster.

"you don't what I truly am." lin broken their neck.

Cole was in the truck's back side with Henry getting his arms bandaged up by ying and hydro. He had gotten scratch by a young vampire that was lost I her blood thirst got killed by lin who drained her completely. When lin reported in with zu-ling and wendy by his side it was time to pack up and leave.


	40. AN:sequel?

Just to let everyone who's got this story in their update's list, I started a sequel called A Time so go check it out.

kittygirl998939


End file.
